Dragon Queen
by TurboDragonQueen
Summary: Monkey D Luffia or Luffy is a 12 year old half dragon runaway. Watch as she sets sail 5 years early to become the Queen of Pirates. She just has to make sure that her elder brothers don't catch her first and drag her home. What could go wrong? Bigger Crew Luffy has a bigger family.
1. Prologue

Monkey D Luffia or Luffy is a 12 year old half dragon runaway. Watch as she sets sail 5 years early to become the Queen of Pirates. She just has to make sure that her elder brothers don't catch her first and drag her home. What could go wrong? Bigger Crew Luffy has a bigger family.

Luffia has eaten the Gum Gum Fruit. And everyone else's age remains the same.

I do not own One Piece, just the fanfiction.

Enjoy =D

Please review.


	2. Luffia's Crew and Family

**Monkey D Luffia** – 12, Captain of the Strawhats, Gum-gum fruit, half-dragon

 **Roronoa Zoro** – 19, 1st Mate of the Strawhats, 3 Katana

 **Nami** – 18, Navigator, Money, Staff

 **Usopp** – 17, Sniper, Liar, Slingshot

 **Kaya** – 16, Nurse, pistol

 **Sanji** – 19, Chef, fighter, uses kicks

 **Gin** – 19, fighter, uses tonfa and martial arts

 **Nojiko** – 20, fighter, daggers, Nami's sister

 **Johnny** – 18, fighter, swordsman

 **Yosaku** – 18, fighter, swordsman

 **Alvida** – 20, fighter, Slip Fruit, mace

 **Gracie** \- 13, painter

 **Chopper** – 15, reindeer, doctor, human fruit

 **Robin** – 28, Archaeologist, Flower Fruit

 **Franky** – 33, Cyborg, shipwright, fighter

 **Paulie** – 32, shipwright, fighter, uses ropes and knots

 **Brook** – 88, Musician, skeleton, Revive Fruit, swordsman, fighter

I may add more later. But I really liked Gin, so I added him.

 **Luffia's Family**

 **Gol D Lucy** – Mother, dragon, adopted sister of Gol D Roger, deceased

 **Monkey D Dragon** – Father, leader of the Revolutionaries

 **Monkey D Garp** – Paternal Grandfather, Marine Hero/Admiral

 **Portgaz D Ace** – 20, sworn 2nd eldest brother/cousin, 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates

 **Outlook Sabo** – 20, sworn 3rd eldest brother, Captain of the Top-Hat Pirates

 **Trafalgar D Water Law** – 22, sworn 1st eldest brother, captain of the Heart Pirates

 **Bartholomew Kuma** – godfather, one of the Shichibukai, 2nd in command of the Revolutionaries

 **Gol D Roger** – former King of the Pirates, Uncle, Ace's father, deceased

 **Portgaz D Rouge** – Ace's mother, Luffia's Aunt, deceased

 **Silvers 'Dark King' Rayleigh** – godfather (Luffy calls him Uncle Ray), 1st mate to Gol D Roger, helps train her after Sabody

 **Dadan the Bandit** – foster mother

In the canon Usopp had asked what kind of messed up family did he have. So I made Luffia's family bigger. Hahaha! I feel bad for the girl's crew.


	3. Runaway Dragon

"I'm gonna be Pirate Queen!" - talking

 _I'm gonna be Pirate Queen! -_ thinking

[I'm gonna be Pirate Queen!] – thought speech used by Luffia

 **Chapter 1 Runaway Dragon**

12 year old Monkey D Luffia or Luffy watched as the island grew smaller from her vision, she knew it'd be awhile before she saw it again.

Especially its inhabitants namely Makino-nee, Dadan and her bandits, the mayor and everyone else who lives on the island. Though she did wonder how they'd react when they found out that she was no longer on the island.

But as the island vanished from sight, she sighed, life was going to be very difficult especially for someone her age. Adults weren't about to listen to a 12 year old runaway girl, even if said 12 year old could kick their butts from here to the Grand Line and back. But she was going to be a pirate, she was going to be the first Queen of the Pirates. She'd find the One Piece that her uncle had left.

 _Sorry everyone,_ she thought. _But I'm setting sail early. I refuse to have my freedom taken away from me._

Her thoughts were interrupted when the boat she had 'borrowed' tipped suddenly. Looking over the side, the 12 year old was surprised to see a huge whirlpool.

"That is one big whirlpool, it'll easily sink the boat." She laughed. Not that it was a big problem, as she was the only one who had eaten a Devil Fruit that could still swim. It probably helped that she wasn't exactly fully human, but half dragon. The only half dragon in the world.

 _Too bad I can't fly very well yet. Oh well…_

Quickly, just before her boat was claimed she jumped into the empty barrel next to her.

The sound of the waves outside lulled her to sleep.

 _I just hope that Ace-nii, Sabo-nii and Law-nii don't find me before I become Queen._


	4. She did WHAT?

**Chapter 2 She did WHAT?**

Marco the Phoenix watched in slight amusement as his longtime friend Portgaz D Ace, stormed through the Moby Dick, spitting mad. Of course it wasn't an entirely a good thing since the said man had eaten the Flame Flame Fruit. As a result, the normally narcoleptic Division Leader, was spitting fire in various directing. So now various crew members were running around trying not to get burned the fuming fire user. Marco sighed as he remembered why Ace was so mad.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ace had been talking with Marco when they heard Oyaji call out._

" _OI! ACE! SOMEONE IS ASKING FOR YOU ON THIS LINE! HE WON'T SAY ANYTHING TILL YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"_

 _Startled, Ace raced over to Oyaji, followed by Marco. Taking the Den Den Mushi, being watched by his captain and many fellow division commanders, he said, "Hello?"_

" _LUFFY'S RUNAWAY FROM HOME!"_

 _Ace was sure he lost an ear, due to his brother's yelling. Everyone around him clearly heard. Then what Sabo said sunk in. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S RUNAWAY!" Ace roared, causing many around him to jump when flames started to pour from his body in anger._

" _HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! I JUST GOTTA CALL FROM MAKINO A LITTLE BIT AGO! I WAS TOLD THAT SHE HAD STOLEN A BOAT AND LEFT THE ISLAND!"_

" _WHY DID NO ONE STOP HER? DOES LAW KNOW?"_

" _NO ONE NOTICED SHE WAS MISSING TILL THIS MORNING! MAKINO WASN'T ABLE TO CONTACT LAW, SO SHE CALLED ME!" Sabo screamed. On the other end of the line, you could hear people screaming and running around about, no doubt Sabo's crew, panicking that their captain was angry. It had to be the end of the world. 'Gentleman Sabo' of the Top Hat Pirates was known for his polite manners in any given situation, always kept his cool, and very deadly with a pipe._

" _THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! WE NEED TO FIND HER BEFORE SHE GETS INTO TROUBLE!"_

 _Sabo agreed. "LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU HAVE ANY NEWS!"_

 _With that Sabo hung up. Silence soon followed, but not the awkward silence; it was the silence before the storm._

" _LUUUUFFFFYYYYY!"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

That had been twenty minutes ago.

Marco sighed again as a new string of swear words flew out of Ace's mouth, followed by more flames. It completely baffled him on why the girl would run off, from what Ace had told him and Thatch- the latter currently in a coma after being stabbed by a former crewmate – of the girl was very sweet, and nice, though very energetic. There was no reason that came to mind on why she'd it. Marco doubted Ace could figure it out at the moment either. And while it was amusing to see Ace so burning mad, Marco couldn't let it continue less the seething division leader burn down the ship, and with as many Devil Fruit users as there were on the ship, a lot of people would be drowning, including the captain.

Marco approach Ace, and placed a calming hand on his shoulder, disabling the seething flames in the process.

 _It's a good thing that Ace can't burn me._ He thought.

"Ace, calm down. If it makes you feel better, I'll help you find her, yoi." He stated.

Ace took a calming breath, his fists clenching slightly before he relaxed. He looked at Marco gratefully.

"Thank you, Marco."

"No problem. Now let's go tell Oyaji that we're leaving for a while." He said, giving the young man a carefree grin, before he left to tell the Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates what was going on.

Ace paused for a second, before following the older man.

 _Where are you… Luffy?"_


	5. Dragon meet Coby

To LazyConfectioner: Thank you for your review and your ideas. I'll be sure to use them.

To DryBonesZero: Thank you for your review. I know that Luffia's relationship with Ace, Sabo and Law will bring up some questions on how that'll work. I won't answer them all right now as they'll be answered in later chapters. But for now I'll answer this, Ace, Sabo and Law were adopted by Luffia's mother Lucy before Luffia is born. Lucy dies when Luffia is only 2, after which she is basically raised by the three boys until they leave to become pirates. Law leaves when she's 7, Ace and Sabo leave when she's 10. I'll explain further in later chapters but I hope this helps.

 **Chapter 3 Dragon Meet Coby**

The first thing that Luffy noted when she woke up from her nap inside the barrel, was that she was rolling. With her dragon abilities, she could sense that she was in a room surrounded by at least four people. She wrinkled her nose a bit went their scent reached her nose – a dragon's nose is very sensitive. _Pirates._ She thought. All four were males, although one of them seemed different from the others, more scared, but she couldn't be sure. Just then another scent reached the girl's nose, it smelled like a fruit, an orange perhaps, but with a mixture of sadness, pain and loneliness. Before she could pinpoint the source she found herself sitting upright.

"Well lookey here boys." She heard one of the pirates sneer. "It's our favorite little coward. Trying to duck out of all the action, runt?"

"N-n-no not at all." A second voice stammered. "I was just bringing this wine barrel over to you guys…"

She heard laughter.

"We'll help lighten up your load." A third voice said.

"We're thirsty." Another pirate said.

"Y-you can't!" What if Lady Alvida finds out, she'll -"

"She won't find out as long as you keep your trap shut." Yelled one of the pirates. "Right, Coby?"

"Y-yeah, th-that's true…"

"Stand back boys, I'll open it the old fashion way." Said the third pirate, cracking his knuckles.

Luffy on the other hand had had enough of being in the barrel, dragon's do not like being in very small places for long, and although Luffy could only bear with it for so long, before she started to feel trapped. Dragons hate being chained or trapped, they needed to feel and be free. The half-dragon was no exception.

 _I'll have to do a partial shift soon._ She thought, as her human skin started to itch slightly with the need to produce scales, thankfully it wasn't too strong yet. _I can go at least one more day or so before I need to Shift. On top of that I'm hungry._

Shoving her feet against the bottom, the girl punched her way out of the barrel. At the same time she'd unintentionally knocked out one of the pirates.

 **Line Break**

This was the last thing 15 year old Coby had expected.

Just as his crewmate swung his fist down to open the barrel, a little girl burst out of said barrel and knocked the pirate out.

Coby and the other conscious pirates just stared in bewilderment at the girl as she looked down at the knocked out pirate.

The little girl looked about 12 years old with long black hair that reached her waist, and brown eyes, though he could've sworn they looked gold for a second. Under her left eye was a scar with two stitches. She was wearing a white t-shirt under a sleeveless red hoodie that was slightly too big for her as it hung off her shoulders, and blue shorts. She had on a pair of sandals, while hanging from her neck by a string was a strawhat with a red ribbon. Coby had to admit, she looked cute.

She then looked up at them.

"Who are you guys?"

"Who the hell are you?" The three older pirates yelled at the girl.

"Um… Your friend is gonna catch a cold sleeping like that…" She said as she climbed out of the barrel.

"You're the one who knocked him out!"

One of the pirates pointed a sword at her. "Who the hell are you, you little brat! Don't you know that we're pirates!?"

She completely ignored them as she turned to Coby.

"I'm hungry. Got any food?" She asked.

"DON'T IGNORE US!" The pirates screamed as the brought their swords down on the little girl, causing Coby to scream. Luffy winced slightly at the volume, other than that she was completely unfazed by their actions. As the swords came down, the tips of both swords broke off and spun up into the ceiling. The men took a few steps back away from the little girl, their bodies shaking with fear and disbelief. Coby, who had uncovered his eyes, stared in awe at the 12 year old.

Said 12 year old looked at the scared pirates in confusion.

"What was that for?"

"W-who are you?"

The girl gave off the biggest grin Coby had ever seen.

"Oh, me? I'm Monkey D Luffia. Call me Luffy."

After she said that the pirates fled in terror dragging their unconscious crewmate behind them.

"Shishishi." Luffy laughed. "Those guys are weird. Anyway what's your name Mister?"

"C-coby."

She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Coby. Do you know where the food is?"

Coby blinked, then he began to freak out.

"This is no time to worry about food! Quick, you gotta run! If they come back with their buddies then they'll kill you on the spot!"

"I don't care about that, I'm hungry." Luffy said, trying not wince at how loud the older boy was being.

"How can you just blow this off like that!? There are hundreds of them up on deck and their waiting for an excuse to kill anything!"

"Where am I anyway? Is this a marine ship or a Pirate ship?"

"Oh, you're on a cruise ship that's being overrun by Captain Alvida and her crew."

"Oh, are you a pirate?" Luffy asked, though she doubted it, he didn't smell like one. Though the only scent she pick up from him was fear.

"No. I'm Captain Alvida's Cabin Boy. I was forced to become a pirate, I was going fishing like I normally do when Alvida and her men seized the boat, taking me with them. I've been their Cabin boy for two years."

"You're pretty stupid, you know that? Luffy stated bluntly.

"Thank you for your honesty," He said sarcastically, lowering his head in shame.

"If you hate it here, then leave."

"No way. Impossible! I can't escape from Alvida. Just thinking about what she'd do to me scares me. Nope, nope, nope, no-"

BONK!

The dragon's fist shot out, nailing Coby in the head.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

"Felt like it." Luffy said, though she did it to get him to stop screaming her ears off.

"Heh. Well I'm used to it anyway. All the pirates on board her ship smack me around for laughs."

"So you're a coward and a weakling? I hate people like you."

"Gee, thanks…" Coby said. "So, Luffy… what are you doing at sea?"

She smiled.

"To become the first Queen of the Pirates." She laughed at the look on the boy's face.

"You're… a pirate?"

"Yep."

"Crew?"

"Just me for now."

"How old are you?"

"12." She replied as Coby froze.

 _No way…_ Coby thought.

"You're 12! And you're going to be the King of the Pirates?"

"Queen." She corrected.

"No way no way no way! Millions of other pirates are after the One Piece. And you're only –"

"I don't care!"

Coby stopped.

"I don't care how old I am." Luffy said, smiling without any hesitation in her voice, her brown eyes had taken a golden tint. "I made a promise to a great man that I'd be the Queen of the Pirates. And if I die, then I'll die fighting for my dream."

Coby just stared at the girl in front of him. _She's willing to –_

Luffy smiled, showing her canines, as his scent changed ever so slightly.

"Hey… Luffy-chan. Do you think… if I tried… that I could be a marine?"

"A marine?"

Coby looked at her, a small fire burned in his eyes.

"It's always been my dream to be a marine and hunt down criminals! I know we'd be enemies, but do you think I could do it?"

"How would I know?" Luffy answered. "But I do know, that you will never find it here Coby-nii."

"I'm gonna do it!" Coby exclaimed. "I'm gonna break out and catch Alvida myself!"

Suddenly Luffy sensed something very large head straight at them from above. She looked up just as the ceiling caved in as something landed in the room. Causing dust to fly around.

"Who are you planning on capturing, Coby." Demanded a harsh voice.

Coby screamed.

When the dust settled the Luffy found herself looking at the most ugliest woman she had ever seen. The woman was very obese with long wavy black hair with freckles on her cheeks. It didn't help when the woman's scent hit her. Luffy nearly gagged at the amount of perfume that came off the woman.

 _What'd she do, bathe in the stuff?_ Luffy wondered. _Sometimes I hate my nose._

"Well? Answer me!"

When she received no answer from the boy, she turned to look at the girl next to him.

"Who's this little brat? She's obviously not Zoro."

 _Zoro?_ Luffy wondered.

"Coby!" Alvida said. "Who's the most beautiful woman in all the seas?"

"Th-that is y-you –"Coby started to say before Luffy interrupted him.

"Hey, Coby-nii," She asked, pointing at the woman. "Who's the fat lady?"

Coby and Alvida just gaped at the girl, before Alvida raised her mace in anger.

"YOU BRAT!" She roared as the mace swung down.

Luffy dodged, landing next to Coby.

"Let's go Coby-nii!" She said, smiling at him, before she jumped through the hole Alvida made earlier.

 _Ah fresh air._ She thought.

Luffy landed with ease on the deck, she released her hold on Coby before looking behind her to see a crewmate swinging his sword at her. She ducked, before landing a kick in the man's stomach sending him flying back into his allies. She grinned and wagged a finger at the pirates.

"It's not nice to sneak up on someone, Mister." She said, scolding the man.

Coby couldn't help but laugh slightly at the sight of a 12 year old little girl scolding a grown man, like a mother would do a child.

Luffy smiled, before her eyes widened, sensing a large group of pirates behind her.

"Ah! And it's also not nice to gang up on someone!" She yelled as she ran across the deck with pirates hot on her tail. As she ran, she grabbed ahold of the mast, causing her arm to stretch as she continued to run. The pirates chasing her froze as looked from the girl to her hand then back to her. Luffy looked back at the pirates with an evil grin.

"Just kidding."

The pirates freaked, turning to run away.

"Gum Gum ROCKET!" Luffy shouted, slamming into them all, scattering them all over the deck.

 _Haha. That was fun!_

Coby just stared at Luffy.

"Luffy-chan, w-what are you?"

"I'm a rubber girl." Luffy said, as she reached up and stretched her cheek.

"So you're made of rubber?"

Someone cleared their throat. Coby turned, only to freak at the sight of Alvida.

"So, you've eaten one of the Devil Fruits."

"Yeah! I ate the gum gum one." She responded, allowing her cheek to snap back in place.

"I see. I've heard rumors of them existing. But I've never seen any evidence of them until today."

She paused before continuing.

"You're more skilled than the average deck-swabber. What's a little girl like you doing out at sea?"

"I'm a pirate!"

"Ah! All by yourself on these waters?"

"It's just me for now. But I'll find my nakama tomorrow! Or maybe next week!"

Alvida only laughed as she demanded. "So tell me, brat. If we're both pirates and we're not under the same flag… then that makes us enemies, am I right?"

"Luffy-chan? Let's go." Coby whispered to her in fear.

"But why?"

"You saw how powerful her club is. And of all the villainous cheats in all these waters she's easily the most…"

Coby suddenly stopped himself in mid-sentence. He stared long and hard at Luffy as he remembered what she had said earlier.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _I made a promise to a great man that I'd be the Queen of the Pirates. And if I die, then I'll die fighting for my dream."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Luffy smiled, as if she knew what was going to happen.

"Well go on tell me." Alvida asked with a wide grin on her face.

Coby stared at Luffy, before he turned and looked Alvida straight in the eyes and yelled. "You're the most… ugliest thing in the seas!"

Luffy roared in laughter. Alvida looked ready to explode in anger.

"What did you say?"

"That's right! You're ugly! And, I'm done being your cabin boy. I'm gonna fight for my dreams from now on. I'm gonna be a marine and catch criminals. AND I'M GONNA START WITH YOUR LOUSY ASS FIRST!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAAAT!" Alvida shouted as she raised her mace.

Coby screamed but stayed put.

 _I did it! I fought for my dream!_

"Well said Coby-nii." Luffy said as she pushed him aside, taking the full force of the hit.

"Luffy-chan!" Coby screamed, thinking the girl had perished.

But then he saw the girl give the cheekiest grin possible.

"That won't work." She said in a sing-song voice. "Cause I'm made of rubber!"

"WHAT?"

"Gum Gum… PISTOL!" Luffy cried as she nailed the larger woman in the gut, sending her flying, where she disappeared with a ding.

Luffy then turned to the rest of the Alvida Pirates. "Get Coby-nii a boat." She commanded. "He's gonna join the Marines."

Authors note:

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm gonna have chapter 4 done soon. Luffia meets Zoro. chapter 4 is going to be called Dragon and her First Mate. It's also going to reveal why she ran away.


	6. Dragon Meets Her First Mate

Authors Note:

In this chapter Luffy meets Zoro. There is NO pairings in this story. I stink at romance stories…

Zoro is the first one to find out what she is. He's gonna become a protective older brother (although not to the same extent as Ace, Sabo and Law) whether he likes it or not. Same is gonna go for the rest of the crew...

 **Dragon Meets Her First Mate**

 _Can this boat go any slower?_ Luffy thought as she sat at the front of the boat.

It had been a couple of hours since she and Coby left the cruise ship, and the half dragon was already bored.

"Coby-nii, how far is the next island?"

Coby looked at the girl.

 _That's the fifth time she's ask…_ He thought in exasperation.

"As long as the wind holds, we should be at Shells Island in about 3 hours."

The 12 year old groaned, before she remembered something.

"Hey, Coby-nii."

"Yes Luffy-chan?"

"Back there, you guys mentioned something about Zoro. Who is he?"

"Roronoa Zoro is also known as the 'Pirate Hunter', I heard he's being held at the Marine Base on Shells Town. Rumors say that he's a demon in human form. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking on adding him to my crew."

"WHAT?"

"I haven't made up my mind about adding him to my crew yet!" The girl stated. "But, if he's a good person-"

"HE WAS ARRESTED BECAUSE HE'S NOT!"

 **Line break**

 **ZORO's POV**

"S-stop joking!"

 _Huh? What's that?_ Roronoa Zoro looked up to see to 2 kids up on the wall. One was a pink haired boy who frankly looked like a wimp. Zoro paid no mind to him. It was the little girl next to him who drew his attention. She was young, about 12 years old, and was quite small and skinny for her age. It was clear she had run away from home, as she looked uncomfortable being near a marine base. She watching him intently, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You can't Luffy-chan! If you free him, he could make a mess of the town, even kill you!" The pink haired boy yelled.

The girl, Luffy, flinched slightly before she gave the boy an annoyed look.

Zoro couldn't help but roll his eyes at the boy. _Damn brat!_

"Oi!" Zoro called over to them, causing the boy to yelp in fear. "You two get lost!"

Suddenly, a third person appeared on the wall. It was a little girl, who Zoro recognized immediately as Rika from the restaurant.

 _No!_ He thought. _They need to get out of here!_

Zoro watched as she shushed the other two, before she jumped down from the wall.

 **NO ONE'S POV**

"AAH! Luffy-chan, go help her! She's gonna get herself killed!" Coby exclaimed.

Luffy just watched as the girl ran over to Zoro, holding a small brown cloth in her hand. Whatever was inside the cloth was sweet.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Zoro asked, as he looked down at Rika. "Do you want to die or something? Get lost!"

"Here!" Rika said as she unwrapped the cloth to reveal two rice balls. "I made these for you! It's my first time making them so I hope you like them."

While he was touched by the girl's kindness, he knew what would happen if she stayed here.

"I'm not hungry!" Zoro snapped. "Now get lost!"

"But-"

"I don't want it! Leave me! I'll kill you if you don't go!" He didn't mean the last mean the last part. He wouldn't go and kill the girl for trying to help him. He did mean what he said in his second sentence. _These damn marines would have a care in the world, even after murdering an innocent child. Please leave!_

"Now, now, Zoro, it's not nice to bully."

Everyone looked over to see a skinny, lanky-looking boy with two marine guards behind him walking towards Zoro and Rika.

"Thank goodness, the girl is safe now…" Coby sighed in relief.

Luffy on the other hand just sat on the wall. She took one look at the helmet-shaped hair boy, and immediately disliked him. He reminded her of the nobles back on Dawn, who acted like they were superior to the other people of the Island.

 _He might've been the one that Ji-chan wanted me to marry._ She thought, with a shudder.

"Well if it isn't the Lieutenant's bastard son."

"Bastard? Don't get cocky! My daddy is a Marine Lieutenant!" Helmeppo then turned to Rika. "Oh, rice balls? Don't mind if I do."

Luffy held back a growl when he took one and stated eating it.

"Hey! That's for Zoro-nii, not you!" Rika cried, before the blond teen spit the food out in disgust.

"What's this!? It's got sugar in it. You're supposed to make rice balls with salt! Salt!"

"But I thought they'd taste better with sugar…"

"Well you thought wrong!" The blonde said as he whacked the remaining rice ball from Rika's hands. He then proceeded to stomp on them.

"How cruel!" Coby gasped.

Luffy was shaking with contained fury as she listened to the little girl's cries, a small growl escaped threw her clenched lips. Her eyes, hidden by the shadow of her hat, were now a golden brown. Her urge to shift grew stronger as did her anger. Her other half's presence was beginning to show.

Zoro was watching as the bastard continued to step on Rika's rice balls, when he sensed it. His head jerked up as he tried to locate the source of the unknown presence. But then just as it appeared, it vanished.

 _W-what was that!?_ He wondered.

Luffy took another deep breath, trying to calm down.

 _That was close..._ She thought.

Helmeppo, stomped on what remained of the rice balls one last time, before he turned to one of the marines behind him.

"You there! Throw the brat out!"

"W-what?"

Helmeppo grabbed the front of the man's shirt.

"I'm telling you to throw her out of here! Are you trying to disobey me? I'll tell my father."

"Aye, aye sir!"

One marine stooped down to pick Rika up before quickly throwing her over the wall. Rika screamed as she sailed through the air. Luffy wasted no time, she pushed herself off the wall. Wrapping her arms around the girl, Luffy turned her body so she received the worst of the impact as the two slammed into the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"That's good. You should go home now, okay?" Luffy said, giving Rika a gentle smile. "Coby-nii, you go with her."

 **Linebreak**

On the other side of the wall, Zoro was glaring at Helmeppo as he laughed.

"I didn't think you'd have this kind of endurance! You're very stubborn."

"That's right. I'll survive for a month, then leave as our agreement. You better not back out of your part of the deal."

"I wouldn't dream of it Zoro." Helmeppo said with a laugh.

"Hey Mister!"

Everyone turned just in time to see what looked like a water balloon hit Helmeppo in the face. Causing the boy to fall over. The balloon had burst open covering him in a pink glittery dye that stuck to his face and hair, turning them pink.

"HELMEPPO! " The two marine's guards rushed over to the teen. They hoisted him into the air, apparently the balloon knocked him out, and ran back towards the base.

Zoro was laughing his ass off at the sight of the now glittery pink haired man. The one responsible for the balloon jumped down from the wall with a big grin on her face.

Zoro turned to look at her. "Kid, I don't know who you are but thanks I needed that."

Luffy grinned.

"So who are you?"

"My name's Luffia, I'm gonna be the Queen of the Pirates, call me Luffy. I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew."

Whatever Zoro expected the girl to say was definitely not that.

"Aren't you a little young to be a pirate?" Zoro asked. "How old are you?"

"12."

"Why would a 12 year old little girl want to be a pirate?"

"Because it's my dream. I don't care how old I am, I'm going to follow through with it." She said. "Don't you have a dream nii-chan?"

While, Zoro looked surprised by the use of 'brother' he quickly answered.

"Yeah, I have a dream. My dream is to be the World's Greatest Swordsman."

Luffy's grin grew bigger. "Cool! Then join my crew!"

But Zoro shook his head.

"Sorry kid."

Her face fell slightly, Zoro immediately felt guilty. She turned to leave when a sudden thought came to Zoro.

"Hey kid!"

She looked at him.

"Can you pick that up?" He asked, gesturing to the wrecked rice balls.

"Are you sure you wanna eat these?" She asked as she picked them up.

"Shut up and just give them to me!"

Luffy just shrugged, before walking over to do as he requested.

Zoro choked as he forced the rice balls down.

"Tell that girl I said thanks."

Luffy smiled and walked away.

 **Line Break**

She returned a few minutes later, livid as hell. Her eyes were now a golden amber, and this time she did nothing to hide them. Strapped to her back were 3 katanas. Following her was Coby.

Zoro, who was remembering his childhood where he promised a great friend, was jarred from his thoughts when Luffy walked up to him.

"You're back! I thought –"He stopped when he noticed his katanas. "Why do you have those?"

"I'm going to cut you free." She said.

"I thought I said no to-"

"You're going to die if you stay here. He wasn't going to keep his promise, he was going to execute you today."

"Why that-"

"If I free you, you have to join my crew." She said with an evil grin, her golden eyes flashing.

 _Evil little thing, aren't you?_ He thought.

"Fine, I'll join you. You convinced me to accompany you on this crazy adventure of yours. Besides, I wouldn't be able to sleep with the knowledge that a let I brat get herself killed when I could've done something about it." Luffy giggled at his attempt to cover his pride.

But before she could free him, Axe-Hand Morgan showed up demanding blood. Though it was hard to find him scary when he was covered from head to toe in rainbow glitter.

Zoro looked at the girl.

"Your handy work I presume?"

"Yup. Broke his statue too." She said through clenched teeth, at the sight of the Lieutenant her anger and irritation had returned, her body shook as she forced her other half back.

 _I can't shift here!_

Zoro noticed the tremors, concern flashed through his eyes.

"Hey, are you-"He started to say, but was interrupted by Morgan who, at the mention of his statue had turned red. The man literally had steam coming from his ears.

"ENOUGH! Those who've betrayed Lieutenant Morgan shall die here! MEN FIRE!"

The surrounding marines hesitated, as what sane and decent man would shoot a 12-year-old girl. Sure, she was aiding a criminal, but she was just a child. But then Morgan ordered them to shoot themselves if they weren't going to listen, so with great regret the marines fired.

Luffy wasted no time, she threw herself in front of her friends her arms spread wide, acting as a human shield, but as the bullets got closer, she realized something.

 _I'm not tall enough!_

She closed her eyes and did the only thing she could do.

"Hey what are you doing!? Get out of the-"Zoro yelled, only for his voice to die in his throat at the sight before him.

Two big sapphire-colored bat-like wings sprouted from her back. She spread her wings wide just as the bullets hit. The dragon felt the parts of her body got hit stretch behind her, before quickly retracting. The bullets shot back towards the marines. But none paid any mind to them, even as one missed Morgan's face by an inch. They were all staring at the sight before them, just as surprised and stunned as the swordsman.

There in front of everyone, stood the 12-year-old. But her appearance had changed drastically.

Her eyes were now like two tiny pools of liquid gold with a black slitted pupil in each. Her midnight black hair was now snow white with ocean blue highlights, two small white horns had replaced the straw hat and could be seen on top of her head. Her forearms were covered in sapphire-colored scales as were her hands which were now claws. And a long, stocky tail covered with sapphire scales sprouted from her lower back.

Stunned silence echoed through the air until it was shattered when Zoro recovered first.

"Wanna tell me what you are?"

"I-"

But it was Morgan who answered. "Well what do you know…" He studied the girl in front of him, with new interest. Luffy let out a small growl, she did not like the look in his eyes. "Looks like we've got an Ancient that's eaten a devil fruit. I know just what to do with you. How about becoming a slave for the Celestial Dragon's? MEN CAPTURE THE GIRL!"

The marines charged, swords raised.

Luffy flinched at the term 'slave', the fear in her eyes was unmistakable, her tail wrapped around her stomach.

 _Not again!_ She thought, her hand going to her side. _I won't lose my freedom again!_

"Hey, kid."

Luffy turned to look up at Zoro, underneath the scent of BO, she could smell sake, and metal. The look in his eyes reminded her of her brothers.

She quickly used her claws to slice his ropes.

Before she could blink, the dragon felt a soft wind pass by her towards the charging marines, the katanas on her back seemed to have vanished.

 **ZORO'S POV**

Zoro nearly had a heart attack when young girl he had just agreed to follow threw herself between him, the pink-haired boy, and the bullets.

He screamed for her to get out of the way, only to be shocked into silence when the girl sprouted wings, a tail, claws and scales. He didn't miss the aura coming from the girl, it was the same one he had sensed earlier.

 _So, it was you…_

He couldn't help but become angry when he saw the fear in her eyes when the marine said 'slave'.

When he called out to her, his voice was calm and gentle, surprising him greatly.

 _When did I get so attached? I barely know the kid._

As soon as she had cut his bindings, he quickly darted past her, taking the swords as he did so.

With a loud clang, Zoro had blocked all the swords with his own. The marines paled considerably when they realized just _who_ it was standing before them.

"You make one move and you're dead." He growled.

 **NO ONE'S POV**

"Cool." Luffy whispered.

The aura Zoro gave off greatly reminded her of her brothers.

She couldn't stop the smile from her face. Her wings, claws, tail and scales vanished.

"WHAT ARE YOU COWARDS DOING? KILL RORONOA AND CAPTURE THE GIRL!" Morgan roared.

Luffy growled at the man. She quickly jumped over Zoro, stepping on his back lightly to get some air.

"GUM GUM WHIP!" She shouted as stretched out her right leg, knocking away all the marines, leaving only Morgan standing.

Then Luffy jumped over to were Morgan was standing, and before the man could do anything, the dragon had picked the man up, even though he was at least ten times her own height and flipped him over her shoulder slamming him into the ground with enough force to knock him out.

"Well that takes care of you." She said.

 **Line break**

Luffy, Zoro and Coby were all sitting in the restaurant that Rika's mother owned and eating peacefully… though it was a sight to see watching a 12-year-old girl scarf down 40 bowls of food and not gain any visual weight.

"How can you eat more food than me who's had no food for three weeks?" Zoro couldn't help but ask.

"But I was hungry." She said. "And I haven't gone fishing in a while."

"That's not answering my question."

They all stopped when a local marine walked in.

"I would like to thank you for saving the town and the marine base," He said. "And I'm sorry for our actions against you." This part was meant for Luffy who just waved it off. "But unfortunately, we cannot be allowed to harbor pirates. I'm sorry but I will have to ask you to leave."

"Okay," Luffy said before pointing to Coby. "He's not a pirate. He just got caught up in the mess I made. His dream is to be a marine."

The marine seemed to be thinking about it as he observed the girl in front of him. Then his eyes widened in recognition.

"Y-you're Garp the Fist's granddaughter, aren't you?"

Luffy tensed biting her lip as she slowly nodded, wondering if he'd detain her, then call her grandfather.

 _I can grab Zoro and run…_

Everyone else was staring at her shocked. This run away little girl was Garp's granddaughter!

The marine nodded before he spoke again.

"Well… I can't say that I didn't see you… but if you're still when I go to call HQ…" He said nonchalantly, deciding to give the girl the chance to run.

Luffy slumped in her seat relieved before she grabbed Zoro's arm and took off towards her boat. The marine laughed, before he turned his attention to Coby.

"So, you want to be a marine?"


	7. A Very Good Reason to Worry

**A Very Good Reason to Worry**

It had been a few days since the two division commanders left the Moby Dick in search of Ace's wayward little sister.

It had been relatively quiet, when Ace suddenly stiffened. Whatever had caused the man's sudden discomfort was escaping the phoenix, there was nothing around them to cause such a reaction.

"What's wrong, yoi?" Marco asked.

"I don't know! But I can't shake the feeling that something happened to Luffy." Ace said.

A sudden thought dawned on Marco that he really didn't know much about girl, except for her age and some of her personality.

"You know, you never told us all that much about your sister, other than her age, name, personality and behavior. So, I gotta ask, what's she like, yoi?"

He watched as Ace's expression turned to one of brotherly affection and care.

"Luffia's a really sweet girl, though if she ever hears you say that, she'd hit you upside the head as hard as she could, and then prank you afterwards. She prefers to be called Luffy. She's eaten the gum gum fruit." Then his look darkened.

Marco noticed and waited silently.

"Of course her powers are gonna get her killed or enslaved one day."

Marco's eyes widened. _Enslaved!_

"It's why my brother's and I are not particularly fond of her being off the island. She was safe there, but out here, if anyone finds out what she is, there will be hell to pay."

"Wait you said 'what she is' what'd you mean by that?"

Ace realized that the man's enthusiasm on the topic was due to the fact that he never told anyone, including Oyaji, about what his sister was. It was most likely because of the lingering fear on what would happen if anyone were to find out. He sighed.

"I mean that my sister isn't really human. She's half dragon."

Marco nearly choked, his eyes widened. _A-a dragon! His sister is a dragon!_

But Ace wasn't done.

"Because of what she is, she can still swim, even though she's eaten a devil fruit."

Marco had a very dark look on his face now, he didn't need any more information. Now he just wanted to make sure that Ace's little sister didn't end up in the slavers market or dead anytime soon.

 _If the World Government discovers that she's an Ancient…_

He didn't finish the thought, instead he pulled out a den den mushi. He knew that they could not continue the search without telling Oyaji. He needed to know just how bad the situation with Ace's runaway sister was. Ace realized what his friend was doing, but did not stop him from making the call.

"Hey Marco, how's-"

"Vista, I need to talk to Oyaji now."

"Sure thing."

A few minutes later the two heard their father's deep voice on the other end.

"What is it Marco?'

"It's about Ace's sister, yoi."

"What about her? Judging from your tone, you just found out something about the brat from Ace, and it isn't good."

"Yeah. Oyaji… Ace's sister… She's in a lot of danger right now…"

"What do you mean boy?"

"Oyaji, she an Ancient." There was dead silence. "Ace told me that she's half dragon. And despite eating a devil fruit she can still swim. Oyaji, if she gets caught by the wrong people, and they figure out what she is… I don't want to think about it…"

There was now dead silence. Suddenly, there was a loud bang as they heard Whitebeard yelling orders to his 13 commanders to go looking for Ace's sister. Oyaji spoke one last time two before he ordered them to hurry up and find her.

"Ace, Marco! I've got the others searching for the brat! Don't worry, we'll find her!"

With that their father hung up.

"Don't worry Ace…" Marco said as he turned to his friend, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her…"

Ace gave Marco a grateful smile.

Authors Note:

Finished the chapter.


	8. Nightmare and the Truth

**Chapter 6 Nightmare and the Truth**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zoro bolted up, hand instinctively going for his katana. A quick glance showed no attackers. Then his eyes landed on Luffy, what he saw made his heart drop. The young girl's frame was shaking and drenched in sweat. Her face was ghostly pale and her body was thrashing, as if fighting off invisible attackers. Scales were appearing in waves on her skin before vanishing. Zoro instantly picked up the 12 year old, wrapping his arms around her securely and protectively.

"Mama… Ace-nii… Sabo-nii… Law-nii… help me." Luffy whimpered.

"Hey… Luffy." Zoro said, his voice soft (which he would later deny if anyone asked), as he tried to wake the girl.

Her eyes shot open. She looked around before her eyes settled on Zoro.

"Zoro-nii." Came the voice of the trembling girl.

"Hey Luffy."

"Zoro-nii!"

With that the little dragon cried into his chest clutching his shirt.

"This is real right?" She choked out, through sobs. "I'm free? Not in a cage?"

Zoro's eyes widened and he unconsciously tightened his grip on her.

"Yes Captain, don't worry you're safe. You're not in a cage." He reassured in a firm voice.

He continued to hold the girl as she sobbed. Eventually she quieted, falling asleep in the safety of her first mate's protective hold.

 _What the hell did this kid go through!?_ Zoro wondered, as he too fell back asleep, holding his captain in his arms.

 **Line Break**

Luffy sat at the bow of the boat, staring at the skies and ocean, her eyes slightly red from all the crying she did earlier. She sighed, gaining the attention of Zoro. He had not once brought up the issue of what happened earlier, for that she was grateful, but the 12 year old dragon decided that the man she saw as an older brother needed to know.

"A week before I ran away, I was captured by slave traders." Luffy began, still staring out into the distance. "I was trying to fly when I found myself underneath a net. The next thing I remember is waking up in my partial form in a cage on a ship. Before I could do anything, some guys came in one of them had a brand. I was pulled out of the cage and chained to a wall. Just before they could brand me, I lost control and shifted into my full dragon form. I destroyed everything on the ship, and escaped into the sea."

She stopped for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Zoro sat quietly listening, waiting for her to continue. Outside he showed no emotion, but inside he was boiling with rage.

 _So that's why she said that earlier._

"I got back home a day before I left." She continued. "The same day, I found out that my grandfather had come for a visit. Or so I thought. I overheard him telling my foster mother that he was going to take me to another island, where I'd be married off to a noble's son. So instead of letting them take my freedom away I ran. I didn't want to break the promise I made my brothers. But I also didn't want to break my promise with Shanks."

 **Zoro's POV**

Zoro sat there in silence as what the girl had told him sank in. _So she almost lost her freedom not once, but twice. What kind of grandfather marries off his own granddaughter!_

Then he reached over and bonked her in the head.

"OW! What'd you do that for?"

"Stop being so depressed kid. I didn't know I agreed to follow a wimpy Captain." He said, with a smirk on his face.

"I am NOT a wimp!" She shouted.

Zoro couldn't help but laugh. This seemed to annoy the little dragon, as she tackled him to the bottom of the boat.

"HA!" She said with a laugh.

Their playful fight lasted for a few minutes, before it ended with Luffy falling out of the boat.

"LUFFY!"

Zoro was about to jump in after the kid, when he got a face full of salt water. He spluttered, whipping the salt from his eyes. When he could see again, he found Luffy treading water laughing at him.

"I thought devil fruit users couldn't swim."

"They can't." She replied. "But I can cause I'm part dragon."

"Well we don't have to worry about you drowning." He said, as he reached out to pull her back in.

But before he could reach her, a giant bird came flying down and snatched up the girl in its beak.

Silence... then….

"WHAT THE HELL?"

End of chapter


	9. Dragon Meets Her Navigator

**Chapter 7 Dragon Meets her Navigator**

An 18 year old orange haired woman was running down the streets, dragging a bag of treasure and a map to the grandline.

"That was close." She huffed.

"ZORO-NII! HELP MEEE!"

The woman looked up to see a little girl trapped in the beak of a big bird.

"Whoa! What the hell?"

She watched as the girl punched the bird, prompting it to let her go.

"KYAA! ZORO-NII! CATCH ME!" The girl yelled as she fell.

The orange haired woman dropped her bag. She had no clue who Zoro was but he obviously wasn't around. She held out her hands.

"Hey! Don't worry kid! I got you!" She called.

The screaming girl fell into her arms.

"Whoa, that was some fall! Are you okay?"

Luffy looked up at the woman who'd caught her. She seemed familiar, then the woman's scent reached her nose. Oranges, pain, sadness, loneliness, it was the same scent she'd noticed when she meet Coby.

"Yeah, I'm okay! Thank you, nee-chan!" Luffy smiled. "I'm Luffy!"

"I'm Nami."

 **Line Break**

Luffy sat on a chair cross legged in a house she knew that didn't belong to Nami who sat across from her. But she'd worry about that later as she was busy eating the sandwiches that Nami had made. Said woman was currently admiring the map she'd stolen from another pirate.

"Hey, nee-chan!" Nami looked at her, surprised by the 'nee-chan' comment. "Are you a navigator? I wanna be Pirate Queen, but I need a navigator. Wanna join?"

"NO!"

Luffy jumped.

"I'm a pirate thief! I steal from pirates! Why would I want to join them!" She said giving the girl a hard look. That was a BIG mistake.

"C'mon! PLEASE!" Luffy begged, giving Nami her best puppy dog face. Nami tried to say no but couldn't. She finally sighed, giving the girl a small smile as her expression softened.

"Fine…"

"Yeah! I gotta big sister!" Luffy cheered.

Nami gave a soft grin, it felt nice to be called a big sister.

BOOOOOM!

Both girls jumped, while Luffy covered her ears at the sudden loud noise. They quickly ran outside only to see a row of demolished houses.

They looked at each other, before taking off in the direction of where the shot was fired.

 **Line Break**

Zoro was, despite what happened earlier, beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea following a 12 year old half dragon. He was also wondering how the hell did he managed to get himself locked in a cage.

After the bird had taken off with his captain, he'd come across three pirates stranded in the water (nearly ran them over too), as he tried to follow the girl. Now once he had reached land, the three pirates had ganged up on him, and now here he was sitting in a cage, listening to an idiot with a big red nose. Though the pirates were incredibly stupid, as they never took his katanas.

And he still hadn't found Luffy.

"WHERE IS MY MAP?" The big nosed idiot, Buggy, called out. Apparently some woman had stolen the man's map and treasure, and was nowhere to be found. This pissed him of greatly, and so Buggy decided he could find the woman himself, by blowing up the town with a weapon he called the Buggyball.

Though this time, Buggy decided to point the cannon in Zoro's direction. Just as he fired, Luffy appeared from nowhere and kicked the blasted thing right back to its owner. The Buggy Pirates screamed as their own weapon blew up in their faces.

Luffy landed on the roof, next to her was the woman who'd stolen Buggy's map and treasure.

"Hey, Zoro-nii!" She said cheerfully completely ignoring the destruction she just caused. "There you are! How'd you beat me here?"

A tick mark appeared on his forehead. _Seriously!_

"I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

The little brat just laughed, as she broke open the cage.

 **Line Break**

A few minutes later the trio found themselves in front of a pet store. Much to the little dragon's delight, she saw a dog sitting in front of the store.

"Hey! A puppy!"

The dog barked at the girl, its tail wagging as she picked it up.

"What's wrong boy?" She asked.

The dog barked again.

"I see." Luffy smiled.

"You speak animal?" Nami asked.

Luffy hesitated for a second, before she responded.

"I can't really speak to animals, but I can understand them somewhat."

Nami looked skeptical.

"So, what did he say?"

"He said he's protecting this store."

It was then Zoro turned to the woman next to him.

"So who's this?" He asked.

"I'm Nami."

"She's gonna be our navigator!" Luffy said happily.

"Oi, you people!" The trio turned to see an elder man coming up to them. "Leave ChouChou alone!"

"ChouChou?" Luffy asked.

"Who're you?" Zoro asked.

"I'm the Mayor of this town."

 **Line Break**

"So this store is ChouChou's treasure?" Luffy asked, after the Mayor explained to them the dog's history.

The mayor nodded.

"So you three are pirates?"

"I'm just a navigator." Nami said, then pointed to the other two. Luffy was leaning against Zoro, who was napping, with ChouChou in her lap. "They're pirates."

The Mayor raised an eyebrow at this, turning to the child he asked.

"Aren't you a little young to be a pirate? Where are your parents?"

Luffy stiffened slightly, and looked away, refusing to answer the question.

Zoro, who'd woken up when the girl tensed, shot the Mayor a glare.

This did not go unnoticed by Nami. But before she could say anything a loud growl echoed across the streets.

"Oh no! It's Mohji the Beast Tamer! We gotta run!"

With that the Mayor and Nami ran for cover, leaving Luffy, Zoro and ChouChou to fend for themselves.

 **Line Break**

The Mayor and Nami stared slacked jawed at the 12 year old that had just beaten a full grown lion and his tamer single handedly. Said child was silently walking back to ChouChou, who sat in front of the now destroyed store, her eyes hidden by her hat. They all watched as Luffy set a box of dog food in front of the dog.

"I'm sorry." She told the dog. "This is all I managed to save from the lion."

ChouChou stared at the box for a moment, before he licked the girl on the cheek. Then he took the box and walked away.

It was silent for a few moments before…

BOOOM!

Everyone spun around just in time to see a row of houses be annihilated by a buggyball.

"My house!" The Mayor cried.

Luffy stared in the direction of where the blast came from. There was no emotion on her face, though Zoro noticed that her eyes were turning gold.

"That is IT!" The Mayor roared. "I've had enough of this! I am the Mayor of this town! I won't run while my treasure is being destroyed!"

Luffy smiled, though her eyes still held that golden tint, when he declared that he would fight. Though he only got a few feet away before Luffy knocked him out.

"Why did you do that?" Nami yelled at the girl.

"He'll die if he fights, so I'll fight for him."

With that Luffy began to walk to where Buggy was. Zoro fell into a step behind her.

 _What did I get myself into?_ Nami wondered.

They reached their destination.

Luffy gave a devilish grin, flashing her canines. Then she took a deep breath before shouting out.

"HEY! HUGE RED UGLY BIG NOSE!"

There was dead silence, then…

"FIRE! FIRE!" Came a screeching cry.

BOOOOOOM!

 **Line Break**

"GUM GUUUUM BAAAAZOOOKAAAA!" Luffy cried as her scaled covered fists slammed into Buggy, sending him flying.

Luffy huffed as she turned and walked over to where her hat laid on the ground. She gritted her teeth, forcing back her other half, when she saw the three large gashes left by Buggy. She continued to stare at it until Nami came to her.

"I can fix it for you." She said gently.

The 12 year old gave the older woman a grateful smile.

 **Line Break**

A few minutes later all three were sitting in their boat and headed for the next island. Luffy was once again sitting at the front of the boat. Nami was in her own boat, fixing the girl's hat, Zoro was napping.

"Alright, all finished." Nami said as she handed Luffy her hat.

"Thank you, Nami-nee!" Luffy said as she hugged the woman.

Then the 12 year old's eyes landed on the sleeping first mate. A big mischievous smile appeared on her face, and pulled a marker out of her hoodie pocket. Nami watched as the girl carefully and quietly began to draw on the man's face.

Zoro's eyes shot open, but it was too late. Nami and the little prankster busted out laughing at what Luffy had drawn. Zoro took one look at the marker in the little dragon's hand and knew what she did.

"LUFFY!"

The girls just laughed harder.

Chapters done.

Authors Note:

because of what she is Luffy can understand animals. She also knows that dragon is her father, she was told by her mother before she died.

after zoro who in the crew should be the most protective of Luffy? Any ideas? Kaya and Robin are gonna be the 'mothers' of the crew.

please review


	10. Dragon Meets Sniper

**Chapter 8 Dragon Meets Sniper**

It had been a couple days since the trio had left Orange Town. Luffy was staring into the sea, lost in her thoughts. Zoro was napping, though he had confiscated Luffy's markers. Nami was reading maps, though she did shoot a glance towards the 12 year old on occasion.

During the fight with Buggy, Nami had noticed that after he had damaged the hat, the child's eyes had changed from brown to gold. Nami had just shrugged it off as a trick of the light, though when said child had sent the clown flying her arms were covered in what looked like scales. When Nami had questioned it, despite Zoro's word of caution, Luffy had told the older woman that she was a dragon.

 _She can't be a dragon._ Nami thought. _Dragons are just myth._

"Okay," Nami started to say, catching the attention of her companions. "We cannot sail for the Grand Line like this. This crew, provisions and ship are way too small."

"We need booze." Said Zoro.

"We need more than that!" Nami screamed at him.

"So what are we gonna do Nami-nee?" Luffy asked.

"We'll stop by at an island and try to get a better ship and supplies." Then she checked the maps again. "Let's see, the next island is call Gecko Island."

 _Gecko Island? Why does that sound familiar?_ Luffy wondered.

 **Line Break**

A few hours later, the trio had reached Gecko Island. Before Nami could get the boat on the shore, Luffy had jumped off, eager to see what was on the island. Zoro jumped onto the shore as well.

"Nice to be back on land." He said as he stretched. Then stopped as he heard rustling in the bushes on the hill.

"We've got company." He said in a dark tone, as he reached for his swords.

Nami and Luffy looked up at the bushes where Zoro was looking. Luffy jumped when something shot out from the bushes to land in the sand by her feet. Without realizing what they were doing, Zoro and Nami moved so they were standing in front of Luffy. Then the trio heard laughing coming from the bushes. Everyone looked to see a skinny young 17 year old with a long nose staring down at them. His arms were crossed and he had a confident smile on his face, many pirate flags appeared next to him from the bushes, bearing the man's Jolly Roger.

 _Wait is he…?_ Luffy thought, as she recognized him.

"I am Usopp, leader of this island and fleet of an invincible fleet of pirates. You must be fools to have tried to attack this island! If you don't get back to your boats now, my eighty million men will attack!" He yelled out.

"That's a lie." Nami said with a calm expression.

Luffy giggled at his expression.

"She knows!"

"Well I do now." Nami said with a smug smile.

Luffy couldn't help but laugh at the face Usopp made.

"Alright, eighty million may have been a little high, but I have many men on my side!"

"You mean those three?"

"AHH! SHE KNOWS!" Three children screamed from the bushes, before they took off running on the verge of tears.

"HEY YOU GUYS COME BACK!" Usopp screamed.

Luffy was now laughing so hard that she had to lean against Zoro to keep from falling over.

"Never seen a pirate who uses a slingshot." Nami said as she picked up the lead star that the boy had used.

"Be quiet!" Usopp shouted as he aimed his slingshot at them.

Luffy, at the sight of the slingshot, had stopped laughing.

"Now that you've drawn your weapon, will you use it?" She asked in a low tone, giving the older boy a serious look with her hat shadowing her eyes. Usopp just looked at the little girl in fear. Zoro decided to have some fun as well, as he flicked one of his blades from its sheath a bit so the boy could see the glint of the sword.

Usopp lost his nerve completely. He dropped the lead star from his slingshot and fell to his knees in defeat.

"Just as I thought, a true pirate's speech is much more intimidating. That's so cool." Usopp muttered.

Luffy looked up at Zoro and they both started laughing.

"I just repeated what someone else said," Luffy said, still laughing. "I stole that line from Shanks."

"Wait, you mean Red Haired Shanks?" Usopp asked the girl, leaning over the cliff.

"Yup! Your father's Yasopp right?" She asked.

Usopp was so shocked that he fell of the cliff, landing on his face. But then he was up, bombarding the young girl with questions. "You know my dad!?

 **Line Break**

Usopp lead Luffy and the others to a restaurant. While he did, Luffy told Usopp how she met his father. He listened as she told him how his father went on and on about his kid. Usopp smiled as he listened to every word.

"Hey Usopp." Nami said after they had gotten their food. "We were hoping to get a better ship. Do you know of anyone who could help us?"

"Sorry, but we don't have anyone here who could help you." Usopp said.

 _He's lying._ Thought Luffy.

Usopp looked at them nervously before grabbing his bag.

"I uh… gotta go. Eat all you want, it's on me." Then he was gone.

Before anyone could say anything, the front door swung open. It was the children from earlier.

"The Usopp Pirates are here!" They screamed. "Where's our Captain, you savages?"

Luffy studied the younger boys for a second, then she grinned flashing her canines.

"Ah, that meat was good." She said as she patted her swollen belly.

The kids stared at her in horror.

"M-meat?" Whispered the boy with the green apple cut hair.

"N-no way." Said the onion cut haired boy.

"D-did they…" The boy with light purple hair said.

"What have you done!?" All three shouted.

Zoro, picking up what his Captain was trying to do, turned towards them and gave a look of pure sadistic joy.

"If you're looking for your captain…" He said. "We _ate_ him."

"AAAHHHHH! CANNIBALS!" They screamed, before promptly fainting.

The two trouble makers burst out laughing. In fact, Luffy was laughing so hard that she fell out of her chair and on to the floor.

 **Line Break**

Luffy and her friends were standing in front of the manor that belonged to Usopp's friend Kaya. Before anyone could stop her Luffy was on the other side of the fence.

"Oi, Luffy you ca-" Nami started to say, but the girl was gone.

Zoro just sighed.

Luffy found Usopp up in a tree talking to Kaya through a window.

"Usopp-nii!" Luffy called out, causing the two to jump.

"Luffy? What are you doing here?"

"Usopp," Kaya asked. "Who's this?"

"Hi Kaya-nee!" Luffy said smiling. "I'm Luffy."

"Nice to meet you." Kaya said, slightly stunned at being called a big sister.

"What are you doing here Luffy?"

"I came here to see Kaya-nee!"

"Me? May I ask why?"

"Well I was hoping that-"

"What is the meaning of all this?" Came another voice.

Everyone turned to see a slim man with glasses and slick black hair.

"Khlahadore!"

Luffy narrowed her eyes, as she sensed something in the man she did not like. Now dragons (and half-dragons) are excellent judges in character. It is nearly impossible to lie to them as they can smell the truth from the lies. And so, the half-dragon's instincts were screaming at her to not trust this human. She wanted nothing more to do than grab both Usopp and Kaya and get them as far away from him as possible. But she stayed silent watching as an argument broke between Usopp and the butler. Though everything escalated when the man insulted Usopp's father.

"SHUT UP!" Usopp roared as he slugged the man right in the face, knocking him to the ground. "I'm proud that my father _is_ a pirate! Being a brave warrior of the sea, I'm very proud of him! Yes it's true that I'm a liar, but a pirate's blood that flows within me! That kind of honor isn't something that can simply be imitated! For I'm the son of a pirate!"

 **Line Break**

Luffy found Usopp in the woods, looking over a cliff. He was shaking.

"What's wrong Usopp-nii?"

"Hide!" He hissed, pulling the little girl down. She crawled next to him to look over the cliff.

On the beach were two men, one was a weird looking man with purple hair, the other one was the butler from earlier. Unfortunately, they were too far away to hear normally.

 _Good thing I'm not normal._ Thought Luffy as she used her enhanced hearing to listen in.

And she was glad she did.

"They're gonna kill Kaya-nee." She hissed.

"WHAT!" Usopp yelled.

"Well if it isn't Usopp the town liar and the brat from earlier."

Luffy and Usopp looked back over the cliff to see both men staring at them.

"Did you hear anything?" The butler asked.

Usopp opened his mouth to say something, but Luffy beat him to it.

"I heard everything." Luffy said with a growl, her eyes flashing. "I won't let you kill Kaya-nee."

Khlahadore, or Kuro, eyes narrowed dangerously at the girl before he nodded to his companion, who sighed and stepped forward.

"Look here children and watch my ring closely. With 'One, Two, Jango' and you'll fall asleep." He said.

"One…"

"Hide quick or we're done for!" Usopp cried.

"Two…"

Usopp dove to the ground covering his head.

"Jango!"

Fortunately, it didn't work on Luffy, however at the same time her narcolypsy kicked in.

Usopp watched in horror as the 12 year old fell off the cliff to land on the rocks below.

 **Line Break**

Zoro and Nami looked up to see Usopp running from the forest.

"Usopp! Over here!" Nami called, waving her hand.

There was no missing the boy's reluctance at coming over.

"Where's Luffy?" Zoro asked him, his arms crossed over his chest, looking at Usopp expectantly.

"Well she's…" Usopp said.

Zoro raised a brow, his steel gaze sharp on the boy.

"S-she's at the cliff side relaxing."

Zoro and Nami picked up on the lie immediately.

"Where. Is. Luffy?" Zoro asked again, there was an edge in his tone that sent shivers down Usopp's spine.

"She's DEAD!"

"WHAAT!"

 **Line Break**

Luffy was currently waking up from her fit, yawning as she stood up.

"Luffy!"

She turned to see Zoro and Nami running towards her.

"Zoro-nii! Nami-nee!" She said happily, then noticed their worried expressions. "What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Luffy asked confused.

"We were told you were dead."

"But I'm not."

Zoro sighed feeling a headache coming.

"What happened?"

Luffy's eyes widened as she remembered.

"Those guys! I heard! They're gonna kill Kaya-nee! The village! OH MY GOD! COME ON!"

With that she took off, leaving a dumbfounded Zoro and Nami.

 **Line break**

By the time Zoro and Nami had located Usopp, Luffy was nowhere to be found. So the three older teens devised a plan where they covered the slope in oil, unfortunately for them it was the _wrong_ slope. Usopp ran ahead followed by Nami, while Zoro got lost. Luckily he found them just in time to help take out the first wave of pirates that had reached the top of the slope.

The fighting continued for some time until Kuro made his appearance.

"C-C-Captain Kuro!" Cried out Jango.

"It's past the appointed time to attack." Kuro said in a calm voice from on top of the hill. "Yet, I find you being held up by children. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

Zoro, Nami and Usopp watched as Jango tried to explain to his former captain.

"This is disgraceful. To think that the Black Cat Pirate could be beaten by mere children. Have you all gotten that weak?"

"Weak!?" Two members of the Black Cat Pirates, Sham and Buchi, shouted out enraged before they charged at him.

But just before they reached him, he vanished. He appeared a second later behind them, this time wearing his Cat Claws.

"I'm giving you all five minutes to kill these pests." He said as he pulled back. "If you don't, then you all die by my hand."

"KURO!"

Everyone looked up the slope to see Kaya glaring at the former captain. Next to her stood Luffy, who was dragging a couple of pirates that she'd beaten. Zoro, from where he stood, could sense the young dragon's anger.

"Kaya! What are you doing here!?" Usopp screamed, terrified for his friend.

"Usopp-kun." She said in a quiet voice. "I was attacked by these pirates at the mansion. Luffy-chan saved me. I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"Miss Kaya. This is no place for one in your condition." Kuro said in a calm voice. "You should return to the mansion where it's safe."

He then turned his attention to Luffy.

"I believe I recall telling you to go play somewhere else child."

Luffy's only response was a growl as her eyes flashed angrily.

Kaya turned to Kuro, her eyes blazing in anger. "Merry and Luffy-chan told me everything. I will never hand my fortune over to you."

Kuro studied Kaya for a while before he sighed. Then he started to sway.

"NO CAPTAIN KURO! NOT THAT MOVE!" Some of the pirates screamed in terror.

But it was too late.

"OUT-OF-THE-BAG-ATTACK!" He said as he vanished.

Sensing an attack, Luffy tackled Kaya to the ground shielding the older woman. Luffy hissed when she felt the man's 'Cat Claws' slashing across her back, ripping the young girls clothing.

"LUFFY!" Her friends cried out in worry.

But Luffy paid them no mind. Instead she focused on Kuro, who was slashing at random things all around them, including his crew.

"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN CREW!?" She yelled enraged.

This drew Kuro's attention back to her, slashing her across the chest but that was the girl's opportunity to grab the butler and slam him into the ground.

Kuro glared at the little girl who dared to interfere with his plans. But before he could do anything, she hugged him, trapping his arms and legs.

"GUM GUUUM BEEELLLL!" She shouted as she looked him in the eyes, before covering her head in scales and slamming it against the ex-pirate captain's head.

"She did it!"

"She defeated Kuro!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Monkey D Luffy! And I'm gonna be the Queen of the Pirates." Luffy said grinning through the pain, before she literally kicked Kuro's unconscious body straight into the deck of the Black Cat's ship.

The Black Cat's ran with their tails between the legs.

 **Line Break**

"That was very reckless of you Luffy-chan." Kaya said as she finished bandaging the young girl.

Zoro, Nami and Usopp stood to the side. Luffy just shrugged, wincing when she pulled her wounds.

"I wasn't going to let a pirate who gave up his name and quit the sea, hurt my nakama."

Kaya just smiled softly at the girl.

"Well if you're ready I have a surprise for you all." She said.

A few minutes later Kaya led them down to the docks. Zoro was caring Luffy on his back as Kaya said that she didn't want her wounds to open again.

Standing on the pier was Meri, Kaya's other butler was waiting for them with a smile on his face and a bandage on his forehead.

"Cool!" Luffy said in awe.

"Wow." Zoro said.

"A caravel." Nami cheered.

As Meri explained the workings of the ship to Nami, Luffy despite Kaya's word of caution was running around on Merry Go's deck.

"Luffy-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kaya-nee."

"I was wondering if I could join your crew."

"Eh?" Nami and Zoro said.

Luffy just studied Kaya for a moment. "Why?" Was all she asked.

"In the past year I've been highly depressed over my parents' deaths. Usopp-kun to so much effort to cheer me up. I can't remain that way anymore." She paused for a moment. "I want to see the world. I want to be a nurse."

Luffy stared at Kaya a little bit longer, before a large grin appeared on her face. She embraced the older woman in hug.

"I'd love to have you with us Kaya-nee!"

At that moment, screams could be heard coming down the hill. Everyone looked to see Usopp rolling down the hill with a very large backpack.

"What's Usopp-nii doing?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"We should stop him," Said Zoro. "He's heading straight for the ship."

Both Zoro and Luffy, despite her injuries, stuck their foot out and stopped him by slamming their feet in his face.

"T-thanks." He muttered.

"You guys, take care!"

"Why?"

"I'll be a pirate just like you, so we might meet again someday."

"What're you talking about?" Zoro said in annoyance. "Hurry up and get on."

"Huh?"

"We're friends aren't we?"

Usopp stood there shocked, before tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm the captain!" He shouted as he jumped on-board the Merry.

"NO, I'm the captain!" Luffy yelled angrily as they set sail.

It was then Usopp noticed Kaya.

"Kaya? What're you doing here?"

"Kaya-nee's coming too!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"EEEHHH?"

End Chapter

 _Please Review_


	11. Baratie

from the last chapter, Luffy does have narcolepsy, but it's not as severe as Ace's. Her 'fits' happen about once every three weeks or so. I think I've decided to make Hawkeye her 'Uncle'. So far Zoro is the only one who's been told of Luffy's reason to running away.

Here come's Sanji, Gin, Johnny and Yosaku.

Please Review

 **Chapter 9 Baratie**

Luffy sat on the figure head of her new ship, the Merry Go. She loved the fact that she could run around on the deck, though that didn't curb her energy at all. She stood and looked around. Zoro was napping against the mast, Kaya was in the kitchen, Nami was in the room that she had claimed for her map making, and Usopp was painting on a piece of black cloth.

"Whatcha' doin, Usopp-nii?" She asked.

Usopp chuckled before lifting up the cloth.

"This is a pirate ship, right? Well a pirate ship need a pirate flag. So what do you think?" He asked as he held it up for her. The flag had a skull on it wearing a straw hat. In the background was a crown with a jewel that held the image of a sapphire dragon in it.

After Kaya had discovered that the girl's wounds had healed way too quickly, Luffy had told her and Usopp what she was, and that due to her dragon healing factor, her wounds healed faster than the average person's. Surprisingly, they believed her, unlike Nami who was still adamant about that. In fact Usopp was ecstatic about the fact that his captain was a dragon.

Luffy smiled as she looked at the flag.

"I like it, but what does it mean exactly?"

Usopp grinned mischievously as he answered.

"Well a Queen needs her crown, right?"

She grinned as she nodded.

"Yep! I like it very much!" She said as she hugged him. "Thank you, Usopp-nii."

Suddenly an idea popped in her head.

"Hey, Usopp-nii, come here!" She said as she pulled the older boy with her. "We've got a cannon on board! I want you to practice with it."

She then pointed to a rock formation up ahead.

"Try and hit that rock."

"Okay."

Luffy sat on the railing, watching as Usopp fired the cannon a few times at the rock, hitting it every time. After the fifth shot the formation finally crumbled to pieces, sinking into the ocean.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked, having woken up after the fourth shot, walking over to the two, just as Usopp fired for the sixth time.

All three watched as cannonball sailed through the air, over the destroyed rock formation and into the hull of a marine ship. Usopp and Luffy just gaped, while Zoro sweat-dropped. A silent agreement was made between the three to never speak of the incident, and they nonchalantly walked away. Usopp to paint the sails, Zoro went into the kitchen, while Luffy went to go see Nami.

"Hey, Nami-nee?" Luffy exclaimed as she walked into the chart room. "Do you know where we're heading?" She asked in curiosity.

Nami smiled as she answered.

"We're heading to Logue Town. There we'll sto-"

She didn't get to finish, as a loud crash was heard from outside.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, YOU FILTHY PIRATES!"

Alarmed, Nami and Luffy rushed onto the deck, to see a tan-skinned man wearing sunglasses, with a 'sea' tattoo on his left cheek, swinging his sword around like a mad man. He smelled like metal and cologne.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"Shut up!" The man yelled as he attacked her.

Luffy quickly dodged, but the attack cut off a part of Merry's railing.

Before the man could attack again, Nami clocked him upside the head with her bo staff.

"Ok bright guy!" She said, glaring down at the pitiful grumbling man, obviously not happy that he attacked her young friend. "What do you think you're doing?"

He whimpered when she hit him again, causing Luffy to laugh her head off at his expense.

Just then, Zoro and Kaya walked out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Hey, aren't you Johnny?" He asked as he recognized the defeated intruder.

The man, Johnny, sat up to see who had said his name.

"Big bro Zoro!"

"So it's Johnny." Zoro said. "Where's Yosaku?"

"Yosaku's dying!"

 **Line Break**

A few minutes later they had Yosaku laying on the deck to get a better look at him. The man was extremely pale, his eyes were rolled back and was breathing hard. He was about as tall as Johnny and wore a long green coat with a black shirt. He also wore some sort of headgear. Luffy noted that he had the same scent as Johnny.

Kaya knelt next to him.

"H-he was perfectly fine until a while ago," Johnny stated as he continued to cry. "Then he grew pale and started to lose consciousness. I have no clue why."

"He has scurvy." Kaya said as she finished examining the ill man. "Usopp-kun, there are some limes in the kitchen. Can you go squeeze them and bring me the juice please?"

Usopp nodded and Luffy chirped that she'd help. A few minutes later, they were pouring the lime juice into Yosaku's mouth.

"Scurvy?" Johnny asked.

It was Nami who answered him.

"It's an illness caused by a lack of vitamin C. He should be fine in a few days."

"Wow, Nami-nee!" Luffy said, impressed. "You're just like Kaya-nee!"

Suddenly, Yosaku came back to life. He and Johnny started to dance around, singing with joy.

"It worked! He's recovered!" Johnny yelled happily.

"You don't recover that quickly!" Nami yelled in fury.

Kaya was also displeased.

"Mister Yosaku," She said in a calm voice that held a hint of danger. "Please sit down. You are not fully well yet."

"H-hai!" The two men said sitting down where they were.

Luffy giggled at their antics.

"So who are you guys?" She asked.

Both men looked at the little girl.

"Pardon us, lil sis for not introducing ourselves. We're both bounty hunters."

"My name is Johnny."

"My name is Yosaku."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." They said together.

"Nice to meet you, Johnny-nii, Yosaku-nii." Luffy said with a big grin. "I'm Luffy!"

"I never expected to see you guys out here." Zoro said.

"We never expected to see you become a pirate, Big bro." Yosaku said.

Zoro shrugged, then pointed to Luffy. "The little brat here convinced me."

"Hey!" Luffy said with a pout. "Meanie Zoro-nii!"

Everyone chuckled, before Yosaku suddenly paled and passed out on the deck.

"Yosaku!" Johnny exclaimed.

 **Line Break**

Yosaku was then moved into the lounge to rest.

"Let this be a lesson." Kaya said in a firm tone, after she scolded Yosaku.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed. "This can happen on a long trip."

"Especially since we don't have much room for food." Usopp added soberly.

"Speaking of which," Nami said. "We should get someone who knows this dietary business."

"Dietary?" Luffy asked.

"Like a cook, Luffy-chan." Kaya said.

Luffy thought for a moment before she said.

"Let's get a sea cook!"

"That's a great idea, Luffy-chan."

Johnny began to smile.

"If you're looking for a sea cook, I know where you should go."

"Where?"

"The floating restaurant, Baratie!"

 **Line Break**

After a series of events and an accident, Luffy found herself standing in front of the head chief and captain of the famous sailing restaurant Baratie, Zeff. She had almost blown up the ship with the man with it when she deflected a cannonball that had been fired at her and her crew earlier. The result, was a gaping hole in the captain's quarters of the ship. The man was willing to forgive her, with just one problem.

"I will NOT be staying here for one year!"

This earned her a whack upside the head.

"What makes you think you can work off the debt in five days!"

"I have to keep moving! If I don't then, they'll catch me! I'll get dragged home and be forced to become some idiot noble's wife!" She said, from her place on the floor. _Or a slave…_ "NO WAY AM I LETTING THAT HAPPEN IF I CAN HELP IT!"

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a man with blonde hair in a black suit. He smelled of cigarettes and food.

"Oi! What the hell is going on?'

"Sanji you-"

"There's a 12 year old in the room." Luffy said, drawing the attention of both cooks. Sanji blinked before walking over to her, and offering a hand.

"I have no idea why a little lady such as yourself is doing on the floor like that." He said as he helped her stand.

"So what's going on?"

Zeff just grumbled, before hollering out.

"None of your business! Just take the brat and go!"

Sanji just shrugged and walked off, taking Luffy with him.

Zeff stared at the closed door for a moment, before he sighed.

"She's just like her mother…"

 **Line Break**

Luffy sat on a crate and out of the way as she watched as Sanji and his fellow chefs went about the kitchen, cooking and preparing various dishes. They had formerly introduced themselves as they walked in, before Sanji had her sit on said crate. Sanji left the kitchen, but was never gone for too long, and occasionally dropped a fruit of some sort into her hands as he passed by.

Suddenly, Nami and Kaya walked in, catching Sanji's eye.

"Oh! What lovely beauties you ar-" He stopped suddenly as he remembered something.

One of the cooks, Patty, busted out laughing at the sudden behavior change.

"HAHAHAHA! What's this? Sanji's actually behaving and not acting like a per-" He didn't get to finish as Sanji slapped his hand over the man's mouth, earning him several strange looks from the surrounding cooks.

Sanji simply gestured to the little girl, who was paying attention to her current snack. They all nodded in understanding and went back to cooking as the two woman walked over to Luffy.

"So how did it go, Luffy-chan?" Kaya asked.

Luffy swung her feet as she offered both woman an orange, before answering.

"It went well, despite the fact I got clocked in the head for saying that I'd work in only five days."

This got laughs from everyone present.

"I found us a cook though."

"Really now?" Nami asked. "And who would that be?"

Luffy just grinned before calling out.

"SANJI-NII!"

Sanji came over, giving the little girl a strange look the whole time.

"Do I want to know you called me over here?"

"I want you to join my crew!"

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna be the Queen of the Pirates! And I need a cook!"

Sanji grinned slightly before giving her a pat on the head.

"Aren't you a little young to be a pirate?" He asked. He wasn't picking on her, no he was just curious as to why a child was sailing to become a pirate.

"I can't wait till I'm older! I don't have time to wait anymore! It's either I become a pirate now, or get married off to some egotistical rich brat, who I know for a fact I'm going to clobber sooner or later."

 _Or be sold as a slave, once they find out what I am._

Everyone laughed, no one present would put it past her to do just as she said she would.

Sanji was about to answer when the sound of a gun going off could be heard from the dining area.

 **Line Break**

In the dining area, something was off as there were several marines in the room.

Luffy hid behind Sanji so she wouldn't be seen by the marines. After a quick glance, she had located the rest of her crew (along with Johnny and Yosaku) sitting at the other end of the dining area.

"Fullbody, sir!" One of the marines said to a man wearing a white pinstripe suit. He had short pink hair, with metal knuckles on his hands. "The captive escaped!"

Suddenly a man appeared behind them looking half-starved and near death, stumbling slightly before finally collapsing. Luffy studied the man for a moment, before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Please, give me some food, I don't care if its table scraps, just please!" Said the man, begging slightly.

Suddenly Patty appeared in front of the man, looking very irritated.

"Do you have money? No money, no food!" He stated simply.

The man was about to answer when Luffy walked up to him and offered him an unpeeled orange that she'd snagged from the kitchen.

"Here you go Nii-chan." She said, offering him a small smile.

"T-thank you." The man said, surprised at the young girl's actions.

She nodded, before turning to walk back over to Sanji.

She had taken only two steps when the marine, Fullbody, roughly grabbed her arm. She tried to tug out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"Wait a minute. Where do you think you're going, eh?" He said in a dark tone. "Your grandfather's very worried about you, you know."

She did not like this man. He reminded her of the slavers.

"Let go!" She cried out as she struggled in the man's grip.

 **Sanji's POV**

Sanji watched as the young girl walked over to give the starving man an unpeeled orange. He was shocked yet grateful at her actions.

His eyes narrowed dangerously when the shitty marine grabbed her arm. He watched as she suddenly stiffened, fear flashed through her eyes. Sanji could've sworn they changed to gold.

"Let go!" She cried out, as she struggled in the marines grip.

A flash of green caught his eye. He glanced over to see a green haired slowly making his way over. The man's eyes were narrowed dangerously.

But Sanji beat him to it.

He quickly walked over to kick the marine in the head, forcing him to let her go. She quickly darted behind him, before sticking her tongue out at the marine. But Sanji could feel her shaking.

"How about you keep your hands off my little sister!" He stated, there was a dangerous edge in his voice.

That shitty marine had more than just overstepped his boundaries. The rest of the marines quickly dragged their leader out of the restaurant and back to their ship, not wanting to suffer from the same fate.

"You okay, Luffy-chan?" He asked as he looked at her.

She nodded.

"Thank you, Sanji-nii."

 **Line Break**

Luffy walked out of the restaurant with a bowl of fruit that she'd snuck out from the kitchen, with Sanji's help. He still hadn't answered her on whether he was going to join or not. She gave a gentle smile, as she found who she was looking for; the starving man from earlier. She walked over and introduced herself as she placed the bowl in front of him.

"Hi, Nii-chan! What's your name?" She asked.

"My name's Gin." He said. "Thank you for the fruit."

She nodded.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that you ran away from home when you weren't supposed to." He stated, stuffing an apple down his mouth, only choke a little, and then swallow it down when Luffy hit him on the back.

"Hehe… Yep! I'm gonna be the Queen of the Pirates! But to do that I need to have a good crew. There are two people here who I wanna recruit. But one hasn't said yes yet." She stated with a smile.

Gin nearly choked when she said the Queen of the Pirates.

"Unless you have a death wish kid, I would advise against that! No offense, but the Grand Line is no place for someone your age."

"I don't care!"

Gin, as well as Sanji who had just come up to the pair, stared at the girl in shock.

"Being the Queen of the Pirates is my dream! I'm gonna fight for my dream, and I'm not gonna let anyone stop me! If I die young, at least I died fighting for my dream!"

"So, Gin-nii, wanna be apart of my crew?"

Gin shook his head, as Sanji finally decided to speak up.

"We have a small boat that's ready to leave when you're ready." He said, as Luffy stood up and ran back inside, giving Gin a small wave before she disappeared from sight.

Gin couldn't help but laugh.

"A little ball of energy isn't she?" He said, before nodding to Sanji. "Thanks for the food. I won't forget this kindness that you've showed me today."

He then got in the boat and set sail. 

**Authors Note:**

I've decided to make the battle on Baratie a different chapter. Sorry about that.


	12. Dragons, Hawks, Foul Play

Sorry about that. It's easier for me to put the battle in a different chapter. I may or may not do it for the other battles.

Oh I still need help on picking a scent for Gin. Any Ideas?

PLEASE REVIEW

 **Chapter 10** **Dragons, Hawks, Foul Play**

Luffy was again sitting in the kitchen while her nakama ate in the dining room. Sanji had allowed her to help a little, peeling potatoes in between the fruits she was eating that he had given her keep her occupied. He couldn't help but notice that the girl seemed moodier than she had been yesterday, he shrugged it off as a child thing.

The true reason for the child's moodiness, was that her body was wanting to shift. It had been a while since her last full shift. The half dragon could only go so long without fully shifting into her dragon form, otherwise she'd start to experience a feeling of being trapped by her surroundings. Unlike small spaces or cages that just made her feel trapped, this feeling was one of being trapped by her own skin. It'd make her very irritable and a nightmare to be around for any length of time, her brothers had learned that the hard way. She would always try holding off the full shift with a partial one. That helped to ease the feeling of being trapped for a while.

Unfortunately, there was nowhere on the Baratie or on the Merry Go where she could shift fully or partial, not with as many people there were at Baratie or with their guests (Johnny, Yosaku) on the Merry. She would only tell those in her crew on what she was, though she had asked the duo bounty hunters if they wanted to join, they had yet to respond.

Suddenly a lot of screaming and shouting could be heard from the dining area.

"What the Hell?" Sanji called as he ran into the room followed by Luffy.

"IT'S DON KRIEG'S PIRATE SHIP!"

Sure enough, when they rushed to look out of the windows, they saw a huge galleon growing closer and closer to the Baratie.

"A skull with two hourglasses at its side..."

"There's no doubt about it! That's Krieg's flag!"

"Why is he here!?"

"Talk about a huge ship!" Luffy said from her spot next to Sanji.

It was indeed a huge ship, it was the biggest ship she'd seen, and it was even bigger than Shank's ship, the Red Force.

But then she noticed something else.

"That ship… is in complete shambles!" someone yelled out.

The ships sails were torn, not even half the sails were there. The wood and paint were broken and scraped off, a large chunk of the figurehead was missing.

Suddenly, the doors flew open, revealing a large weaker figure being supported by a much smaller figure, who Luffy recognized as Gin.

The larger man, Don Krieg, looked up at everyone with a frightening stare.

"Sorry for intruding… But could I have some water… and food?" His voice was deep and shaky, sending shivers down the young dragon's spine. It sounded inhuman. It didn't help when the man's scent hit her, the man smelled of lies. Unlike Usopp, who used his lies for stories to entertain the energetic girl, this man's lies smelled like hurtful lies. She took a deep breath to force back her other half, the itchiness of her skin got worse.

Sanji started a little when something bumped his legs. He looked down to see Luffy hiding behind him, her eyes never leaving the other pirates face. Her expression unreadable.

He wanted to ask the kid what was wrong, but Krieg had started again.

"If its money you want, I've got plenty…" He said, before he fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Please! I'm begging you! Give him some food and water!" Gin cried as he tried to pull his captain back up.

Laughter came from the Patty and another chef, Carne, as they studied the pirate.

"So this is what the infamous Don Krieg looks like!"

Luffy watched as Sanji walked into the kitchen. She followed after him to watch as he began to pull out various ingredients and mixing them together on the stove. Luffy smiled and ran back to the dining area, where she quickly made her way over to her friends, who sat at the far end of the room.

"I won't do anything. If you give me food, I promise I'll withdraw from here…"

Luffy let out a quiet growl, before she saw Sanji reenter the room with a plate filled with food and a bottle of wine. She watched as he walked closer to Gin and gave him the plate and wine.

"Here, Gin. Give this to him." He said compassionately.

This did not sit well with the other chefs.

"Sanji! What the hell are you doing? Take back that food this instant! Don't you know who that man is!? The ruler of the East Blue, the king of deceptions!"

Suddenly, Luffy stiffened.

"SANJI-NII!" She shouted. "DUCK!"

Sanji looked confused but did it anyway, leaving Krieg to swing his arm over him harmlessly.

"Nice reflexes cook." Krieg said.

"Don Krieg! Why'd you attack him?" Gin asked in shock, before crying out in pain when Krieg hurt his shoulder.

Krieg ignored him as he eyed the restaurant.

"This is a nice ship. I'll take it. My old ship is on the verge of sinking, so I'll need a new one. As for you cooks, get my men some food. I've got 100 men starving over there, so hop to it."

Sanji started walking back towards the kitchen.

"Oi, Sanji, what are you doing?" One of the chefs cried.

"Heading to the kitchen." He said without glancing back. "I've gotta 100 meals to make."

He only took a few more steps, before he was knocked down by an angry Patty.

"Oi, Patty!" Cried Carne.

"Take him out here!" Patty ordered.

Before anyone could do anything, Zeff appeared with a big bag over his shoulders.

"Here is 100 meals worth of food." He said as he tossed the bag to Krieg. "Take it and leave."

 **Line Break**

As soon as Krieg had left with the bag of food, Luffy was by Gin's side, followed by Kaya.

"Gin-nii!"

Gin looked at the little girl, guilt written all over his face.

"I'm so sorry, kid." He said. "I didn't think he'd do this."

Luffy shook her head.

"It's not your fault Gin-nii."

"But-"

"She's right. You've got no reason to be apologize." Zeff said, shocking the cooks. "Every cook here did what they though was right."

This caused the other chefs to ask why Zeff was taking Sanji's side. After they said that it was Sanji's fault that Krieg was after the ship, Zeff told them that they didn't know the pain of starving. After stating that if they were going to keep complaining then they could leave. It was silent for a moment before every chefs claimed that they'd stay and fight for their home.

"Hey, Gin-nii, what happened?" Luffy asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"On the seventh day of our voyage, we came across of a man, who sank our ships one by one." Gin just stared at the floor as he told them what happened. "His eyes… sharp and murderous… were like that of a hawk."

Luffy's eyes widened a little at this. _Eyes like a hawk? That sounds like-_

"Hawk-eye Mihawk!" She heard Zoro gasp from behind her.

"It that someone you know Zoro-san?" Kaya asked as she finished helping Gin.

"He's the man I've been searching for." Was all Zoro said.

"Hey! Are we really going to the Grand Line!?" Usopp asked panicking.

"Of course we are, Usopp-nii!" Luffy said, as she stood, cracking her knuckles before walking toward the galleon.

"Hey, where are you going kid?" Gin asked.

"To fight Krieg." She said.

"Are you crazy!?" Nearly everyone shouted, forcing her to cover her ears.

"You're just a little kid!" Patty said.

"You're asking for a death wish kid!" Another chef cried.

"Have you seen how strong Don Krieg is!?" Yelled Gin.

"I have! And I don't care!" She said. "He insulted my crew, and hurt Gin-nii! Besides he hasn't seen how strong I am!"

Everyone just stared at the girl in shock.

 _She really is just like her mother…_ Zeff thought as he smirked at Luffy's confidence.

Then he said, "One of you brats open up the fin."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because if this brat is anything like her mother…"

Now this caught Luffy's attention.

"You knew mama?"

Zeff nodded. "I met her and your uncle, when I was still a pirate."

This caused her to stiffen.

"Don't worry little dragon," Zeff said so only she could hear. "I won't tell."

Everyone looked back and forth between the two, confusion on their faces. Before anything else could be said, a huge roar came from Krieg's men on the galleon.

Luffy dashed outside, just as Krieg ordered his men to attack.

But before the men could comply with the order, the entire galleon was suddenly split down the middle and collapsed in the sea. While everyone was crying out, and basically giving Luffy a headache with all the screaming, Johnny and Yosaku came running in soaking wet.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked. "Why are you wet?"

"Big Bro!" Johnny yelled. "Big sis Nami. She…"

"Took the ship and treasure and sailed away!" Yosaku yelled.

"SHE DID WHAT!?" Zoro, Usopp yelled.

"Why would Nami-chan, take the Merry?" Kaya asked.

"That damn witch!" Zoro yelled, punching the wall. "She just had to make the situation worse!"

"That heartless thief!" Usopp yelled in anger.

"Wait!" Luffy called out as she searched over the sea to try and get a glimpse of the ship. "I see the Merry Go!"

She turned towards Johnny and Yosaku.

"Johnny-nii, Yosaku-nii, where is your boat?"

"We have it moored to the restaurant." Yosaku said at once.

"Zoro-nii, Usopp-nii, Kaya-nee," Luffy ordered turning to them all. "Take their ship and go get Nami-nee!"

"Let her keep the ship." Zoro stated. "That woman's way more trouble than she's worth."

"NO! Nami-nee's the only one I'll accept as the ship's navigator." Luffy said firmly.

Zoro sighed. "Fine! I'll do it!"

"The ship's ready Big Bro Zoro!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled.

"What about you, Luffy-chan?" Kaya asked.

"I'll stay here." Luffy said. "Besides there's two people that have yet to answer my question."

Zoro studied her for a moment. There was no missing the slight tremors of her body, nor the golden flash of her eyes.

"Well, just be care-"

"Over there! It's _that_ man!"

"He came back!"

"Don Krieg, that's the man who destroyed our fleet!"

That got everyone's attention. Looking past the ruined ship, everyone could see the form of a single man sitting on a small raft that was lit by several candles with green flames. The man was tall and lean with a short beard, moustache. He wore a wide brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long open black coat with no shirt. There was a small golden cross-shaped necklace around his neck. And on his back, was a large black blade.

But underneath his hat, they could see his eyes, cold yellow eyes that resembled a hawks. Some of them shivered at the sight, while a big smile appeared on Luffy's face.

"That psycho followed us here!"

"Y-you monster!" One of the Krieg Pirates yelled. "Why are you doing this to us!? What the hell did we ever do to you!?"

Mihawk glanced at him in uninterest. "Just killing time."

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled a pirate as he aimed his pistols and shot at Mihawk.

With one graceful motion of his sword, Mihawk deflected the bullets with barely twisting his wrists.

"W-what, I missed!?" The pirate stuttered in shock.

"No." Said Zoro from behind the pirate. "He redirected the bullets with just the tip of his sword."

Then to Mihawk he said, "I've never seen such graceful movements.

"There's no strength in swordplay based on force." Mihawk said neutrally.

"So, this ship was split by that sword as well?"

"Of course."

"It's clear now, you're the strongest!" Zoro said excitedly. "I set sail for only one reason. To meet you."

"And what is your goal?"

"To be the best!"

Mihawk smirked. "How foolish."

"Hey! Things are getting worse, Luffy!" Usopp yelled at his Captain. "The Merry is about gone from our sights!"

But Luffy paid no attention to Usopp as she watched as Zoro challenged Mihawk to a duel.

At the word 'Luffy' an odd expression appeared on Mihawks face. Turning his attention from Zoro, Mihawk looked around. Golden hawk-like eyes met golden-tinted brown eyes. From where she stood, she could pick up the scent of metal, wine, and hawks.

"I was not expecting to see you here, Little Dragon." Mihawk said as he stared at Luffy, who despite her earlier excitement at seeing him, found a sudden interest in the ocean.

"Hehe…" She said. "H-hi Uncle Hawkie."

Silence…

Then…

"UNCLE HAWKIE!?"

 **Line Break**

"Monkey D Luffia," Luffy cringed at her Uncle's use of her full name. "Care to tell me why you're here?" Mihawk asked from his place on the raft.

Luffy crossed her arms, and looked everywhere but at Mihawk, refusing to answer.

Meanwhile, everyone was still getting over the shock of hearing the young girl refer to Mihawk as 'Uncle Hawkie'.

Usopp was in shock, his jaw almost crashed through the floor boards. The duo swordsmen were in a similar state, same could be said for most present. The others, Kaya, Zeff looked stunned. The worst off were Zoro, Gin, Krieg, and the Krieg Pirates.

Mihawk studied the girl for moment, before he sighed and turned to a still stunned Zoro.

"Very well," He said to Zoro, who snapped out of his daze. "If you want a duel, then I shall give you one."

With one graceful jump, Mihawk appeared on the remains of Krieg's ship.

"Though I must ask you, why have you challenged me? Could it be your courage, or simply your ignorance?"

"My ambition drives me!" Zoro declared. "And a promise to my fallen friend."

"No one can beat big bro!" Yelled Yosaku.

"Bro, do your best!" Johnny encouraged.

Luffy said nothing, her arms remained crossed. She knew how this fight would end. She just prayed that her uncle wouldn't kill her first mate.

She watched as her uncle casually grabbed the cross he had around his neck. He pulled out a tiny blade that was smaller than a butter knife from the cross.

"What's the meaning of this?" Zoro demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"Unlike some idiots, I do not use a cannon to kill a fly. Although you seemed skilled, that does not mean much to me. The East Blue is the weakest of the seas," Mihawk stated, giving Zoro an apologetic look. "Unfortunately, I do not carry any blades small then this one."

"Don't mock me!" Zoro said pissed, as he charged Mihawk.

"ONI GIRI!" He yelled.

With barely even trying, Mihawk caught all three swords in mid-slash, freezing Zoro's movements.

"W-what the!?" Zoro exclaimed in shock.

"Zoro-nii!" Luffy yelled worriedly, but stayed where she was. The tremors grew.

"Bro's Oni Giri was stopped!" Yelled Johnny and Yosaku in disbelief.

Zoro couldn't move at all as Mihawk held him in place. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

With a flick of his wrist, Mihawk pushed Zoro back, causing him to fall onto the deck remains with a thud.

"You can't _possibly_ be this much better than me!"

Mihawk gave him an impassive look.

Throwing skill and technique to the wind, Zoro got back up and started to attack Mihawk wildly.

"Such ferocious swordplay." Mihawk mussed as he blocked another slash from Zoro.

This ticked Zoro off further, becoming more violent and reckless.

He crashed upon the deck when Mihawk moved aside from his attack.

The impassive look remained as he stared down at Zoro. "What is it then? What weight do you carry on your shoulders? Speak up, weakling!"

"No! I won't lose! I refuse to be defeated!" Zoro growled as he moved to attack again. "TIGER TRAP!"

Mihawk, done with toying with Zoro, thrusted the tiny blade into Zoro's chest when he got close.

Everyone gasped in horror and shock.

"Big Bro!" Johnny and Yosaku screamed as they attempted to join the battle to save their friend.

"Do not interfere." Luffy growled as she grabbed them.

It was clear that she was not happy either, her entire frame was shaking. Kaya and Usopp noticed this, and looked at each other worried.

"You are defeated, yet you do not step back. Do you wish for this blade to pierce your heart?" Mihawk asked.

"I don't know," Zoro answered honestly. "But if I step back, then all of the oaths, promises I made until now will all go to waste and I'll never be able to return before you again. That is why I can't step back."

"Even if it means death?" Mihawk questioned.

"Death would be better." Zoro said with no hesitation.

Mihawk glared at Zoro for a moment, there was a shine in his eyes that told Luffy that Zoro had earn just a little respect from her uncle.

"Tell me your name, boy." Mihawk asked as he pulled out his sword.

"I am Roronoa Zoro!"

"I will remember it!" Mihawk said as he grabbed his true sword. "It's been a while since I've seen such a strong will. As a reward, I will wield this Black Sword, to end your life."

"I appreciate the gesture."

With all words done, the two swordsmen did their final attack. Everyone watched as two of Zoro's swords shattered. Zoro careful sheathed the only one that survived. Then he turned to face Mihawk, arms spread wide.

"What are y-"

"Wound's on the back, are a swordsman's shame." Zoro said grinning.

"Splendid." Mihawk said as he brought his Black Blade down, creating a wound that stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip. The impact from the strike sent him tumbling into the sea.

"ZORO-NII!" Luffy screamed in horror, before she launched herself at her uncle, scales appearing on her face and arms.

"Damn it Hawkie!" She growled with rage.

Mihawk only had enough time to raise his blade again to block his enraged niece's claws.

"I let him live."

That was enough to calm her down a bit, she spun to see Zoro being fished out of the water by Johnny and Yosaku. Kaya was by his side in an instant to treat his wound.

"Zoro-nii!"

"It's still far too early for you to die," Mihawk said as he faced Zoro. "My name is Hawk-Eye Mihawk! You are strong, but there is still much for you to learn! Find your true self, and become stronger! No matter how long it takes, I will await you in your strongest form! Until that day you must hone your skills! Then, seek me out! Surpass this sword, Roronoa Zoro!"

Once he was finished with Zoro, he turned his attention towards Luffy.

"Now, Little Dragon," He said quietly, so that no one could hear. "Care to tell me why you're here?"

Luffy looked at her feet a moment, before meeting her uncles gaze. "It was no longer safe for me to remain at Dawn. Someone found out what I was."

Mihawk's gaze darkened at this.

"Though I don't think they knew who my parents are."

Mihawk relaxed slightly.

"So what is your goal?" He asked a little louder.

"To be the Queen of the Pirates!" She answered with no hesitation.

Mihawk smirked at his niece. "That will be a harder goal than surpassing me."

"I don't care." She said defiantly, sticking her tongue out at him. "I'm going to become one anyway."

"Zoro-san! Please don't move!" Kaya cried out, gaining Luffy's attention.

"L-Luffy… Can you hear me?"

"Zoro-nii!"

"I'm sorry for disappointing you," He said in a strained voice. "If I don't become the greatest swordsman in the world, it would be a disgrace to you, right? I've let you down, please forgive me. I swear… from this moment forward… that I will never lose again!" He declared. "Until I defeat him and become the greatest, I will never be defeated! Any problems with that, Pirate Queen!?"

A huge smile appeared on her face. "None."

Mihawk smiled. "You make a good team. I hope to see you again someday."

 **Line Break**

"Hey, Mihawk!" Krieg shouted with a cocky grin. "I thought you were here for my head."

"It crossed my mind," Mihawk said without looking at him. "But I've had enough fun for one day. I'm going home to rest."

"Funny." Krieg said, cracking his neck. "I haven't had enough! DIE!"

Luffy just shook her head at the man's stupidity, as her uncle deflected the attack.

"Missed." Krieg said.

But by then Mihawk was gone.

"Usopp-nii! Kaya-nee!" Luffy shouted. "Go on ahead!"

"You got it!" Usopp yelled.

"Be careful Luffy-chan!" Kaya said as she continued to treat Zoro.

"Got it!" Luffy said, as her friends left.

Zeff looked at the girl.

"Not going with your friends, girl?"

"I've got unfinished business here."

"So, you aim to be the Queen of the Pirates?"

"That's right!"

"I've seen many pirates in my day." Zeff said with a smirk. "But you are the first to state your desire with no doubt. Especially for one so young."

"MEN! ATTACK!" Krieg shouted.

His men charged forward.

"GUM GUM GIANT SCYTHE!" Luffy cried out as she flung them back.

"That's very rude of you, misters." She said from her spot on the mast. "Attacking the ones who fed you."

"One of you open up the fins!" Zeff ordered.

The chefs quickly followed his order, and soon there was a giant wooden deck for them to fight on.

"We won't let you pirates take this restaurant!" Sanji shouted as the other chefs cheered behind him. "You won't even set foot inside!"

"Actually, this is perfect." Krieg sneered. "I don't want any damage to come to my new ship."

Suddenly another man came out of the water. He was quite tall, wearing large iron shields.

"I am Pearl! The Invincible Shield!" He said, as Sanji kicked away a pirate that had attempted to steal Patty's knife.

"A chef's knife is his soul." Sanji said as he handed the knife back to Patty.

The pirates then rushed Sanji, but he quickly took care of them with his kicking fighting style.

"What kind of person uses kicks?" Pearl mocked.

"A chef is nothing without his hands, so I'll use my feet to deal with you." Sanji said as he raised a leg.

"Is that so? I've fought 61 battles and won each and every single one of them without a scratch. Not one drop of my blood had been spi-"

He didn't get to finish as Luffy, who'd been knocked off of the mast by Krieg, slammed into the back of his head, causing Pearl to hit one of his arm shields. A trickle of blood came from his nose.

"Are you okay, Luffy-chan?" Sanji asked as he helped her up.

"Yup!" She said. "What's wrong with him?"

Sanji turned his attention back to Pearl, who was staring horrified at his own blood.

"Blood… my blood!" He whispered. "These guys… are nuts!"

Luffy's eyes widened as she caught the scent of fire. She quickly tackled Sanji out of the way as Pearl erupted into flames. A wall of fire surrounded him, keeping others away.

Sanji stared at the wall, had they been standing where they had been, they would've been burned.

"H-how did you?" He asked the little girl.

"I'll tell you if you join my crew!"

Sanji couldn't help but laugh, as he shook his head.

"Pearl! You idiot! Put out your fire!" Cried several of Krieg's men as they ran around trying to put out the fire on their limbs.

Suddenly, Sanji jumped over the wall of fire, spooking Pearl.

"W-what!? But this fire scares everyone away!" Pearl cried.

"I couldn't be a cook, if I was afraid of fire." Sanji said with a smirk.

"Pearl! Calm down!" Krieg yelled. "You're gonna burn my new ship!"

Pearl then threw some fire pearls towards the Baratie, but they were snuffed out when Zeff used his peg leg to kick up a wind at them.

Angered at his subordinate, Krieg pulled out a ball and chain and flung it at Pearl and Sanji to get Pearl's flames to die down.

Thankfully, Luffy jumped towards it and, after covering her hands with scales, knocked it away, hitting another mast, which came down on Pearl's head, knocking him and the flames out.

"That was close." Luffy said. "Are you okay, Sanji-nii?"

"I should be asking you that." Sanji said, before he noticed the scales. "Wanna tell me what you are?"

Before she could say anything, they both heard Zeff grunt and looked to see him pinned to the floor with Gin pointing a gun at his head.

"Move and he dies."

Luffy stared into his eyes. They were filled with regret, like he didn't want to do this.

"Gin-nii?"

"Sorry kid," He said. "But you should've left."

"Gin," Sanji said. "Point the gun at me. Leave Zeff out of this."

"I can't do that Sanji. Sorry, but this is how we fight."

"Precisely." Said Pearl as he woke up from his 'nap'. He looked at Sanji and Luffy. "Now, I think it's time for a little payback."

From the destroyed galleon, Krieg was laughing at the scene before him.

"Gin, if they fight back, kill Zeff." Yelled Krieg.

Gin nodded, but never took his eyes off Sanji and Luffy.

Pearl was about to attack Sanji, but Luffy pushed him out of the way.

"It doesn't matter which one I hit. You're both going to die!" He yelled as he brought his shield hand down on the girl's head.

"L-Luffy-chan!?" Sanji cried out in panic.

Then to everyone's shock, the shield shattered. The pieces fell away revealing an unharmed Luffy.

"W-WHAT!?" The Krieg Pirates yelled.

"What the hell is she!?"

"M-MY SHIELD!" Pearl screamed. Then he glared at the little girl who'd dare to break his precious shield. "YOU MONSTER!" He shouted as he hit her with his other shield, only for it to shatter as well.

Krieg was grinding his teeth, while Gin just looked on in shock.

 _That kid's beating Pearl and not even lifting a finger?_ Gin thought.

"Gin! Blow Zeff's head off right now!" Krieg yelled.

"But… Don… they gave us food when we were starving."

"I SAID KILL HIM!" Krieg bellowed.

"Gin! Aim that gun at me!" Sanji shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Luffy roared as she raised her leg to the sky, then brought it down to shatter the fin. "GUM GUM BATTLE AXE!"

 **Line Break**

Everyone just stared at what the 12 year old had done. The fin was now shattered, the pieces floating in the sea.

Krieg was the first to react.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GIN!? KILL ZEFF ALREADY!"

Gin however seemed reluctant.

Sanji stormed up to the little girl.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at her.

"Why are you angry? All I did was break the fin. But I'll sink the restaurant next."

"WHAAAT!?"

"NO WAY! You will not sink this restaurant!" Sanji yelled. "I owe everything to her! It's all Zeff has left!"

She then looked him in the eyes. "So you're gonna die for a dumb restaurant? You really are stupid. How is getting yourself killed repaying him for all he's done? I now for a fact that Zeff-ji didn't save you so you could get yourself killed. He saved you so you could do something with your life! Not die like a fool!"

"I've had enough of you two!" Pearl screamed as he set himself on fire again.

But before he could attack, Gin appeared in front him and smashed his shields, taking him out for good.

"Move it Pearl." Gin said as Pearl fell to the deck.

"YOU TRAITOR! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Krieg bellowed. "FIRST YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS, AND NOW YOUR TAKING OUT YOUR OWN SHIPMATES!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?"

"I'm sorry, Don." Gin said. "But these two saved my life. The least I can do is take them out myself. I owe them that much."

Krieg stared at Gin before he sat down on the wreckage of his ship.

"Fine." He said. "Just kill the cook and the brat."

"Look Sanji, I didn't want to damage the ship, but it's too late for that. All I'm doing is following orders."

"I see." Sanji said as he lit a cigarette. "But if you want this restaurant, then you're gonna have to kill me first."

"Sounds fair." Gin said. "It'll be an honor, my friend."

Then he looked at Luffy.

"You too kid."

Luffy gave a mischievous grin as she crossed her arms.

"What makes you think you can kill me?"

Gin narrowed his eyes as the Krieg pirates began to yell insults at the girl.

"How dare you talk like that to us, you brat!"

"Crush her into dust Gin!"

"Show her why the Krieg Pirates are the strongest in the East Blue!"

Luffy just looked at them.

"That's only because you outnumber everyone else." She said.

Silence…

"They look angry." Sanji said with a smirk.

"But it's true." Luffy said. "How are they getting stronger if all they do is add more crewmates?"

Gin raise an eyebrow at this, while the other Krieg pirates started rushing in to kill the little brat.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Krieg shouted. "GIN KILL THEM!"

"Yes Don." Gin said, before he began to swing his tonfa around as he and Sanji began to fight. He missed, smashing into the deck as Sanji dodged, while aiming a kick at his side. Gin dodged, then slammed the tonfa down on Sanji's neck, pinning him to the floor. But Sanji kicked his way free, kicking Gin in the head. Gin held onto his weapon as he smashed it into Sanji's side. Sanji was flung away, but got back to his feet. They lunged at each other again. Gin missed as Sanji did a handstand and kicked Gin in the back, who stumbled but held his ground. Then he charged aiming for Sanji's head. Sanji jumped back, only to be nailed in the ribs by the other.

"Finish him off Gin!" Krieg ordered.

The fight continued for a bit longer, before Gin was kicked in the back of the head. Gin's head smashed into the deck, blood spurted from his mouth. He moved to push himself back up, only to collapse onto the deck. He weapons fell from his hands.

 _I'm sorry Don,_ He thought. _But I can't do it. I can't kill him._

"No way."

"Gin… lost?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIN!?" Bellowed Krieg. "LOSING TO A COOK!? HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE US LIKE THIS!"

"Come on Gin! Get up!"

"You can't lose to that cook!"

"You're second-in-command of the Krieg pirates! How could one guy beat you!?" Krieg shouted. "Well!? What do you have to say for yourself!?"

To everyone's surprise, Gin began to laugh.

"What's so funny Gin!?"

The laughter die down.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I asked myself the same question. When Hawk-Eye destroyed the fleet, I asked myself 'How could one man beat all of us?' I didn't understand it at first, but it's all so clear."

"What's so clear?"

"Everything." Gin said as he struggled to sit up. "Why we lost as bad as we did to Hawk-Eye, or why that kid doesn't fear us." He said pointed to Luffy. "And why Sanji beat me."

"What was it then, Gin-nii?" Luffy asked, gently.

"Because we're weak." Said Gin.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Krieg shouted so loud, that Luffy had to cover her ears. "WHAT EXACTLY MAKES US 'WEAK' THEN!? TELL ME GIN!"

"It's like the kid said. How are we getting stronger if all we do is add more crew members? The answer: We're not. If we keep adding members, then the ones we have won't get any stronger. Right kid?"

"Shishishishi. That's right, Gin-nii." Luffy said, with her hands still over her ears.

"SILENCE! Did you forget who we are? We're the Krieg Pirates! All we need is that logbook of Zeff's an-"

"No." Said Gin, interrupting Krieg. "So what? Even with that logbook nothing will change. All we know is what's out there. We'd still be still too weak to do anything about it."

"You little son-of-a-bitch!" Krieg said. "If you've lost faith in us, then you're no longer my Chief Commander anymore! Pirates, out of the way!"

He reached up to take off one of his shoulder plates. The mouth opened as he aimed it at them.

Luffy stiffened when she caught the scent of poison.

"No!" Gin gasped. "Not the gas!"

"He's gonna use the MH5!"

Every Krieg pirate then fished out masks and placed them on their faces.

"Drop that mask, Gin!" Krieg shouted when Gin pulled out his own. "You're not one of us anymore! The only thing that matters in battle is who wins, even if more have to die. Poison Gas is just a means to an end. No one will hear you complain if you're dead."

"No you don't" Luffy said as she ran down the broken mast towards Krieg. Her entire form was shaking.

"You're wasting your time Brat!" Krieg yelled as he punched the mast, but she just jumped into the air to deliver a kicked to his face causing him to stagger.

"GIN-NII!" She screamed. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! SOMEONE LIKE HIM ISNT WORTH DYING FOR!"

Gin looked at the little girl with a blank expression before he look back at his mask.

"I SAID DROP THAT MASK GIN!" Krieg shouted as he tried to hit Luffy. But thanks to her size she was able to evade the blow to kick him in his stomach.

"…up." Gin mumbled.

"ARE YOU DEFYING ME!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Gin roared as he looked up, there was a fire in his eyes as he glared at Krieg. "Up until now, I've obey every order without question. I respected and admired you because I thought you were the strongest. But now… I see I was wrong."

The other pirates stared wide eyed at Gin as he narrowed his eyes at Krieg.

"If all you think it take is information and a lot of shipmates, then all you'll be doing is leading us to a slaughter. THEN I'M THROUGH LISTENING TO A COMPLETE DUMBASS LIKE YOU!" He roared as he put his mask on.

Thinking quickly, Luffy grabbed a mask from one of the pirates.

"SANJI-NII!" She yelled as she threw it to the chef, who caught it and placed it on. Just as Krieg fired the bomb.

"Thanks. But what about you!?"

She gave Sanji and Gin a small smile.

"Don't worry Sanji-nii, Gin-nii, I'll be fine."

Gin's and Sanji's eyes widen in horror.

Just as the bomb exploded, filling the air with purple gas.

"LUFFY!"

"KID!"

It took several minutes for the gas to clear completely. And when it did, none safe Zeff were prepared for what they saw.

There stood Luffy in her partial form. Her sapphire scaled wings were wrapped around her acting as a shield. When she unfurled them, everyone could see the sapphire scales that covered every inch over her body. Her dragon tail swished back and forth, as her golden eyes flashed.

It was Krieg who recovered first.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

This was followed by several panicked cries from the other Krieg pirates.

"SHE'S A FREAK!"

"BLUE DEMON!"

"She's an Ancient."

Everyone turned to see Zeff.

"An Ancient? What's that?" Sanji couldn't help but ask.

Zeff looked to Luffy, who nodded.

"Ancients are beings from the void century. Not much is known about them. Though it is said that Dragon Ancients are the most powerful of their kind. I've only known of one other Ancient."

There was silence as everyone took in what he had said.

Suddenly, there was a dark laugh that filled the air. Everyone turned to look at Krieg, who was staring at Luffy. There was an insane look in his eyes.

Luffy let out a growl when he took a step toward her.

"Most powerful of their kind, eh?" He said. "If that's the case, then I don't need a crew if I can train it to fight for me."

Sanji and Gin glared at Krieg, as the growl grew louder. Apparently, Luffy did NOT like being called an 'it'.

Before anyone could react, she appeared in front of him and with a quick thrust upward, Krieg was sent flying into the air. She jumped and delivered a kick that shattered his armor, knocking the man out in the process.

"Anyone else?" She asked of the remaining pirates in the water.

They were gone before she could even blink.

She sighed, as her dragon features vanished. Then she began to sway, before collapsing into the sea.

"Oi!" Zeff called to Gin and Sanji. "One of you brats better go get her, I doubt she'll be able to do much until that poison wears off."

"Why the hell didn't you mention that sooner, shitty geezer!?" Sanji yelled as he dove into the water.

 **Line Break**

Luffy woke up a few hours later, sick with fever as her dragon's blood continued to expel the poison from her body. She was wearing dry clothing, and a wet cloth over her forehead.

A quick glance showed that she was alone, but still on the Baratie if the smell was anything to go by. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to stand up. The wet cloth fell to the ground as she staggered to the door. When she stepped out of the room, she noticed that the chefs were busy fixing the ship.

"You should go lay back down." Said a voice to her right.

She looked to see Gin staring down at her, his wounds were bandaged.

An idea popped into her head.

"Hey, Gin-nii?" She asked. "What are you going to do now?"

He shrugged.

"Don't know yet."

"If that's the case," She said with a big grin. "Why don't you join my crew!"

"Eh?"

"You still plan on being a pirate, right?"

"You're asking me to join, after all I did to you?"

"You didn't do anything, Gin-nii." She said. "It was all Krieg."

"But-"

"You're strong and I need crewmates. So what do you say?"

Gin just stared at the girl for a moment, before a smile crept onto his face.

"You know what, kid?" Gin asked as he looked at her. "Why not? What have I got to lose?"

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered, before her legs gave out.

Thankfully Gin caught her.

Then a large rumbling noise echoed through the room.

"Hehe..." She said. "I'm hungry!"

It was then Sanji appeared, with a plate of food in his hands.

"Well then," He said. "Let's get you to a table, hm?"

"YAHOOO!" Luffy cried as she launched herself across the room to a table.

Gin and Sanji just looked at each other before they busted into laughter.

 **Line Break**

After eating her fill, her fever almost gone, Luffy and Gin went to locate Sanji.

They found him staring out into the sea from a balcony.

"Hey Sanji-nii-"

"No. I'm not leaving." HE said without looking.

"Humph." Luffy pouted.

"Hey, kid, have you ever heard of the All Blue?"

"All Blue?"

"It's a mythical sea. It's where fish from all the Blues can be found."

Then shouts were heard, as the cooks began to complain about the soup Sanji made.

"What'd you say?" Sanji asked with a dark look on his face, which got worse as other chefs began to complain as well. It got really bad when Zeff agreed with the others, causing Sanji to start screaming at the geezer. After Zeff used his hands to strike him, Sanji left with a huff.

"You all are bad actors." Luffy said as she sat next to Gin. "The soup's delicious!"

"Can't argue with you there… Captain."

"Call me Luffy."

Zeff couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course it is. Sanji's a great chef. Everyone here does."

Every chef began to agree with Zeff.

"But no matter what we say, that kid's too thick-headed to listen. Hey kid, can you take him with you to the Grand Line?"

"Only if he wants to." Was her reply. "I won't force Sanji-nii."

"Fair enough, brat. You really are like your mother." Zeff said. "But who knows if that hard-headed twerp will agree."

She gave him a secretive smile, as she glance towards the door where she could sense Sanji.

"I can hear you all, bastards." She heard him say.

Suddenly, she caught the scent of metal, cologne and fish?

She looked over to see Yosaku stuck in the mouth of a panshark.

"Yosaku-nii!" She cried out after they freed the poor man. "What're you doing here? Weren't you chasing after Nami-nee?"

"Sorry Lil Sis, but we couldn't catch up to her." Yosaku said. "But we know where she was headed. If it's the island I think it is then we're gonna need your help."

"Okay," She said. "I don't get why it's so dangerous, but I got it. Let's go!"

"Wait," Sanji said as he walked into the room. "Your dream is foolish kid, but so is mine. Is that offer of yours still open?"

"Yup!"

"I'll join your crew. I'll be your chef."

"Yay!" Luffy cheer as she hugged him. Causing everyone in the room to chuckle when she knocked him over.

End of Chapter.

This is the longest chapter so far. i hope that you liked it. as for earlier, Zeff was talking about Roger.

Next up is Arlong.

I still need a scent for Gin!

 _PLEASE REVIEW_


	13. Arlong Park, Angry Dragon

Here comes the Arlong Arc.

Here I'm gonna have Luffy reveal her full dragon form. Arlong is basically screwed.

As for the last chapter. Luffy is indeed an Ancient. In fact, she is the last Ancient of the Seas, as the government has hunted them down to near extinction.

Enjoy

PLEASE REVIEW

 **Chapter 11 Arlong Park, Angry Dragon**

It was some time later as Luffy, Gin, Sanji and Yosaku set sail to where Nami was. Luffy was jumping around the tiny boat, Yosaku was looking blue in the face, and Sanji was trying to get Luffy to sit down, while Gin watched in amusement.

"Luffy-chan," Sanji said. "You should sit down before you make yourself sick again."

Luffy huffed, but sat down anyway.

"But I'm fine now, Sanji-nii."

"Luffy-chan…"

Luffy pouted.

"You still aren't taking this seriously!" Yosaku said. "Don't you realize that with every second that passes, we're getting closer to the infamous Arlong?"

"Who is Arlong?" Luffy asked, curiously.

"How do you not know about Arlong?"

Luffy just shrugged, and looked away.

Yosaku sighed.

"So what do you know about him?" Gin asked.

"I only know that he's a pirate fish-men, worth 20 million berries."

"Fish-men?" Sanji asked.

"20 million? That's more that Krieg's." Said Gin.

"I'll start from the beginning. The reason why the call the Grand Line a pirate graveyard is because of Arlong and the two powers that run over it."

"The first of the powers are known as the Seven Warlords of the Sea. The Warlords are pirates authorized by the government."

"Seriously?" Sanji said.

Luffy stiffened at the word government.

"Why would a pirate of the sea want the government's approval?" Gin asked.

"For protection, the government looks the other way in exchange for a cut of their treasure. To the other pirates, they're just the government's dogs. These guys are massively powerful. Hawk-Eye Mihawk is one of them."

This caught Luffy's attention.

"Uncle Hawkie's a Warlord?"

Before anyone could comment, the small boat shook as a sea king rose up next to their boat.

"A sea cow?" Luffy asked.

"SEA MONSTER!" Yosaku yelled in panic. "What does it want?"

"It's probably hungry."

"Then just give it food!"

Sanji proceeded to do just that, unfortunately the sea cow almost ate Sanji as well as the food, resulting in Sanji kicking him the face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE-"

"He was gonna eat me with the plate, what else could I do?"

The sea cow roared in fury, but stopped.

Sanji, Gin, and Sanji looked confused before the saw Luffy glaring.

She looked at the towering sea cow, allowing some of her other's presence to leak out.

The cow, lowered itself into the sea, submitting to the girl.

"That's not nice, mister cow." She said, while the men just gaped at the sight of a 12 year old scolding a sea king. "Just because you're hungry, doesn't mean you can be rude."

The cow mooed pitifully.

Luffy took the plate from Sanji and offered it to the cow again.

To the amazement of her companions the cow very gently took the food from the plate.

"There you go," Luffy said with a smile. "Was that so hard?"

"Did she…" Gin began.

"Just tame…" Yosaku continued.

"A sea king…" Sanji finished as all three stared at the girl in awe.

Suddenly she smiled.

"Hey mister cow, there's some place where we need to go. Can you help us get there?" She asked.

The sea cow nodded.

 **Line Break**

A few minutes later, Luffy and her friends were speeding along the water, with the sea cow, Momoo, pulling their boat.

"Yay!" Luffy cheered excitedly as the speed they were going.

"Is that were we're going?" Sanji asked as they saw an island in the distance that was getting close very quickly.

"That's the place." Yosaku shouted.

"So what now?" Gin asked.

Suddenly the sea cow changed direction.

"Hey! Mister cow what are you doing?" Luffy cried, as they found themselves heading right. "You're going the wrong way!"

But the cow ignored her and kept going in the wrong direction. Luffy just shrugged and began to laugh as they headed straight for the shoreline.

"Hey! We need to-"Yosaku tried to say, before the cow slammed into the shore.

The cow hit it with such force that the boat they were on was sent flying into the air.

"YAHOO!" Luffy laughed. "WE'RE FLYING!"

"NO! WE'RE FALLING!"

 **Line Break**

 **Zoro's POV**

Zoro was running through the forest, trying to find Arlong Park.

A sudden crashing noise could be heard.

"What's that sound?" Zoro asked as it grew louder.

He mouth fell open, when a boat came flying out of the trees.

On the boat, he could see Yosaku, that Krieg pirate, and that blond curly brow. And at the front of the boat, laughing her head off was Luffy.

"HEY! ZORO-NII!" She cried happily when she saw him.

"LUFFY!?" Was all Zoro got out before being railroaded by the boat.

 **No one's POV**

"Hehe… That was fun!" Luffy said. "Can we do it again?"

"NO!"

She pouted, before looking around.

"Hey, where'd Zoro-nii go?"

A muffled voice caught their attention.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?" Zoro yelled as he forced the boards off him.

"What do you mean, Zoro-nii?" Luffy asked innocently, though there was an evil glint in her eye.

A tick mark appeared on his face.

"Are you okay?" Sanji asked from his place on a crate, looking slightly bruised.

Gin laid next to him on his back. _What did I get myself into?_ He couldn't help but wonder.

Yosaku on the other hand was buried in the debris with only his legs sticking out.

"We're here to pick up Nami-nee." Luffy went on as if it was obvious, causing another tick mark on the swordsman's face. "Have you found her yet? Where are Johnny-nii, Usopp-nii and Kaya-nee?"

At the mention of Usopp a worried look appeared on Zoro's face.

"Oh, no! Usopp! Come on! We gotta hurry!"

"Why?"

"Because that du-"Zoro stopped as he remembered that Luffy was still a 12 year old. "Because he was caught by Arlong. We need to hurry before they kill him!"

"It's too late!"

Everyone looked over to see Johnny coming towards them. He looked tired and out of breath, as tears fell from his eyes.

"We're… too late," Johnny said again. "Big Bro Usopp is dead. He was killed by Nami."

"That's a lie!" Luffy screamed.

"It's true!" Johnny insisted. "I saw her kill him. She was a traitor all along! She's been winning Arlong's favor so she could have treasure buried in Cocoyashi Village all for herself! That's woman's just a cold hearted killer! Nami had us fooled the entire time!"

But Luffy would have none of it. It was only Zoro's arm around the kid's waist that kept her from charging Johnny.

"That's a lie!" She screamed again. "Nami-nee's NOT a killer!"

"Easy Luffy," Zoro said in a calm voice, he could feel her shaking. "This has nothing to do with Johnny."

"Believe whatever you want, but-"

"NO! I refuse to believe that Nami-nee would kill Usopp-nii! She wouldn't do that to her friends!"

It was then another voice spoke up.

"What was that about friends, Luffy?"

Everyone looked over to see Nami.

"Nami-nee!" Luffy exclaimed in surprise, as she broke out of Zoro's grip.

"What are you doing here, Luffy?" Nami asked coldly, her voice bored.

But Luffy could see the pained and terrified look in Nami's eyes.

"We came to get you Nami-nee." She said.

"What a pest." Nami said as she jeered at the girl. "Don't make me laugh."

"Damn you, witch! You killed him! I watched you kill Big Bro Usopp!"

"Yep that's right. So why don't you-"

"You're lying."

All eyes turned to the youngest amongst them. Luffy stood there, her hat hiding her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can tell your lying, Nami-nee." Luffy said as she met the older woman's eyes.

"What makes you think I'm-"

"You're shaking."

It was true, all of them could see Nami's hands shaking.

Nami rolled her eyes, but they could see that it was forced.

"Whatever. Arlong is preparing to kill Zoro along with his entire crew. I don't care how strong you think you are, you're no match for the real monsters. "She played with the staff on her shoulder, and that was when they noticed the thick bandage around her hand. Luffy caught the scent of blood. Nami's blood. "If you stay on this island, you will die."

Then to Luffy she said. "This is no place for a child. So go home or continue on your quest to find the One Piece. Just leave here! You're an eyesore!"

But Luffy, thanks to her hearing could hear the sadness in Nami's tone.

"Nami-nee…" She said softly, before she closed her eyes and fell back onto the ground.

"Lil Sis!"

"Luffy-chan?"

"Sleepy." Luffy muttered.

"You're sleepy?" Gin asked incredulously.

"Right now?" Yosaku questioned.

"Well, I'm pretty tired." She said as she yawned. "I'm not gonna butt into their problems, but I'm not leaving either. Night."

Something in Nami seemed to snap.

"WHATEVER! JUST GO AHEAD AND DIE!"

 **Line Break**

"So now what do we do now?" Johnny asked after Nami had left.

"Staying." Zoro said, looking at the still sleeping Luffy.

"Don't be stupid, Big Bro Zoro." Yosaku said. "Are you saying that you want to bring Nami back too?"

"I have nothing to do with this." Zoro said. "I don't decide who the navigator is. She does." Pointing to Luffy.

"Big Bro…" Johnny said.

Then he turned to Sanji and Gin.

"What about you two?"

Gin shrugged. "I'm staying."

Johnny received the same answer from Sanji.

"I understand. Sorry, but I'm not staying. Tell Lil Sis, I'm sorry."

"I'm with him." Yosaku said.

With that, the duo swordsmen said their goodbyes as they left.

 **Line Break**

Apparently, Luffy was correct when she said that Nami didn't kill Usopp. Though he was almost killed when he got in between Sanji and Zoro.

It was then they were found by Kaya who was accompanied by Nojiko, Nami's older sister, who then proceeded to tell them of Nami's past and her connection to Arlong. She explained that after Arlong had killed had killed their mother, he had forced her to draw charts. In order to free her village, Nami made a deal with him that he'd set the village free if she gained 100 million berries.

"I told you!" Luffy said, pointing to Zoro, Sanji and Gin, after Nojiko had left. "I knew Nami-nee wasn't a bad person!"

Suddenly, Luffy stiffened, when the scent of blood reached her nose.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked, but Luffy had already taken off towards the village.

After sharing confused looks, the men took off following their young captain.

Luffy ran through the village, before skidding to a stop when she spotted Nami.

Nami was collapsed in the middle of the path, stabbing her shoulder over and over, all the while shouting out 'ARLONG!'

 **Nami's POV**

Her shoulder screamed in pain as she brought the dagger down on that hateful mark.

"ARLONG!" She cried as she brought the dagger down again.

But before she could complete the action, she found her wrist held in a small yet steady fast grip.

She glanced over her shoulder, to see Luffy.

Luffy said nothing as she gently took the dagger from Nami. Her face was blank, betraying no emotion.

"Luffy…" Nami whispered softly. "What do you want? You don't know anything. You don't what has been happening in this island for the last eight years."

Luffy stayed silent.

"This is none of your business! I told you to leave this island!"

Again silence.

"Go away!" Nami yelled as she threw dirt behind her, hitting Luffy. "Go away! Go away! Go away!" She stopped throwing dirt behind her and began to openly cry.

 **No one's POV**

"L-Luffy… help me."

It was then Luffy moved. Without saying anything, she took off her hat and firmly placed it on Nami's head. Then she wrapped the older woman in a hug. "Of course I will, don't cry Nami-nee."

"L-Luffy…" Nami whispered.

Then Luffy began to walk away, leaving Nami to Kaya. She approached her awaiting crew. They all stood waiting.

"Let's go." Luffy ordered.

"Roger!"

Soon they approached Arlong Park, where they saw Johnny and Yosaku were holding off the villagers at the gate.

"Move."

Despite being surprised at the sight of the 12 year old, the villagers moved aside.

Johnny and Yosaku also moved out of the way.

Luffy reeled back her fist and with one punch, the door shattered.

All the fishmen were staring in disbelief as the shattered remains of the door fell to the ground. Revealing a very angry 12 year old.

"What the…?"

"Which one of you is Arlong?"

"Arlong?" Said Arlong as he leaned back in his lawn chair. "I'm Arlong."

"I'm Luffy." She said as she walked towards him.

"Luffy?" Arlong repeated. "And who are you?"

"A pirate."

If the fishman was surprised that a little girl had just claimed to be a pirate, he did not show it.

"Not so fast, brat." One of the fishmen said as he and his partner stepped in front of the girl.

Luffy didn't even look at them as she unleashed a small amount of her other half's presence out. "Out of the way!"

Every fishmen, save Arlong, took a step back in fear from the girl.

"And what does a pirate want with me?"

Suddenly, Luffy appeared in front of him, delivering a punch that sent Arlong to the other side of Arlong Park.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE NAMI-NEE CRY!"

 **Line Break**

There was silence for a few seconds, before some fishmen went to attack Luffy.

"Back off!" Sanji said as he kicked them away. Not allowing them anywhere near Luffy.

"D-don't worry about m-me guys." Usopp said.

"Ready to go as always, eh Usopp?" Zoro said rolling his eyes.

"Can you even fight long nose?" Gin asked.

All the villagers just stared in awe.

"That little girl just sent Arlong flying!" One of the villagers said in disbelief.

"HEY! I REMEMBER YOU! YOU TRICKED ME RORONOA ZORO!" Hachi yelled, then he screamed. "IT'S THAT LONG NOSE GUY! HOW'S HE STILL ALIVE!?"

"If he's alive, then that bitch Nami let him live. I knew she was a traitor." Kuroobi snarled.

Suddenly, Arlong began to laugh.

"A pirate huh? You want her to navigate your ship. Sorry, but she's mine!"

Luffy's gaze darkened at this.

"You aren't worth Arlong's time." Hachi said, before he began making trumpet like sounds with his mouth.

After a few moments later, the sea cow that Sanji, Gin, Yosaku and Luffy had met earlier rose up from the water inside Arloong Park.

All the villagers screamed as Momoo got closer to Hachi, only to stop when he spotted Luffy.

"Oh, it's you mister sea cow." Luffy said as she looked at her.

Momoo looked a little sad, he remembered the little girl giving him food and didn't want to hurt her (or anger her), so he turned to leave. But he froze when Arlong called out to him.

"Momoo, if you want to leave then leave." Arlong said, but there was a hidden threat in his tone.

Momoo roared as he turned to attack Luffy. Luffy sighed before once again releasing a small amount of presence. Momoo stopped again, whimpering as he lowered himself into the water, shocking the fishmen.

"Sorry Mister sea cow." Luffy said before she punched him, sending the poor cow flying.

"MOMOO!" Hachi screamed before looking at Luffy with rage in his eyes.

"Alright you inferior human," Arlong said in a low tone. "I've had about all I can tolerate from the likes of you."

"Lord Arlong, please calm down." Kuroobi said. "You'll destroy Arlong Park if you go crazy."

"We're more than enough to beat the brat and her friends." Chew said.

"LET US KILL THESE WEAKLINGS!" Hachi yelled.

The other fishmen roared in agreement.

"Alright." Said Arlong as he grinned.

"Gin-nii." Luffy said.

Gin grinned, bringing out his tonfas and began to swing them in circles.

"Heh. One human against all of us?" One fishman said in a cocky tone. "I'll take care of him."

Then he lunged. Right as he swung his fist, gin ducked to avoid the attack before swinging his tonfa around, smashing the fishmen's head into the concrete. Everyone stared as he raised a bloody tonfa up with a dissatisfied frown.

"These guys are a threat?" He asked, as he slowly swung his tonfa around. "Don't make me laugh.

"HUMAN TRASH!" The other fishmen shouted as they all charged at Gin. But they were quickly delt with by the tonfa user.

"He's beating them up like their nothing." The doctor said as Kuroobi slowly walked up to Gin.

"Seems it'll take more to do away with you." He said. "After I get rid of you, the brat and that bitch Nami is next."

"Hold it." Sanji said as he moved between Kuroobi and Gin. "I won't stand by and let some fish freak insult a beautiful lady. Or attack Luffy-chan."

"A lady?" Kuroobi asked. "Ha! You'd die for some stupid girl and a brat? That's a laugh."

Sanji removed his cigarette and glared at Kuroobi.

"One more insult and your sushi asshole!" He said in a dark tone.

"Isn't chivalry from a pirate a little fake?" With that the two were facing off.

Hachi glared at Zoro.

"You tricked me earlier!" He shouted. "How dare you attack my brethren, then con me into giving you a ride!"

"That's old news octo-freak." Zoro said as he grabbed the hilt of his blade with his hand. "The tables have turned. You're not the hunters anymore fish-freak. You're the hunted."

Suddenly Luffy screamed in pain, causing everyone to turn to her. Her left leg and right arm were bleeding. While Gin was fighting, Chew had fired two water shots at his unprotected back. Luffy had seen this, and had taken the attack instead.

"Die brat!" screamed two fishmen as they charged the girl.

"Luffy!?"Gin cried.

"EXPLODING STAR!" Usopp yelled in anger as he fired two exploding pellets at the fishmen, sending them flying away from Luffy.

"You're that long nose human that Attacked Arlong before." Chew said, as Usopp slowly turned to him with sweat running down his face. "This time when we kill you," He said. "IT'LL BE FOR GOOD!"

Usopp shrieked as he ran past the villagers with Chew in pursuit.

"I've had enough games." Arlong said as he stood. He glared at Luffy with a dark look, which she returned with a growl. "I swear… I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU INFERIOR HUMANS!"

 **Line Break**

The villagers watched from the broken gate, as the pirate crew that was apparently led by a 12 year old girl fought against the fishmen. Johnny and Yosaku were guarding the gate to keep them from getting themselves killed, Gin was among them as Luffy had ordered him to stay near the villagers.

The fight between Zoro and Hachi were going well, until the wound Zoro had received from Mihawk began to open.

"His wound from Hawk-Eye hasn't heal yet!"

"It'd take half a year at most for it to finish healing, yet he's moving around like it's nothing!"

"That idiot!" Sanji said, before he was knocked through the wall by Kuroobi's fist.

"You should never take your eyes off your opponent."

"Brother Cook!"

"SHAHAHAHA!" Arlong laughed. "Did you humans really think that you had a chance? Why don't you join them!?" He shouted as he lunged at Luffy.

Luffy step-sided the attack, before shoving Arlong's head into the concrete.

"Just shut up and watch."

Sure enough one by one Sanji and Zoro defeated their opponent.

 _No way._ Thought Nojiko as she stared at the scene. _They're actually defeating the fishmen._

"THAT'S IT!" Arlong roared as he flung Luffy off him. "I've had enough of you vermin hurting my brethren!"

"ARLONG!"

Everyone turned to see Nami glaring at Arlong.

"If it isn't Nami, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to kill you."

 **Line Break**

"SHAHAHAHA! Kill me!? How many attempts have you made to take my head? Face it Nami, you'll be nothing but my cartographer for the rest of your days."

"Shut up." Sanji said as he and Zoro stood. Both were bleeding heavily, but still able to fight.

"Pitiful humans. I don't need to even touch you to beat you." Arlong said as he raised his hand, which was full of water. Then he through the water at them, but Luffy appeared between them. The water shots splashing harmlessly against her scales.

"I'm your opponent." Luffy said growling as her body shook.

"Do you know what the difference between you and me?"

"If you mean that you're an egotistical jerk?"

"SPIECES!" Arlong yelled as he tried to bite her. Only for his teeth to shatter when he bit down on scales.

"Now he's lost his teeth!" Usopp shouted.

"Fool!" Arlong said as he grew new teeth.

"How'd he get new teeth?" Johnny asked.

"I'm a shark. My teeth naturally grow back." Arlong said before he began to pull his teeth out and grow news.

Then without warning he lunged. Luffy managed to dodge one set of teeth, but not the other.

She screamed when the teeth pierced her side. But with a quick punch, Arlong was forced to let go.

Luffy grunted as she pulled out the teeth.

"Luffy! The water!" Usopp shouted.

She turned just in time to avoid Arlong, who came out of the water like a torpedo.

"You're just prolonging your end." Arlong said as he shot toward her.

But by now Luffy had had enough. As Arlong neared her, she raised her scaled cover arm, and punched Arlong in the face, shattering his nose, sending him into the Arlong Park building.

"Luffy-chan!?" Kaya called out in concern as the girl swayed.

"Stay back!" She cried out, as Arlong came out of the building with a giant saw-like blade, his eyes now resembled those of a sea king when they snap.

"The Saw Blade!" Nami screamed.

Arlong charged at the girl who'd dare to challenge him, he brought the blade down. Forcing Luffy to jump to the upper level of the building, but Arlong kept coming. Finally, they were on the top floor when Luffy jumped through the window next to her. She all but collapsed on the floor, her body shaking so badly she was vibrating. Her vision blurred due to the blood loss. When her vision cleared, she noticed that she was in a room filled with tons of paper.

"You have nowhere to go now human!" Arlong said as he walked through the broken window.

"What's with this room? It's full of paper."

"This isn't ordinary paper! This is the map room where that girl draws her maps."

"Nami-nee's room?"

"All of these are sea maps that Nami drew for me." A pause. "Impressive, isn't it? Her eight years of work, my treasure."

"We know the sea like the back of our hands, but it's hard for us to make maps without a skilled cartographer. That girl is a genius, the accuracy of her charts are beyond comparison."

Luffy continued to look around.

"Her talent exists to serve us fishmen forever! Nami belongs to us. She is _my_ companion!

"Companion?" Luffy repeated softly. Then her eyes narrowed, flashing gold. "I don't care what you say, because Nami-nee's our navigator!"

Arlong chuckled. "Oh, you want her to navigate that pathetic ship of yours. You have no idea what a waste of talent that would be. How many people can draw such accurate maps? The young lady has a gift."

Luffy's attention was drawn to a nearby desk, as a pen suddenly fell off it. Luffy carefully picked it up, only to tense when she caught the scent of Nami's blood.

"This pen… it's stained with blood…" Luffy said softly as her anger grew.

But Arlong paid no mind.

"For me to rule the world, Nami's maps are absolutely vital!" He raised his Saw Blade to the girl's neck. "She will keep drawing maps for the sake of my ambitions. No one will be able to stand in my way! The world will be mine!"

"The first step is… this island! Then we'll move to the whole East Blue!"

"I se-"

"You think you can use that girl as well I do!"

Luffy tensed. Her other half's presence that had been present ever so slightly, suddenly vanished. She very carefully placed the pen on the floor before her, before very gently took hold of one of the blades on the Shark Saw. Her head was down, hair hiding her eyes.

Then without warning, she shattered the blade, as her anger soared, the presence returned full force. And when she looked up, the look in her eyes sent a shiver of fear down Arlong's spine.

"USE!?" Luffy roared as she shifted into her full dragon form.

"A-an Ancient!?" Arlong cried in panic as he came face to face with an angry dragon.

 **Line Break**

Outside, everyone stared at the room Luffy and Arlong had disappeared into. They wondered what was happening when they felt. Only those, who had seen Luffy shift before, recognized it. The young dragon was pissed.

Then without a warning, Arlong Park begins to shake. They all watched as it began to crumble with a deafening roar.

"What happened?"

"Who won?"

Everyone stared from outside the gate for anything to happen. Then, they all watched as a young dragon emerged from the rubble. The dragon stood about six feet tall, and twelve feet long. Along the dragon's back laid two wings that stretched about sixteen feet wide if unfurled. The dragon's sapphire scales shimmered in the sunlight. An unconscious Arlong was held in it's claws.

Despite never seeing her full dragon form, Zoro, Sanji, Gin, Kaya, and Usopp knew without a doubt that it was Luffy. Nami stood there in shock. _So she really is a dragon…_

[NAMI-NEE!] Shouted a voice in their heads, surprising many. [YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND!]

Nami just stared with wide eyes before she started to cry.

"Y-yeah…"

"She won!"

"LIL SIS WON!"

As they cheered the dragon had shifted back into a tired bloodied little girl. Nami was there to catch the young girl as she swayed.

"Thank you, Luffy-chan." Nami said as she returned the hat.

"That's enough celebrating." Came a voice. Everyone looked to see Captain Nezumi and a few marines behind him aiming their guns at them.

"I didn't think that a bunch of no-name pirates would defeat Arlong. But this is good news. All the money in Arlong Park belongs to me now!"

"YOU GREEDY SON-OF-A-"

"Luffy-chan! Mind your language!"

"Fine!" Luffy said as she stared ruefully at Kaya.

Although she busted into laughter when Zoro, Sanji, and Gin beat the marines to a bloody pulp.

 **Line Break**

"I'm a Captain of the marines." Nezumi mumbled in pain as he and his fellow marines laid in crumpled heap, bleeding, broken and crying with all the strawhat men standing behind them. "Lay one finger on me…"

"He still doesn't get it." Sanji said.

Nami, after handing an exhausted Luffy over to Gin (who was the least injured in the group), walked up to the marine with her staff in hand.

"This is for trying to take my money." She said before she smacked him with her staff. Nezumi actually skipped across the water before sinking.

"Nice shot sis." Nijiko said.

"Hit him 1,000 more times." Genzo said as Rat-face, Luffy's new nickname for him, came up to breathe.

Nami walked over to him and started pulling the whiskers on his face.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully." She said in a calm voice. "The money in Arlong Park belongs to the villagers, and you're not to touch the money in my mother's tangerine grove. You are going to clean up this mess and take care of Arlong and his men.

"Right. I understand." Nezumi squeaked out.

"Good. Now get off our island!" She shouted.

Nezumi and the other marines swam off a bit before turning around.

"You'll pay for this! You there! The brat in the strawhat! Your name is Monkey D Luffy, correct?"

"That's right." Luffy said.

"Mark my words! You'll get what's coming to you!" He shouted before he swam away.

As soon as they left, the villagers busted out in cheers.

"ARLONG PARK IS NO MORE!"

 **Line Break**

It had been four days since Luffy and her friends left the island with Nami in tow. Johnny and Yosaku had taken up Luffy's offer to join. Also accompanying them was Nami's sister Nojiko, when asked Nojiko said that she wanted to keep an eye on Nami, not that she didn't trust Luffy to do so, but she was still a child. Luffy wasn't bothered by this, she was just ecstatic that she had another big sister.

Although Luffy was currently hiding from an angry Zoro, who was covered in glitter. She had been bored, and thus Zoro became a target of the little brat.

"Where is she?" Zoro asked as he stormed into the kitchen, looking for the little prankster.

"What do you want, Mosshead?" Sanji said, though he broke out into laughter when he saw the glitter.

"Where's Luffy, Curly-Brow?"

"She's not in here." Sanji answered calmly.

Suddenly a loud scream could be heard from the deck.

 **Line Break**

Nami stared horrified at the poster in her hands.

Luffy on the other hand was jumping for joy.

"Yay!" She cheered. "My first bounty!"

Sure enough on the poster was the smiling face of one Monkey D Luffy. Wanted Dead or Alive. Worth 38,000,000 berries. 

Chapter Finished.

I hope the fighting was okay. it took me a while to decide how i wanted it to go.

The marines will be as clueless as usual. Rat-face didn't see Luffy in her dragon form.

I couldn't help but have Zoro be run over by the boat. that's one of my favorite parts in the cannon. Luffy considers it payback for Zoro after he ignored her order back on Baratie.

I will say this, if Luffy ever teams up with Thatch, all hell will break loose! Wonder who'd win in a prank war, Luffy or Thatch.

Next chapter is the reaction of Luffy's bounty.


	14. She's So Dead!

We get to see the reactions of Luffy's family and Shanks.

Would like to say that Thatch has woken up from his coma during the Baratie chapter, he's just grounded to the infirmary.

PLEASE REVIEW

 **Chapter 12 She's So Dead!**

Mihawk was watching in amusement as Shanks just gaped like a fish out of water. He had just shown the man a recently made wanted poster of his sea-loving niece he'd run into. The man's crew began to back away as Haki began to pour out in waves off the red-headed captain.

"LUFFY!"

 **Line Break**

Marco watched with lazy interest as Ace began to swear more cusswords then even Marco knew himself.

"LUUUUUFFFFFFFFYYYYYYY!" was the last eligible thing heard from the seething man.

Marco looked down at the wanted poster that he'd snatched so it didn't catch on fire, which said,

Wanted

Dead or Alive

Straw Hat Luffy

Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates

Bounty: 38,000,000 beli

 _Good thing wanted posters don't tell you anything about her abilities._ Marco thought with a sigh as his pants began to vibrate. He pulled out a Den Den.

"Yes?" He said over Ace's yelling.

"Hey Marco! How's Ace?"

"Hey Vista, where's Oyaji? As for Ace, well… he's about as fine as you could be when your 12 year old sister just got herself into as much trouble as humanly possible. ACE SIT DOWN!" Marco demanded as he pulled the 2nd division commander down. "MY GOD! You're gonna set the boat on fire, and I'm not saving your ass!"

"I was afraid of that. We're doing better on our end. Oyaji is stuck between swearing up a storm and laughing his head off at how fast the brat's going. We need to find the brat BEFORE the wrong people find out what she is!" Came the replay, laughter and swearing could be heard on the other end. Yep, Ace's sister was gonna have them all going prematurely grey.

"Ace, your sis-"

"IS. SO. DEAD!"

 **Line Break**

The Top-Hat Pirates watched in terror as their captain stormed through the ship, swearing up a storm.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THAT GIRL IS SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER!"

"I pity the captain's little sister…"

"Me too…"

 **Line Break**

Law didn't know what to expect when he got the wanted poster, which was given to him by a panicked Bepo. He certainly didn't plan on seeing his sister's face on the poster. He hadn't even known that she'd run away.

But unlike his brothers', who were probably swearing up a storm, Law couldn't help but wonder why the girl had left home to begin with.

 _Luffy-ya wouldn't leave on a whim._ He thought. _Something happened to make her leave._

He smirked as he imagined a certain marine hero on his medical table.

 **Line Break**

Monkey D Dragon looked at the piece of paper in his hands. Dead center of the poster was his 12 year old daughter, who he hadn't since he handed her over to his father after Lucy had died. Probably not his brightest move. Though he wasn't really surprised, since the moment she was born, she showed the same personality traits as her mother and himself. She was someone who desired true freedom, piracy was the greatest chance of freedom his little dragon could get. He was just surprised that she's try to do it at the age of 12.

He wondered what his idiotic father had done to cause this, he could almost see the man's reaction.

 _I think it's time to pay my daughter a well overdue visit._

 **Line Break**

"SENGOKU! WHAT IS THIS!? MY LITTLE PRINCESS HAS A BOUNTY ON HER HEAD!" Garp cried as he actually used the door to Sengoku's office.

"It appears that another one of your grandchildren had become a pirate. You must be so proud."

Garp just sat in a corner to sulk.

"I really question your sanity Garp."

 **Line Break**

Luffy had been running around on deck, playing tag with Johnny, Yosaku and Usopp when she suddenly froze.

This did not go unnoticed.

"What's wrong Luffy-chan?" Kaya asked.

"I just have a bad feeling that I just got several people really angry that I shouldn't have."

Zoro, Nami, Nojiko, Gin and Sanji dismissed it, while Usopp and the others assured her that nothing was going to happen anytime soon.


	15. Louge Town

Well here's Louge Town. Luffy's gonna get the chance to see where her uncle died and cause just a little bit of chaos as well. maybe even recruit another member.

Anyone have any idea on what scents i can use for Dragon?

Enjoy

 **Chapter 13 Louge Town**

"Yay! We're here!" Luffy cheered when they reached the port in Louge Town.

"The town where Gold Roger was both born and killed." Johnny said.

"Let's go!" Luffy yelled, before jumping ship.

"Luffy! Hold on!" Usopp said.

"Johnny, Yosaku can you go with her?"

Both nodded before running to catch up with the 12 year old.

"I'm gonna go pick up some food." Sanji said.

"I'll look for supplies." Usopp said.

"I'll go get some medical supplies." Kaya said.

"I need some new swords." Zoro said.

"I'll lend you some money at 300% interest." Nami said with an innocent smile.

 _Don't do it Zoro._ Nojiko thought, knowing what her sister was up to.

"I'll go take a walk." Gin mumbled as he left.

"You okay Gin?" Nojiko asked as she followed Nami.

"Just… need to clear my head." He said, before they walked off.

 **Line Break**

"Come on! Johnny-nii! Yosaku-nii!" Luffy said as she ran through the streets.

Both men chuckled.

"Slow down. Lil Sis." Johnny said.

"Where are we going?" Yosaku asked.

"I wanna see the execution platform!"

"Why do you-" Johnny started to say, before Luffy literally seemed to vanish.

"EH!?"

 **Line Break**

Luffy didn't really want to leave Johnny and Yosaku behind, but they were being so slow. She wanted to see where her uncle Roger was executed. Besides any half decent pirate had to visit that place.

Only one problem.

She was now hopelessly and severely lost.

She couldn't use her nose as there were way too many smells for her to identify.

At some point she found herself in front of an old tavern, curious she entered.

 **Line Break**

After visiting the tavern Luffy was once again wandering the streets lost.

Finally she came across an older man with light gray hair with two cigars in his mouth. For some reason he smelled like smoke.

"Excuse me Mister." She asked walking up to him. "Can you please tell me where the execution platform is?"

"Execution platform?"

"Yeah, I think I'm lost."

"Where are your parents?"

"I came with my big brothers and sisters," She said. "But I got separated."

"Sure thing kid," Said the man. "Just follow the smoke."

She gave him a big smile.

"Thank you Mister!"

 **Line Break**

A few minutes later, Luffy was now standing on top of the Execution Platform.

"Wow!" She said in amazement as she looked around.

 _So this is what Uncle Roger saw before he died…_

"Hey kid!"

Luffy jumped at the sudden voice. She looked over the edge to see a police officer staring up at her.

"Get down from there!" He said through a loudspeaker.

"Why?"

"This is a historical landmark under the preservation of the World Government! So get down from there right now!"

Naturally Luffy responded like any child would, after being told to do something that they didn't want to do.

"No."

"I'm not playing, I will arrest you if you don't come down!"

"Fine!" She yelled with an evil grin. "But first you have to smile and say the magic word!"

Before the officer could say anything, he was suddenly knocked out by an iron mace.

The wielder of the mace, looked up and smiled warmly at Luffy. She wore a very revealing outfit with a large hat. Luffy caught the scent of perfume and soap.

"Long time no see, Luffy-chan. I've been looking for you."

"Who are you, pretty nee-chan?" Luffy asked.

"You're telling me you don't remember me?"

Suddenly Luffy felt a pair of handcuffs on her wrists, before she was shoved down on the platform by a stock.

"Straw Hat Luffy! It's time for your Flashy execution! Today your head Flashily rolls!"

Luffy looked up to see Buggy the Clown holding a sword, laughing like a moron.

"This is NOT what I agreed on Buggy!" Shouted the pretty lady.

Buggy glared at the woman.

"No it's not, Alvida. It's what I agreed on."

"Hey Bugsby? What'd you put around my wrists?" Luffy asked.

"Sea Stone Cuffs." Buggy declared proudly. "They're one of the two common weaknesses of all devil fruit users."

"Are you sure they work Bufoon?" She said, getting his name wrong again on purpose.

"Of course they do! You're a devil fruit user after all!"

 _So that's why they don't work._ She thought.

"Now it's time for your Flashy execution brat!" Buggy said as he raised the sword. "Any last words."

Luffy was quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I AM THE ONE WHO WILL BE THE QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!"

Buggy just laughed.

"If that's all you have to say brat, then let's get this started!"

"STOP THE EXECUTION!"

Everyone looked to see a very angry Zoro, Sanji, Gin, Johnny and Yosaku. After being told that she'd been missing, the men had been looking for Luffy. After hearing about the execution, they ran to the square.

"RIGHT NOW!" They all shouted.

"Zoro-nii! Sanji-nii! Gin-nii! Yosaku-nii! Johnny-nii!" Luffy shouted.

"Looks like all your goofing around finally caught up with you. Huh, Luffy?" Zoro said with a smirk

"This really isn't the best time to make jokes big bro." Johnny said.

"Yeah." Yosaku agreed. "They've got Lil Sis up there ready to kill her."

"Like we'd let that happen." Sanji said as he puffed on a cigarette.

"How'd she get trapped anyway?" Gin asked.

Buggy just sneered as he raised the sword.

"So you're here at last, Zoro! Pity you're just a tad bit too late!"

"Destroy the platform!" Zoro ordered as he and the others charged.

"Right!"

Luffy watched as her big brothers fought the Buggy pirates, desperate to make sure that their captain didn't die prematurely. However, even she knew that they'd never make it in time.

Thunder boomed from the sky above.

"Zoro-nii! Sanji-nii! Usopp-nii! Nami-nee! Gin-nii! Nojiko-nee! Kaya-nee! Johnny-nii! Yosaku-nii!" She said, her voice echoing across the plaza.

A large peaceful smile appeared on her face.

"Sorry. I'm dead." She said as the sword came down.

"NO!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"LIL SIS!"

"CAPTAIN!"

The blade of the sword was just inches from her neck, when lightning shot down from the sky catching the metal blade, setting the platform ablaze as it twisted and fell. Lightning now filled the sky as it began to rain heavily.

Everyone stared, transfixed at what they'd just witnessed. Zoro, Sanji, Gin, Yosaku, and Johnny just stared at the ruined platform in utter astonishment.

Buggy laid on the ground, fried extra crispy from the lightning. Luffy on the other hand was completely unharmed. She reached to pick up her fallen hat.

"What… how?" Johnny stuttered as both he and Yosaku fell on their asses in shock.

The tonfas fell from Gin's hands as the cigarette fell from Sanji's mouth.

"Divine Intervention?" Sanji asked.

"Stop talking nonsense! The marines are here! We gotta go!"

"He's right!" Yosaku said as he and Johnny stood, before they started to run.

Before following them, Luffy turned to Alvida.

"Why were you looking for me, Alvida-nee?" Luffy asked.

Alvida gave the girl a warm sisterly smile.

"I wanted to ask you if I could join your crew, Luffy-chan."

Luffy studied the woman in front of her for a moment, a big grin appeared on her face. She grabbed the woman's arm, much to Alvida's surprise, and began to pull her along.

Zoro and the others just sighed, this wasn't gonna be the first time the child did this.

"We can have the introduction's later. We have to get back to the ship!"

With that they all took off running towards the docks. Somewhere along the way Luffy got separated from her friends, when she was suddenly knocked down.

She looked up to see Smoker, whose weight was making it very hard for her to breath. Didn't help when he's Jutte was all but crushing her throat.

"Get… Of… ME!" Luffy tried to say.

"Sorry kid, but you're a pirate, and if you wanna get to the Grand Line, you gotta go through me."

She was about two second from smacking him.

But someone else beat her to it.

Before he could do anything, Smoker suddenly found himself smashed up against the wall.

Luffy gasped, taking some much needed air. She looked up to see a man wearing a long, dark-green cloak. The left side of his was covered with a red tribal tattoo. He was currently glaring at Smoker, who was still trying to get his bearings. For some reason, he seemed familiar to Luffy but she couldn't remember from where.

When Smoker turned to see who'd had thrown him into the wall, his eyes widened in surprise at who he saw.

"It's you…" He never got to finish, before a crushing pressure seemed to bear down on his mind, knocking him unconscious.

Luffy stared in awe as the man knocked Smoker out without even touching him.

"Cool!"

The man's dark gaze landed her, but she didn't feel scared, she felt safe.

After few seconds, the look softened.

"You should go catch up to your friends, child." Said the man in a hoarse voice.

Suddenly, Luffy found herself being swept up by a powerful gust of wind. Before she knew what had happened, she found herself being placed gently on the deck of the Merry. Surprising her nakama.

But soon they had set sail, leaving Louge Town far behind them.

Luffy glanced back at the island before it vanished from sight.

 _Who was that?_

 **Chapter Done**

Luffy knows who her father is, but the last time Dragon had seen her was when she was 2. So she really doesn't remember him.

PLEASE REVIEW


	16. Dragons, Whales, and Whiskey

First off, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews so far.

Here's the next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW

 **Dragons, Whales and Whiskey**

"Nami-nee!" Luffy shouted over the wind. "There's a light up ahead! Is that the lighthouse!?"

"Yup! That's our guiding light." Said Nami.

"That light points to the entrance of the Grand Line." Said Gin.

"So the Grand Line is over there…" Luffy said in a soft voice. This was the moment she'd waited for, even if she did leave early.

"Never thought we'd be heading to the Grand Line." Johnny said with a smile.

Yosaku nodded.

"I'm going back to that sea again." Gin said with a grim look.

"Don't worry Gin-nii!" Luffy said as she hugged him, with a large smile. "This is gonna be fun!"

He couldn't help but smile.

"Hey!" Sanji said as he rolled a big barrel onto the deck. "Let's mark this occasion with some words!"

"I agree!" Usopp said as he let go of the mast that he'd been holding for dear life.

"Yay!" Luffy cheered in excitement as they gathered around the barrel.

"I'm going to find the All Blue." Sanji said as he placed a foot on the barrel.

"I'm gonna be the Queen of the Pirates!" Luffy said, placing hers up as well.

"I'm going to the world's greatest swordsman!"

"We're going to be the best swordsman duo-"

"The whole world has ever seen!"

"I'm going to be a brave warrior of the sea!"

"I'm going to see the world, and help people!"

"I'm going to draw a map of the world!"

"I'm going to see that your dream comes true sis!"

"I'm going to captivate the world with my beauty!"

Everyone then looked to Gin, whose eyes were shadowed as he stared at the barrel. Then he smiled before placing his own foot up there.

"To never run from the Grand Line again!"

"TO THE GRAND LINE!" Luffy yelled as they all raised their feet and brought them down on the barrel to smash it.

"YEAH!"

 **Line Break**

"YOU DUMB WHALE!" Luffy shouted as she continued to stomp her foot on the whale's back. "SPIT OUT MY FRIENDS RIGHT NOW!"

The trip over the mountain was very exciting, though when Luffy had used the cannon in an attempt to stop the ship from crashing into the ginormous whale that had been blocking their path, things didn't end so well.

First off: the cannon hadn't been enough to slow them down, thus resulting in the figurehead being broken off as they hit the whale. This resulted in a dragon who was very angry that her special seat had been destroyed. Second: The crew watched in horror as their 12 year old captain punched the whale in the eye. This resulted in an angry whale who'd just swallowed the ship, leaving Luffy outside.

Thus resulting in the 12 year old dragon's current stomping fit.

Though she was forced to stop when the whale went under water. Thankfully, Luffy had discovered a metal hatch on the whales back, much to her confusion.

 **Line Break**

The swallowed crew members were currently staring around them calmly.

"We just got swallowed by a whale, right?" Usopp asked.

"No doubt about it, big bro Usopp." Said Yosaku.

"If that's the case," Gin said. "Then why are we back outside?"

All around them seemed to be the outside world. There were clouds, the sky, the sea, even an island.

"Is this a dream?" Johnny asked.

"An illusion, maybe?" Nami suggested.

Suddenly, Kaya screamed as a giant squid rose from the 'sea'.

"GIANT SQUID!"

But then they watched as the squid was suddenly harpooned.

"Someone's here." Zoro said through gritted teeth.

"Hope he's friendly." Sanji said with a smirk.

"Where's Luffy-chan?" Usopp said between tears.

"I wanna go home…" Nami said, also in tears.

They watched as the now dead squid was slowly reeled towards the island.

 **Line Break**

"Since when do whales have doors and hallway?" Luffy asked to no one as she looked around her.

The young dragon was currently standing in a lighted iron hallway.

An iron hallway that seemed to tilt, causing the girl to lose her footing. She cried out in surprise as she went tumbling down the hallway, bouncing around like a rubber ball until she ended up in a large tunnel.

Not wanting to be bounced around again, Luffy's dragon wings appeared on her back. And despite being a little wobbly, she was able to hover above the 'ground'. Not knowing what to do, she started flying down the tunnel. She would've swam, but there was a slight foul fish smell coming from the water below.

"Owie!" She said when she flew into the ceiling. _I need to work on my flying._

Due to being a young dragon, Luffy was still learning to fly. Her brothers' were unable to teach her, even then she was too young to fly. She tried to teach herself after she turned 12 that resulted in many crashes or dips in the sea. It didn't help when a few months later, she was captured by slavers.

After that she really had no time to practice flying.

So it wasn't really surprising when she was unable to stop herself from crashing into two strangers, who were standing in front of a large metal door. One stranger was a middle aged man wearing a large crown, with the number 9 written on his cheeks. The other one was a young woman with long, wavy blue hair tied in a tight ponytail. As Luffy crashed into them, she caught the scent of perfume and sand.

The force of the crash had forced the doors open, sending them flying into open air.

Luffy smiled when she saw her friends, who gaped at the sudden sight of their captain.

"Guys!" She cried out, just before splashing into the stomach acid below.

"Luffy!?" Zoro shouted, before he, Johnny and Yosaku jumped in after them.

 **Line Break**

"Are you okay, Luffy-chan?" Kaya asked, after they'd fished the three out.

Luffy was currently on her back, getting her breath back. Her wings gone.

"I'm fine, Kaya-nee." She said, though she winced. The spot where her wings appeared, throbbed with pain.

 _I really need to keep practicing._ She thought as she sat up.

"Luffy-chan."

But she shook her head, glancing at the two strangers.

Zoro turned to the two strangers.

"Now then, we saved your lives for the time being," He said irritably. "You better talk and make it quick."

"Mr 9… these heathens are pirates." The woman whispered.

"Yes, that's painfully obvious Miss Wednesday. But if we speak to their humanity and compassion, they shou-"

"We can hear every word you're saying." Usopp said, as Luffy stood next to Alvida, looking at the two.

While she didn't trust them, there was something about the woman, Miss Wednesday that seemed different from her partner.

"You parasites are still here!?"

Everyone looked up to see an old man standing up on a small iron platform next to the gate that the three had come crashing out of. He had a rather stocky and muscular body. Though the one thing that drew ones attention was the yellow petal-like things on his head.

And he was glaring angrily at Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday.

"For the last time, as long as I draw breath, you will not harm Laboon!"

Suddenly, the two were laughing as they pulled out bazookas.

"You can't bully us into abandoning our mission!" Miss Wednesday said.

"We were sent to hunt this whale, and that's what we're gonna do!" Mr. 9 said as the two fired, Luffy covered her ears.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" The old man yelled, as he jumped into the line of fire.

The Straw Hats watched as the man fell, burnt and injured, into the pool of acid.

"Your defiance is pointless!"

"Make no mistake! This hulking beast will provide food for our town!"

The two started to laugh again.

But Luffy had had enough, she appeared behind them and knocked them out.

"What was that for?" Usopp asked.

"They were hurting my ears." Luffy replied, rubbing her ears.

After they fished out the old man, whose name was Crocus, he invited them to his island.

"So who are these two anyway?" Nami asked.

"Just some thugs, who want to kill Laboon for food." Crocus said as he started to read his newspaper in a lawn chair.

"Laboon?" Nami asked.

"It's the whale's name." Luffy said from her place up in a palm tree that was on the island.

Crocus looked at the girl. "And how'd you know that?"

"You said it earlier."

Crocus looked at her for a moment.

"Well you're right." He said. "Laboon is a rare species of whale called an Island Whale that comes from the West Blue."

"If he's from the West Blue," Nojiko asked. "Then how'd he get here?"

Crocus then proceeded to tell them how he came down Reverse Mountain with a group of pirates. The pirates had decided to leave Laboon to Crocus, as the Grand Line would be too dangerous, promising they'd be back.

"That was 50 years ago." He finished sadly.

"50 years!?" Sanji said in shock.

 _So that's why he sounds so sad._ Luffy thought.

"He's been waiting that long!?" Usopp asked, jaw dropped.

"Anyone would go crazy waiting that long." Nami said.

Soon, they were sailing through the canal inside Laboon.

"Hey, Mister Crocus?" Luffy asked. "What's with this canal?"

"Just a doctor's playful mind at work."

"You're a doctor, Crocus-san?" Kaya asked.

"That's right."

"A doctor, huh?" Luffy said, before she smiled. "Hey, Mister! Why not join us?"

But Crocus shook his head.

"I'm too old."

 **Line Break**

Once they were back outside, Crocus began to tell them more about Laboon's past, about how he kept ramming his head against the Red Line in hopes of destroying it. That was too much for Johnny and Yosaku, who both started to cry at such a sad tale.

"I'm all Laboon has, the scars on his head are deep. His heart deeper. If not me to tend to him, then who? It's a strange system of friendship, nut it works."

It was then Gin noticed something.

"Hey, Guys?"

Everyone looked at him.

"Where's Luffy?"

It was then they realized, that their young captain was nowhere in sight.

"RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Everyone looked to see Luffy running up Laboon with what looked like a giant mast. Then they realized, it _was_ a mast, or more accurately the _Merry's_ mast.

It was then they made a new rule: NEVER TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF THE CRAZY, HYPERACTIVE 12 YEAR OLD HALF DRAGON KNOWN AS LUFFY!

With mast in hand, Luffy ran up onto the whale's nose. She made her way over to the scars, where a newly made cut was still bleeding.

"GUM GUM FLOWER ARANGEMENT!" She yelled as she planted the mast into the cut, causing Laboon cry out in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Her entire crew screamed.

But Luffy paid no mind, as she was hanging onto the mast as Laboon tried to throw her off.

Now angry, Laboon jumped out of the sea and slammed the girl right into the Red Line with his body.

"Luffy!"

But Luffy got right back up. She gave Laboon a cocky grin, showing her canines. Which further ticked the whale off. Laboon moved to smash her, but she jumped out of the way.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" She yelled as she punched him in the eye.

Laboon responded in kind, by head-butting the girl into the lighthouse on the coast.

"IT'S A DRAW!" Luffy yelled after a few more minutes, surprising Laboon.

The whale stopped in his tracks.

Everyone stared at the girl as she sat up and smiled.

"I'm strong, but I bet you knew that." She said. "I can tell when someone wants to fight. Well, I'll fight you if you want. Your family used to spare with you, didn't they? Well, I can rival anything they threw at you! After my friends and I travel the Grand Line, we'll come back."

Tears were now forming in the whales eyes.

"When we do, you better be ready for a rematch!"

 **Line Break**

After painting a messy version of their flag on Laboon's forehead, the now messy Luffy was heavily scolded by Kaya, before she went with Alvida to get washed off. Nami went to coordinate their traveling plans, Nojiko and Gin went with Kaya to check on supplies, Sanji went to make lunch, Usopp went to fix the mast, Johnny and Yosaku went to help Usopp, and Zoro was sleeping.

Everything was relatively quiet, until Nami let out a massive shriek.

Everyone, save Alvida and Luffy, rushed over.

"What's wrong Nami-swan?" Sanji asked.

"The compass is broken!" She exclaimed. "It won't stop spinning!"

"We had the same problem." Gin said.

Luffy, now clean, came out with her hands over ears, followed by Alvida.

"What was that for, Nami-nee?" She asked.

"There's nothing wrong with your compass." Crocus said, as he began to tell them why compasses don't work on the Grand Line. Instead they needed a Log Pose.

"Do you mean this Mister?" Luffy asked as she pulled out the object she'd found from the two people from earlier.

"Yes." Crocus said. "Without a Log Pose, it's impossible to travel the Grand Line."

"Where'd you get this?" Nami asked as she took the Log Pose.

"Those two weirdo's left it on the ship."

As if summoned by magic, the two people from earlier appeared gasping for breath.

Luffy stood near Zoro, as Sanji helped Miss Wednesday.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as the two asked for a ride to Whiskey Peak.

"Don't trust them." Was her response.

"Is it okay to let them on the ship?" Zoro was taking no chances if they weren't.

She studied them, before she nodded.

Zoro relaxed slightly, he refused to let his guard down around people Luffy had deemed they couldn't be trusted.

"We'll just keep an eye one them." Said Alvida, who'd been close enough to have overheard what had been said.

Luffy and Zoro nodded.

 **Line Break**

After saying goodbye to Crocus and Laboon, the crew plus the two guests had set sail for Whiskey Peak.

"This weather makes no sense." Nami said as she, Nojiko, Kaya, and Alvida wore winter clothing inside the cabin with their two guests.

Gin and Sanji were outside shoveling the snow that hadn't been there a second ago. Zoro was napping, Johnny was up in the crow's nest, and Yosaku was keeping an eye out for trouble. Usopp was playing in the snow with Luffy.

The young dragon was laughing as she played in the snow, she looked quite cute in the winter clothing that Nami had bought back at Louge Town.

"Behold! Mr. Snowman!" Luffy said as she finished making a funny looking snowman.

"Nice job Lil Sis!" Johnny said from the crow's nest, as he and Yosaku clapped her hands.

"Ha ha ha!" Usopp said. "Amateur. Behold, my master piece. The Snow Queen." He stepped aside, revealing a woman perfectly sculpted out of the snow.

All of them clapped, before Luffy grinned mischievously. After making a snowball, she threw it at the 'Snow Queen' knocking off its head.

"Hey!" Usopp screamed at her, before nailing Luffy's snowman with a snowball of his own.

Soon the two were throwing snowballs at each other. While Johnny and Yosaku laughed as they watched. That is until a snowball nailed them both in the face, they looked to see Luffy and Usopp grinning at them.

Johnny and Yosaku looked at each other before they both started chucking snowballs at the two.

"THIS MEANS WAR!"

"How can they be so energetic?" Nami asked, as she and the other women watched from the window.

"At least their keeping Luffy entertained." Kaya said.

"It's never a dull moment." Nojiko said.

Suddenly, Luffy came into the cabin.

"Nami-nee! Nojiko-nee! Alvida-nee! Kaya-nee!" She said. "Come play with us!"

The women couldn't help but 'awe' at how cute the little girl was.

"Maybe later Luffy." Nami said.

"I'll play with you, Luffy-chan." Kaya said.

"Me too." Alvida said.

Luffy cheered as she pulled the two outside.

Nami and Nojiko couldn't help but laugh.

"My lovely ladies, are you happy with my shoveling?" Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes.

"Yes." Said Nojiko.

"Keep shoveling." Nami said, causing the man to shovel faster.

"Hey, throw the snow off the ship!" Gin shouted as he noticed Sanji throwing it everywhere. One pile hit Luffy, causing the girl to start throwing snowballs at Sanji and Gin.

Soon all eight were going at it with their little snow war.

Even Zoro got pulled into it, when Luffy quietly approach the sleeping man with a pile of snow in her hands. The other seven laughed when said man woke up to a face full of snow.

"Think you could get away with that?" He said to a laughing Luffy.

She squealed when he playfully lunged for her.

 **Line Break**

Soon they'd arrived at Whiskey Peak, where they were welcomed with open arms.

"Welcome to our town pirates!" Shouted the townspeople.

"What?" Most of the crew asked.

Everyone looked at the crowd with different expressions. Sanji was swooning at all the girls, Gin raised an eyebrow, Usopp was blowing kisses to everyone, Johnny and Yosaku looked puzzled, Nami and Nojiko looked skeptical, while Kaya looked confused. Zoro and Alvida both kept a straight face, while Luffy stood next to Zoro, her eyes tinted gold.

When they made it to port, they were greeted by a tall man with very curly hair.

"Greetings pirates!" He said with a smile. "Welcome to our little town. My name is Iggarapoi, I'm the mayor of this town."

"Hi Mister," Luffy said as she stepped away from Zoro. "I'm Luffy."

For a split second the man's expression changed, but then it went back to a smile.

"We thrive on making booze and music as you'll soon see." He said. "Smiles and liquor are abundant here, so we ask for permission to throw a party to celebrate your arrival and hear the tales of your adventures. Let us party!"

Everyone cheered in agreement, none of them noticed three of the Straw Hats talking in whispers.

"This is a trap." Said Gin.

"Luffy-chan doesn't trust them either." Alvida said.

Gin raised an eyebrow at this.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well," Zoro said "They did say to enjoy ourselves."

The three looked at each other with identical smirks.

 **Line Break**

Later that night, Mr. 8 was meeting with Miss Monday, Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday.

"Why couldn't we've ambushed them at the harbor?" Miss Monday said. "I'm just glad they didn't ask for whale meet."

This caused an argument with Mr. 9 and Miss Sunday.

"Quiet all of you!" Mr. 8 said as he pulled out Luffy's wanted poster. "Take a look at this."

"What!?" The trio shouted in disbelief. "38,000,000 berries!?"

"For that little brat?" Mr. 9 said.

"Don't be stupid. Looks can be deceiving." Mr. 8 said. "That goes for all of you."

"Sorry." Miss Monday said.

"No worries, they're trapped." Said Mr. 8.

"What should we do with the rest of the crew?" Miss Wednesday.

"Kill them." Said Mr. 9. "All we need is the brat."

For a split second, Miss Wednesday's face changed into regret.

"Now hold up." Someone said. "What makes you think that we'll just let you take our captain?"

The four looked up to see Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku, Alvida, Gin and Nojiko standing on a rooftop, looking down at them. All six were armed and angry.

A few of the townspeople ran out the door.

"Mr. 8! Miss Monday! A few of the pirates escaped when we weren't looking!"

"You little rats!" Mr. 8 said with a scowl. "You should've stayed asleep!"

"A good swordsman never lets his guard and succumbs to drink." Zoro said.

Soon all the townsfolk were armed with weapons and scowls.

"They looked pissed big bro." Yosaku said with a chuckle.

"Does that mean the party's over?" Johnny asked with a smile.

"I say the party's just getting started." Gin said with a smirk.

"Looks like Luffy-chan was right." Alvida said.

"And seeing as how they planned on turning our captain in for her bounty, they can only be bounty hunters." Nojiko added.

"Throw pirates a party, get them drunk, then turn 'em in for their bounties." Zoro said. "Looks like there's around 100 of you scumbags here. We'll gladly take you on, we're not letting you anywhere near our captain. Sound good, Baroque Works?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE!?" Mr. 8 shouted in shock and horror.

"Simple. I used to be a bounty hunter myself. Your organization offered me a job, I refused." Zoro said. "Baroque Works the criminal organization that blindly follows orders from an unknown boss like obedient dogs."

"This is a surprise." Mr. 9 said in a calm voice. "Since you know who we are, we have no choice but to kill you. The cactus rocks shall have a few more gravestones added to them tonight."

"KILL THEM!" He shouted.

Zoro and the others grinned as the Baroque members charged.

"So then… shall we?"

 **End Chapter**

Next chapter, the Baroque members on Whiskey Peak will learn to NEVER threaten Luffy.


	17. Fighting on Whiskey

In this chapter, the bounty hunters on Whiskey Peak will learn to NEVER threaten Luffy, they'd have to go through her protective crew first. (The ones that are awake that is...)

Also Baroque's higher ups pay a visit to take care of a few spy's. Will the 12 year old half dragon want to help.

Sorry but I decided not to add vivi or Miss Valentine's Day. Though vivi may change, I didn't know how i can add her.

Enjoy

PLEASE REVIEW

 **Chapter 15** **Fighting on Whiskey**

Gin looked around as he was surrounded by a dozen of Baroque members.

One lunged for him with his sword raised. He swung, only to miss as Gin ducked swinging his tonfas as he did so.

The man fell to the ground.

"GET HIM!" Another shouted before they all charged.

Two attacked from behind with swords, only for Gin to block them with his tonfa. He jump kicked them in the face, sending them flying. He landed on his back, before rolling away from an attack above.

"Missed." Gin said, before he nailed the other in the side with a tonfa.

 _Four down, more to go._ Gin thought.

"Let this be a lesson for you." He said out loud.

"It's only one guy!" One shouted. "Get him already!"

The other bounty hunters charged as Gin smirked, swinging both tonfa as he spun in a circle, smashing everyone into the buildings.

"Don't threaten my Captain." He said, before running off to help the others.

 **Line Break**

Johnny and Yosaku stood back to back as they faced about 14 bounty hunters.

"There's a lot of them." Johnny said.

"Yeah." Yosaku said.

"What's wrong pirates?" One said in a smug tone. "Realizing how stupid it is to try and fight us?"

Both looked nervous until they heard one bounty hunter say.

"Just hand over the brat, and we'll give you a quick trip to hell."

Both swordsmen stiffened.

"Ready partner?" Johnny said in a dark tone.

"Yeah." Yosaku said in the same tone.

The two ducked as some of the bounty hunters charged, then they brought their swords up.

The bounty hunters fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Let this be a lesson," Johnny said.

"To never threaten," Yosaku continued.

"Our Lil Sis!" They said together, as the rest of the bounty hunters charged.

Only to be knocked out by the duo swordsmen.

 **Line Break**

Alvida swung her mace around as she was charged by several bounty hunters.

Said bounty hunters were quickly becoming angry as nothing seemed to hit the woman. Every sword strike or bullet would just slip of her. Anyone who got to close was knocked back by a mace to the face.

"Who the hell are you?" One bounty hunter asked.

"I am Lady Alvida of the Straw Hats."

"Wait a minute," Said one bounty hunter spoke up. "Isn't Alvida the name of that fat-ass bitch in the East Blue?"

"She looks nothing like her wanted poster." Another said, pulling out said poster.

"Who cares? Let's just kill the bitch and hand the brat over to the boss."

The surrounding temperature seemed to drop about 20 degrees. The bounty hunters looked to see something that sent them cowering.

After seeing the poster and hearing the threat made to her captain, Alvida had adopted a very polite smile, coupled with a murderous aura.

Alvida walked away a few minutes later, leaving a pile of beaten and bloodied bounty hunters, her now blood soaked mace over her shoulder.

"Don't you dare threaten Luffy-chan again."

 **Line Break**

"Hold still you bitch!" A bounty shouted as he held onto his bleeding hand.

He and five others had surrounded Nojiko, but were quickly reduced to three as she waved a knife around in her left hand. They had made a mistake when they'd mention the pretty orange head and Luffy.

"Not fast enough boys." She said in a sweet tone.

The remaining three glared at her while she just smiled.

"DIE!" One of the bounty hunters shouted as she ran at Nojiko.

Nojiko stood there, waiting till the woman was almost on top of her, before she quickly dodged, stabbing both of her hands to make her drop her weapon. A quick to the head, dropped the woman.

 _Just like picking tangerines._ She thought.

"STAND STILL AND LET US KILL YOU!" Shouted the last two bounty hunters as they charge her.

But Nojiko dodged both, and taking them both down with a quick stab to their necks.

"Don't threaten my little sisters." She said before walking off.

 **Line Break**

Whatever bounty hunters remained were quickly dealt with by Zoro. He looked around to see no more bounty hunters coming his way.

"Looks like the others took care of the rest. So that just lea-"He said before quickly ducking to avoid getting hit by a ladder. "That was close."

Dropping the ladder, Miss Monday placed some brass knuckles on her hands before lunging at Zoro.

"Eat this!" She said as she pinned him to the roof, before bringing her fist down on his head. "SUPER-HUMAN FIST!"

Before she knew it, Miss Monday found herself on her knees, with Zoro's hand on her head. He tightened his grip until the woman passed out.

"BIG BRO!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled as they and the others regrouped with him.

"Hey, guys." Zoro said, before turning to the remaining three Baroque members." Alright then, who's next?"

"It seems we've made a mistake." Mr. 8 said as he glared at Zoro. "That swordsman must be the captain."

"Indeed. It's strange that the marines would give a high bounty to a child." Miss Wednesday said.

"Either way, we must capture him." Mr. 8 said.

"Hey! You forgot us?"

Everyone looked to see Gin, Johnny, Yosaku, Nojiko and Alvida smirking.

"Hmph." Miss Wednesday said with a grin. "Don't think we'll be easy to beat as the others."

"We're number agents." Mr. 9 bragged. "We're a cut above those fools you've brought down. The smaller the number, the higher the rank and power they have."

"Shut up and fight already." Gin said annoyed.

Mr. 8 looked annoyed as he brought his saxophone to lips.

"Watch out!" Zoro yelled.

"IGAR-"

Before he could finished, he, Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 were used as a landing pad by Luffy.

"Oops!" She said, as her wings vanished.

Zoro, Gin, Alivida, Nojiko, Johnny and Yosaku just stared at the girl.

 **Line Break**

Two minutes later, Mr. 8, Mr. 9, Miss Monday and Miss Wednesday were now surrounded by the wining Straw Hats and Luffy.

"Curse you pirates." Mr. 8 as he struggled to sit up.

"Stop yapping." Gin said.

As it turns out, Luffy had been awake for the whole fight. Not wanting to interrupt her friend's fun, she decided to practice her flying. That is until she was knocked out of the air by a strangely dressed otter and vulture.

"Well now, isn't this a sad sight."

Everyone looked up to see a man in a black trench coat with a five on it, sunglasses, with dreadlocks.

Next to him stood a woman, who had blond hair, white heels, an umbrella, a yellow hat, and green eyes.

Luffy let out a small growl when she saw the two, her eyes flashed gold.

"Who are you two?" Nojiko asked.

"Mr. 5, Miss Valentine's Day." Mr. 8 croaked out. "Why are you here?"

"The boss sent us here on a mission." Mr. 5 said. "He said 'Someone's found out my secret.'"

"So we decided to investigate." Miss Valentine's Day said. "And you'll never guess what we found."

"We've learned that two of Baroque's number agents are spies from a distant kingdom."

Luffy caught the scent of fear, she looked to see that Miss Wednesday had a scared look on her face.

Suddenly, Mr. 8 jumped up and aimed his saxophone at the two.

"IGARAPPAPPA!" He shouted as he fired, Luffy flinched at the noise. "AS LONG AS I, IGARAM, CAPTAIN OF ALABASTA'S ROYAL GUARD BREATHE, YOU WILL NOT HARM THE PRINCESS!"

"Igaram, Captain of Alabasta's Royal Guard," Mr. 5 said as the smoke cleared, in his hand was a picture of Miss Wednesday. "And Vivi Nefertari, Princess of Alabasta. By order of Mr. 0, both of you are to die."

 **Line Break**

After saving Vivi from the two agents, Luffy had agreed to take Vivi back home, much to Nami's dismay. And after grabbing Sanji and Usopp, and basically dragging them to the ship (much to Zoro's amusement), they set sail for Alabasta.

"Looks like the fog's lifting." Nami said after she explained the situation to Usopp and Sanji.

"Be careful of the rocks." Came a voice.

"I've got it handled." Nami said before she noticed something. "Hey… did anyone of you say that?" She asked the other woman.

Luffy, who'd been standing by the mast, suddenly stiffened when she sensed an unknown presence on the ship. She spun with a warning growl, to see a woman sitting up on the railing.

She had short black hair, and wore a purple outfit, with a purple cowgirl hat. But it was the eyes that drew Luffy's attention. The woman's eyes were filled with such pain, loneliness and something else that reminded Luffy of Ace. Luffy caught the scent of flowers, and stone?

Alerted by their captain's growl, the other Straw Hats whirled around to see the woman.

"This is a nice ship." The woman said.

Vivi gasped at the sight of her.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked. "And why are you on my ship?"

"Answer her!" Vivi shouted. "What're you doing here Miss All Sunday!?"

"Miss All Sunday?" Gin asked.

"Then, she's in Baroque Works as well?" Nojiko asked.

"So who's her partner?" Alvida asked.

"Mr. 0." Said Vivi.

"Crocodile's!?" Nami shouted.

"That's right!" Robin said, never taking her eyes of Luffy. "And I met a few of your friends a little bit ago, princess."

"YOU KILLED THEM!?" Vivi screamed, making Luffy who was closest to Vivi flinch.

The reaction was instant. Usopp aimed his slingshot at her head, while Sanji did the same with a pistol. On the deck below, Alvida had her mace, Gin his tonfa, Nami her staff, Nojiko her knife, while the three swordsmen on board had their swords out.

Only Kaya and Luffy stayed put.

"I would really appreciate it if you would," Miss All Sunday said with a smile, before Sanji and Usopp were thrown off the railing. The rest of the crew were disarmed faster than they could blink.

While her crew mates cried out about a devil fruit, Luffy felt her hat being lifted from her head. The straw hat flipped through the air before landing in the woman's hand.

"So, _you're_ the captain." She said, looking at Luffy as she twirl the hat around her wrist. "I've heard so much about you… Monkey D Luffia."

"Give me my hat back!" Luffy growled, not even realizing that the woman had used her full name, her eyes flashed.

"You're not welcome here!" Usopp yelled from behind the mast. "Leave now!"

"Picking up a princess who Baroque Works have decided to eliminate…" Miss All Sunday said, placing the hat on her own head. "Protected by a handful of pirates and a little girl. But your luck gets worse. Because of the next island, Little Garden."

"My hat!" Luffy all but roared. "Give it to me!"

"Don't you think it's a little foolish, allowing yourselves to be wiped out?" Miss All Sunday said as threw Luffy her hat. Then she threw something over to Vivi.

"An Eternal Pose?" Vivi whispered.

"Using that, you can just skip Little Garden." She said.

Before anyone realized what was happening, Luffy had taken the Eternal Pose from Vivi.

"No." She said with a growl as she crushed it, then ignoring Nami and Viv, she looked at Miss All Sunday. "You don't decide where this ship goes."

"Well, that's too bad. I'm sorry you didn't except my offer. If you survive… I hope we meet again."

With that she left.

The crew looked at Luffy who huffed angrily. They sighed. Things had just got interesting, and most likely life-threatening. But with Luffy for a captain, it was a given. The 12 year old half dragon had a habit of attracting trouble, being a part of her crew just came with the job description.

"Shishishi! Now onward to Little Garden!" Luffy called out in excitement.

Then she let out a yawn.

"Alright, Luffy-chan." Kaya said. "Let's get you to bed."

"But I'm not tired." Luffy said, trying to hide another yawn.

Her crew chuckled, as Zoro walked over to pick her up.

"Bedtime captain." He said in a brotherly tone.

Luffy pouted as she let herself be carried.

Everyone else shook their heads.

 **End Chapter**


	18. Dragon on Drum

Sorry for skipping Little Garden, but I really wanted to get Luffy and co to drum island to meet chopper.

I've decided to add Miss Golden Week, or Gracie (13) to the crew. I wanted there to be someone on the crew close to Luffy's age besides Chopper. Miss Golden Week really didn't seem like the bad type, like Mr. 3 & 5 and Miss Valentine's Day.

Like Kaya, I'm not really gonna put Gracie into the battles.

Gracie is gonna smell like paint (I might make her Luffy's partner in crime for pranks)

Also, the reason i haven't put any fights between Zoro and Sanji is due to the fact that they're around Luffy. Nami and Kaya had threatened them after the first time they did it around her. They still do it, just not when Luffy's present. They have to be on their best behavior now that Gracie is on board.

PLEASE REVIEW

Enjoy

 **Chapter 16 Dragon on Drum**

After saying goodbye to the two giant warriors, Dorry and Broggy, and almost getting eaten by a giant goldfish, the crew were on their way to Alabasta. They also had a new edition to the crew, Miss Golden Week, or Gracie. After knocking out Mr. 3, Luffy had caught Gracie trying to sneak away. After a short chase, Luffy had asked the girl if she had a dream, to which Gracie replied that she wanted to be an artist.

Luffy had all but dragged the poor girl to where her friends and the giants were, where Gracie had apologized to the crew for what she helped Mr. 3 do, and to the giants for attempting to disrupt their sacred duel. To Gracie's surprise, everyone had accepted her apology. Luffy then asked the girl to join the crew, which she did after some hesitation.

After joining, Gracie had opened up to be a cheerfully and clever girl. She and Luffy quickly became partners in crime, much to the dismay of the older members of the crew who'd fallen prey to Luffy's pranks (mostly Zoro). The two were currently hiding behind the tangerine bushes from Zoro, who was covered in pink paint (Gracie) and purple feathers (Luffy).

"What are you two up to?"

The girls jumped to see Nojiko, who'd been tending to the tangerines.

"We're hiding from the purple and pink birdy." Luffy said in a hushed tone.

Nojiko looked confused until she saw Zoro storming around the deck. Johnny, Yosaku, Usopp and Sanji were rolling on the deck laughing their asses off.

"Don't tell him where we are." Gracie said in a hushed tone.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared, covering the two.

"There you are."

Luffy and Gracie slowly turned to see Zoro staring down at them. Though he wasn't all that scary covered in paint and feathers.

"Hey, Zoro-nii." Gracie said, she'd taken up calling the older members as her big brothers/sisters like Luffy.

"Have you seen a pink birdy with purple feathers?" Luffy asked.

Several tick marks appeared on the man's forehead.

The two girls looked at each other, before taking off.

With an angry Zoro behind them.

"GET BACK HERE!" He roared as he lunged for the two.

Only to take a dip in the ocean when he went over the railing.

 **Line Break**

 _Where do they even get that stuff?_ Zoro wondered as he walked out of the men's room with dry clothes. _At least that crap washed off._

Luffy and Gracie were playing tag with Johnny, Yosaku and Usopp. Sanji was in the kitchen, Nojiko was tending the tangerines, Gin was checking their supplies, Alvida was keeping an eye on the youngest members. Kaya was by Vivi and Nami, reading a book. Zoro went to train.

Everything was fine, until Gracie and Nami collapsed onto the deck.

"Gracie!" Luffy cried as she caught her friend.

"Everyone! Come quickly!" Vivi cried.

"What's wrong?" Gin asked as he came onto the deck.

"It's Nami!" Kaya said. "She's burning with a fever!"

"So is Gracie!" Alvida said.

 **Line Break**

"Will they be okay, Kaya-nee?" Luffy asked after they moved Nami and Gracie into the girl's room.

It was silent for a few moments while Kaya checked over the two.

"I don't know." Kaya said. "I didn't see any signs that they were sick."

"It's probably the climate," Vivi said. "One of the dangers you encounter upon entering the Grand Line is sickness caused by the extreme weather. Even the most notorious pirates who sail the seas can suddenly get and die."

Alvida looked at Luffy who looked scared, she became worried when she saw the hint of scales.

"Hey Sanji?" Alvida asked.

"Yes, Alvida-swan?"

"Do you think Luffy-chan could help you make some soup for Nami and Gracie-chan?" Alvida said, giving the man a glare.

He glanced at Alvida then Luffy. His eye widened in understanding.

"Sure thing. Come on Luffy-chan, you can help me."

Luffy hesitated, she didn't want to leave Gracie or Nami.

"Don't worry Luffy," Nojiko said, also noticing the scales. "Kaya and I will watch over them okay?"

"Okay, Nojiko-nee." Luffy said, then followed Sanji to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Sanji began to pull out the ingredients to make the soup.

"Here Luffy-chan, you can mix these-"

"Will Gracie and Nami-nee be okay, Sanji-nii?"

Sanji stopped cooking to look at Luffy. The young girl was scared, scales were beginning to cover her arms. Sanji realized that he needed to do something, less the girl shift into her full dragon form.

He walked over to kneel in front of her.

"Don't worry Luffy-chan, Gracie-chan and Nami-swan have Kaya-chwan taking care of them. Not to mention the rest of us. They'll be fine."

Luffy looked up at Sanji. The scales vanished.

"Now why don't you help me with this soup, hm?"

 **Line Break**

As the days continued the crew's morale dropped more and more. Nami and Gracie's condition had worsened. Kaya and Nojiko stayed by their sides the entire time.

The rest of the crew did what they could to help. Johnny, Yosaku and Usopp played in the snow with Luffy, trying to distract her. The young dragon was worried for her friends, not to mention that her body was wanting to shift. She hadn't shifted since the fight with Arlong. It didn't help when she and her crew had run into a bunch of stupid pirates led by a whiny captain who bit off a part of the Merry, already irritated Luffy sent the man flying with a GUM GUM BAZOOKA.

"Everyone!" Shouted Gin from the crow's nest. "I see it! The Winter Island!"

"Really?" Luffy cried with a smile on her face.

"Yup!"

The rest of the crew sighed with relief.

"Yeah! Now we can get a doctor for Gracie and Nami-nee!" Luffy cheered.

It was then the crew noticed something.

"Hey, Luffy-chan?"

"Yes Usopp-nii?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"Why would I be?"

"It's -10 degree's." Vivi said. "And you're wearing nothing but shorts, sandals, a t-shirt and a hoodie."

"But I'm not that cold."

It was true, thanks to her dragon's blood, Luffy's body was slightly warmer than most humans. It also helped that her rubber skin acted like an insulator, keeping the cold out and the heat in. This helped her keep warm when she was swimming. If it ever got too hot, Luffy could lower her body temperature.

But Vivi didn't know that.

"Please put this on Luffy-chan." Alvida said, holding a coat for Luffy.

Luffy huffed, but put it on.

 **Line Break**

It took a while before they reached the island. However, when they did, Luffy caught the scent of a lot of people, fear and gunpowder.

"Stop right there pirates!" They heard someone shout.

Everyone looked to see many people on both sides of the river that they'd entered with guns in their hands.

They didn't look to happy.

Then a big man with a spade on his back step forward.

"Turn around and leave!" He said. "You pirates are not welcome here!"

"Please, we need a doctor!" Luffy said.

The people's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the young girl.

"We've got two people on board who are very ill!" Vivi pleaded.

"Liar!" One of them said. "This is our country! Now get lost or else!"

"Please!" Luffy said again, she took a step forward. "My fri-"

"SHUT UP!" Another shouted.

Then the sound of a gun went off.

Luffy yelped when the bullet grazed her shoulder.

"LUFFY!" The crew shouted, pissed that these people dared to shoot at their youngest member.

"Big mistake!" Sanji said.

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to Luffy.

"Put your weapons away." She ordered.

"But-"

"It's just a graze." She said, then she turned to the shore.

Her crewmates watched as she got on her knees. "Please help my friend and big sister!"

Everyone stared at the little girl in shock before Vivi and Nojiko joined her.

"Please!" They said together.

After a moment the big man spoke up.

"We'll show you to our town, my name is Dalton." He said. "Follow me."

"Thank you." Luffy said.

"Nice job Captain Luffy." Vivi said, impressed with the young girl's behavior.

Luffy grinned.

"Though I must warn you," Dalton said. "There is only one doctor on this island… and she's a witch."

 **Line Break**

Soon Luffy, Johnny, Yosaku, Sanji, Vivi, Nojiko, Usopp entered a town with a sick Gracie and Nami. Zoro, Gin, Kaya, Alvida and Carue stayed behind to guard the ship.

"Welcome to a town of Big Horn." Dalton said as he led them towards his house.

"So much snow!" Luffy said.

"This is definitely a snow country." Usopp said as he, Johnny and Yosaku sneezed.

"Finally!" Sanji said. "Now Nami-swan and Gracie-chan can get well!"

After some more walking and bowing, they entered Dalton's home.

"Here place them on here." He said, motioning to the bed.

While they got Nami and Gracie into the bed, Dalton turned to Luffy.

"I apologize for our behavior earlier." He said gesturing to her shoulder.

"It's okay." Luffy said, giving him a smile. "You were just protecting your home."

His eyes widened a bit.

"How'd you-"

"So Mister Dalton," Vivi said. "You said something about a witch."

Dalton glanced at Luffy again, before he responded.

"Do you see those mountains out the window?"

"You mean those ones?" Johnny asked.

"Those are called the Drum Rockies." He said. "Do you see a castle on the tallest on in the middle?"

"Hey, he's right!" Yosaku said.

Sure enough, there at the top of the tallest mountain was a castle.

"The only doctor, Dr. Kureha, lives in that castle."

"Seriously?" Vivi asked.

"Of all the places to live." Sanji said. "Well hurry and call her down! It's an emergency!"

"Sadly, we have no way to contact her." Dalton said.

"What!?"

"And she's your only!?" Sanji asked.

"She's an exceptional doctor, but very odd." He said. "She's 140 years old."

"140!?" Sanji yelled, while most of them stared in shock. "Is she even alive!?

"I don't care how old she is!" Luffy said, gaining everyone's attention. "If she's a doctor then she can help Gracie and Nami-nee!"

"Unfortunately, the only thing you can do is wait for her to come down here."

"I'm NOT waiting!" Luffy said with a growl. "If she won't come then we'll go to her!"

 **Line Break**

Everyone had gathered outside the house as Vivi and Nojiko tied Nami and Gracie to Johnny and Yosaku's back. Luffy and Sanji would go with them. Vivi and Dalton didn't look happy that a 12 year old was going.

"The rest of us will stay here." Nojiko said. "We'll just slow you down."

"Okay, let's go!" Luffy said, growing impatient.

"I can't stop you, but you should climb the other side of the mountain." Dalton said. "The route from here is full of Lapahns. They're giant, violent, man-eating rabbits. If a pack attacks you, you're finished."

"Don't worry, we'll be safe." Luffy said.

"Yeah, I'll take care of them." Sanji said.

As they turned to leave, Luffy caught sight of Nojiko. The woman was staring at Nami with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Nojiko-nee." Luffy said as she hugged her, her eyes flashed gold. "I'll protect them."

Nojiko looked at the little girl, before she smiled.

"I'll hold you to it, Luffy-chan."

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy said, before she and the others took off running.

"I wonder if they'll be okay." Dalton said. "Especially the young girl."

"They'll be fine." Usopp said.

 _Especially with a dragon watching them._ Nojiko thought.

 **Line Break**

"Achoo!" Johnny sneezed as he, Yosaku, Sanji and Luffy steadily hiked up to the mountain.

"Brr! It's cold!" Yosaku said.

"You got that right." Sanji said. "How can you walk around in just sandals and shorts, Luffy-chan?"

"Because I'm a dragon." Luffy said. "I'm usually not affected by the cold."

"I wish I was a dragon." Johnny said.

Yosaku and Sanji couldn't help but agree.

They kept on walking and dodging Lapahns, though Luffy just growled when they got near her. Everything was fine, that is, until the lapahns started jumping up and down on the path ahead.

"What are they doing?" Johnny asked.

"Why are they jumping?" Yosaku asked.

Luffy's eyes widened in terror, while Sanji paled his cigarette falling from his mouth.

"Don't tell me… are they…" Sanji said in horror.

"Yup…" Luffy said.

"Huh?" Johnny and Yosaku said as they looked at the two.

Sanji, completely forgetting the fact that Luffy was there, started swearing. "Those damn bunnies… Great. They've done it now… this isn't good."

"What's wrong, Big Bro Sanji?" The duo swordsmen asked.

"We need to move!" Luffy said, as she and Sanji began to back up.

"We're running again?" Johnny asked.

"Where to?" Yosaku asked.

"Anywhere!" The two screamed. "As long as it's far away!"

That's when they heard a deep rumbling going through the snow beneath their feet, the ground began to shake.

Luffy, Sanji, Johnny, Yosaku watched as the thick snow above them, began to slide down mountain… and before anyone knew it, a giant wall of white appeared, heading straight for them.

"Because there's about to be an avalanche!" Sanji shouted as the two former bounty hunters screamed.

Luffy wasted no time, she shifted into her full dragon form, and crouched next to her friends.

[GET ON!] She said.

The guys wasted no time, they quickly climbed onto their captain's back.

[HOLD ON!] Luffy said as she took off down the mountain as the endless waves of snow continued to chase after them. As fast as Luffy was in her dragon form, she was weighed down by her five passengers, she knew she could not out run it. And since she was still learning to fly, there was no way she could do it now with her five crewmates.

Sanji realized this as well.

"Luffy-chan!" Sanji screamed. "Get to high ground!"

[Where can I go!?]

"Over there!" Johnny cried, pointing to a high ledge.

Luffy ran over to the ledge, at the last second, she jumped onto it as the avalanche caught up.

She stood there panting, before Yosaku screamed.

Luffy looked to see more snow tumbling down, and this time, Luffy couldn't avoid it. The force of the avalanche knocked the young dragon off her feet and sent her flying. Sanji, Johnny and Yosaku held onto their captain's back for dear life.

Thankfully she was able to right herself using her wings. She managed to glide herself to land on one of the tree trucks.

[Is everyone okay!?] Luffy asked as they slid down the mountain on the tree like a toboggan.

"We're okay, Lil Sis!" Johnny said.

[Are Nami-nee and Gracie okay?]

"They're fine!" Yosaku said.

"But thanks to those damn bunnies, we're heading farther down the mountain!" Sanji growled. "Next time I see them I'm making them into a stew!"

Unfortunately, it seems like he jinxed it, for the herd of lapahns from earlier, appeared on tree trunks.

Luffy growled out a warning, lashing out her tail when they got too close, Sanji kicked the ones she couldn't get. But there were too many. Too make matters worse, they were headed for a ledge that had jagged rock sticking out of the snow.

"Luffy-chan, jump!" Sanji cried.

So Luffy jumped, but as she did so, Johnny lost his grip. He fell with Nami on his back, straight for the rock.

"AAAAHHHH!"

[JOHNNY-NII! NAMI-NEE!]

But then Sanji grabbed Johnny and threw him back onto Luffy. But Sanji had lost his hold.

"Big Bro!"

"Ladies get treated gently! So you take care of her!" Were the last he said, before he crashed into the rock with a horrible crunching sound. He was sent flying through the air, unconscious.

[SANJI-NII!] Luffy screamed out as she landed on the other side of the rock.

"BIG BRO!" Johnny and Yosaku screamed out.

But Sanji never answered, instead he vanished underneath the sliding snow.

[SAAAAANNNNJJJJJIIII-NNNNIIII!]

 **Line Break**

Luffy grunted as she pulled herself up the mountain.

After the avalanche had stopped, Luffy had immediately started to search for Sanji. She had Johnny and Yosaku wait at the base of the ledge, where they were somewhat sheltered by the wind and falling snow. She then spent the next 10 minutes searching for Sanji's scent, becoming more panicked with each passing second.

But then she froze when she heard the faint sound of a heartbeat. Luffy chirped in joy as she used her dragon muzzle to dig through the snow, she didn't dare use her claws, to reveal a very injured Sanji. After making her way back to Johnny and Yosaku, she had proceeded to make the journey back up the mountain with them on her back. She used her wings as a makeshift shield to shelter them form the wind and snow, and using her own body heat to keep them warm.

But that seemed like hours ago.

Now she was climbing up the steep mountain, with her tail wrapped around Sanji and her wings around Johnny, Nami, Yosaku, and Gracie as a cage to keep them on her back.

With a mighty heave, Luffy pulled herself over the edge of the mountain. She staggered away from the edge, gently unwrapped her tail from around Sanji, and all but collapsed in the snow.

[We're… **huff**...here… **huff** …] Luffy managed to get out as her vision swam.

The last thing she heard was the sound of footsteps followed by a startled gasp. She caught the scent of medicine and fur.

But then her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

 **Line Break**

 **Chopper's POV**

The wind was howling atop the mountain peak, whipping the ever-falling snow into a frenzy.

He almost missed the smell that had miraculously made its way onto the castle grounds.

He stood, the sled of newly acquired supplies forgotten, and stared out the great gate, his gaze fixed towards the mountains ledge.

"Chopper! What're you standing around for!?" His teacher, Dr. Kureha, yelled at him from an upper window. "Hurry and bring the rest of those boxes up!"

When he didn't respond she looked up to try and see what he was staring at.

Neither expected to watch as a dragon pulled itself over the mountains edge. Chopper watched, mouth open as the dragon staggered away from the edge, and gently placed a smaller form on the soft snow.

Then the dragon collapsed.

[We're… **huff**...here… **huff** …]

Chopper gasped at the sudden voice in his head. But by then he was running towards the dragon, having noticed the other forms on its back.

"Chopper!" Dr. Kureha yelled, noticing the other forms as well. "Get them inside!"

He carried the others, three men and two girls, through the gate when the Dr. Kureha reached him.

"What the hell!?" She asked, before composing herself when she noticed their conditions. She quickly undid the knots that were keeping an orange-haired woman and a little girl with black braided hair tied to a man with sunglasses and a man with a tattoo on his cheek.

While she did that, Chopper turned his attention back to the dragon, only to find that it had vanished. In its place was black-haired little girl in a straw hat. Chopper quickly brought her in as well, her small form was shaking.

"These two boys are going to lose their limbs. Boil some water and throw them in. Throw that little girl in as well."

Chopper nodded and, with the little girl still in his arms, bent over the blond human to carefully pull back his coat and shirt. "This one has some broken ribs, can I operate on him?"

Kureha made an affirmative sound and gently lifted the two girl. "These two girls seem to be the worst off, looks like some kind of virus going by their temperatures. And it's not local." She frowned with worry. "Let's hurry and bring them inside."

Suddenly, the little black-haired girl in Chopper's arms reached out to grab the doctor's arm.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you and your friends." Dr. Kureha said to the girl in a gentle voice.

The child looked at her with tired eyes.

"Please…they're…my…friends!" She managed to say.

"I know." Kureha said simply.

The little girl looked at the older woman, before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 **Line Break**

The next time Luffy woke up, she found herself in some sort of room, tucked in bed.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. But then she caught the scent of medicine and fur.

Luffy looked around to see what she could only describe as the most fluffiest-cutest-adorable reindeer she'd ever seen.

"Hi!" Luffy said, but jumped when the reindeer smashed into the bookshelves behind it.

She giggled when he attempted to hide.

"You're hiding the wrong way." She said.

He slowly shifted so he was hiding correctly.

"Sh-shut up!" He spat.

"Cool!" Luffy said smiling. "You talk!"

"AAAHH!" He yelled.

"Chopper, what are you doing?"

Luffy looked up to see the elderly woman she saw earlier, when she…

Luffy gasped as she remembered what happened.

"My friends!" She said, jumping out of the bed. "Where are my-"

"Your friends are fine child, they're currently sleeping." The woman said. "I am Doctor Kureha. This is Chopper." She said pointing to the reindeer.

"Hi Obaasan! Hi Chopper!" Luffy said with a big smile. "I'm Luffy!"

Kureha smiled a little at the girl.

"Chopper, go check the other girls." Kureha ordered.

Chopper was gone before Luffy could even blink.

"He's so cuuute!" She said.

This brought a laugh to Kureha.

Suddenly, a shriek was heard, followed by a crash.

Kureha looked into the hallway with Luffy peeking around her legs.

They saw Chopper being held by Sanji, saying he was gonna make some venison stew, while Johnny and Yosaku were biting his arms. The thing that was funny, was the fact that the duo swordsmen were still asleep.

Suddenly, Luffy watched in awe as the small reindeer turned into a big bulky fur covered human.

"I'M NOT FOOD!" Chopper roared, as he slammed his large fists into the three men.

Finally free of the humans that tried to eat him, Chopper took off down the hall.

A large smile appeared on Luffy's face as Chopper disappeared around a corner.

 **Line Break**

Soon, Kureha lead Luffy to where Nami and Gracie were.

"Gracie! Nami-nee!" Luffy cried when she saw them.

"Hey, Luffy-chan." Nami said, her face slightly red.

"Luffy!" Gracie cried, happy to see her friend.

"Now calm down little dragon." Kureha said. "Your friends are still a little sick."

Suddenly the door burst open, to reveal Johnny, Yosaku and Sanji trying once again to catch Chopper.

"AAAAAH!" The reindeer yelled. "HEEELP!"

Faster than anyone could blink, Luffy had snatched Chopper and knocked the three men upside the head. The next thing Chopper knew he was being held by the two little girls. Said little girls were giving the three men looks that told them they should watch their backs.

"Leave him alone!" Luffy yelled.

"He's not food!" Gracie yelled.

"Sorry about them." Luffy said.

"What's your name?" Gracie asked.

"Why should I tell you, human?" He spat.

"Cause you're cute!" Both girls responded.

The reindeer blushed and did a silly dance.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Your compliments don't make me happy!"

Both girls giggled.

"This is Tony Tony Chopper. He's a regular blue-nosed reindeer who ate the human fruit." Kureha said. Then she turned to the three men. "You three get out! These girls need to rest! The other little girl can stay."

"Chopper, you stay here and take care of the other two girls." She said to the reindeer, who was still being held by Gracie and Luffy.

With that Kureha, Sanji, Johnny and Yosaku left.

Luffy sat next to Nami and Gracie and looked at Chopper.

"You're interesting," She said with a grin. "I like you!"

"Sh-shut up!" He yelled, once again contradicting himself.

This time even Nami giggled with the girls.

"How come you don't like us?" Nami asked.

Chopper looked at the older woman nervously.

"It's alright you don't have to tell us."

"No, it's alright, I'll tell you; I trust you." Chopper said, before he began to tell the girls of being an outcast because of his blue nose, and being saved by Doctor Hilruk and how Wapol tricked and killed him.

Luffy, Nami, and Gracie listened vigorously.

"Why don't you join us, Chopper-nii?" Luffy asked.

Chopper stared at the girl in shock.

"Don't be stupid! I'm a reindeer! Why the hell would I go with you humans?" Chopper asked, his loud voice holding a touch of sadness. "I mean… aren't you three scared of me? I'm a reindeer, but I walk up right… and I can talk."

"So?" Luffy asked. "I'm half dragon."

Chopper's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yup!" Luffy said, as she held up her arm.

Chopper watched in awe as the girl's eyes changed to a golden amber, while sapphire colored scales appeared on her arm. He also took notice of her sharp canines, definitely not a human characteristic. Then he realized something.

"Wait, that dragon I saw earlier, was that you?"

"Yup." Luffy said.

Suddenly, Chopper and Luffy stiffened when a scent reached their noses.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked as their faces turned to anger and irritation.

"Wapol's back!" With that, Chopper turned into his actual reindeer-looking form and took off out of the room, with Luffy right behind him.

 **Line Break**

Wapol and his two henchmen, Chess and Kuromarimo stood outside the castle.

"It's just as I left it!" Said Wapol. "Now I shall reclaim the throne of Drum Kingdom!"

"Wait, your Majesty. There's a strange flag flying from the spire!"

"A pirate flag!?" Wapol cried. "WHAT HAPPEN TO THE FLAG OF THE DRUG KINGDOM!?"

A sudden cackle from the castle entrance brought the three's attention.

Standing in front of the entrance was Kureha, Chopper in his reindeer form and Luffy.

"That old rag?" Kureha asked. "I burned it."

"So, Dr. Kureha, it's you!" Wapol said angrily. "The last survivor of the Great Doctor Hunt! YOU JUST WON'T DIE!"

"I've turned this castle into a mausoleum for Hiriluk, you rotten brats are no longer welcome here! Now leave this island! Drum Kingdom is no more!"

"Mausoleum!? For that charlatan!? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Wapol said, before he started laughing.

Luffy let out a small growl, he really reminded her of the smug egotistical nobles back on Dawn.

It was then Wapol noticed the little girl next to Chopper.

"AH!" He yelled outraged as pointed an accusing finger at the girl. "It's you! You're the brat that dared to hi-"

He didn't get to finish as Luffy, from where she stood, slammed her fist right into his face, sending him flying. Everyone present was gaping at the girl, their jaws wide open.

"And you're that big mouth that tried to eat my ship." Luffy said as her arm snapped back.

Chess and Kuromarimo made a frantic grab at Wapol. The managed to grab their king's feet.

"How dare you!?" Kuromarimo yelled in outrage as he and Chess pulled up Wapol. "This isn't a lowly commoner! This is Wapol! The king and absolute ruler of Drum Kingdom!"

"That's right!" Chess yelled, also outraged. "Show some respect! He's this country's monarch!"

"Who cares? Tin mouth is nothing but a big bully." Luffy said, sticking out her tongue.

"I've had it with this brat! MUNCH MUNCH FACTORY!" Wapol said, as he began to transform into a house, complete with doors, chimney and windows. Then to everyone's disgust, he snatched his henchmen into his mouth and began to eat them.

"HE'S EATING THEM!?" Luffy yelled. "HOW COULD HE EAT HIS FRIENDS!?"

The door on him opened and two voices, speaking as one. "We're Drum Kingdom's greatest warrior! Chessmarimo!"

They watched as a large form stepped onto the snow.

"Really?" Luffy said unimpressed. "They're just standing in each other's shoulders."

Wapol glared at the girl.

"Article one of the Drum Kingdom's constitution, those who defy the wishes of their king will be put to death." Wapol said as he sneered at the three. "You've defied my wishes, so you all are going to be punished for your crime! But first, I'll deal with the matter of that quack's flag soiling my castle!"

Then without a warning, he aimed one of his arm cannon's at the flag and fired.

Chopper gasped in horror as the flag burned, a tears began to fall down his face.

Luffy watched as the flag waved under the fire of the cannonball and leaned down a little. Her eyes flashed gold.

"How dare you! You attacked the Doctor's flag!" Chopper yelled as he ran towards Wapol.

Chessmarimo tried to stop him, but Chopper just ran between their legs. Chopper turned into his big bulky form and tackled Wapol.

"Doctor… he tried to save even you!" Chopper yelled with tears in his eyes. He reared his arm back, ready to punch Wapol in the face, but then he stopped.

Chopper stared at Wapol for a moment, before he lowered his arm.

"I… I won't hurt you if you just leave this country forever." He said.

"Chopper, what are you doing!?" Kureha yelled. "Even if he did promise that, you can't trust a word that man says!"

Chopper turned towards Kureha. "But… Doctor said…"

He didn't get to finish as Wapol raised an arm cannon to the reindeer's face and fired.

"Chopper!" Kureha.

Wapol laughed as he stood.

"Pathetic." He said.

"Hey, Big Mouth!"

Everyone looked up to find Luffy standing defiantly next to the flag, her coat was tied around the flags pole to secure it in place.

"You brat!"

"You guys are just fake pirates!" She shouted in anger. "That's why you don't know what flying a pirate flag means! You're just a bunch of fakes who didn't risk your lives!"

Wapol began to laugh. "What a pirate flag means!? Don't make me laugh! Flags have no meaning!"

Luffy's now golden eyes narrowed.

"If you think that, you're even dumber than you look!"

"What!?"

"Pirate flags stand for something, Big Mouth," Luffy said. "They're not raised as some kind of joke!"

"BRAT!" Wapol yelled. "The only joke is that I've let you live as long as I have. And since you've dared to put that flag back after I've knocked it down, it's time I delivered the punch line!"

He raised his cannon arm, and fired at the flag once again.

"I told you!" Luffy yelled as the cannonball hit.

"Haha! That brat was blown to pieces!" Wapol said cockily.

But then the smoke cleared, it revealed Luffy holding onto the flag. The young girl was burnt in several places, but relatively unharmed.

"You can't break it!" She yelled as she continued to hold the flag up.

Wapol stopped laughing.

"A pirate flag is someone's pledge to risk their life!" Luffy said as she glared at Wapol. "It's not something to laugh at! IT STANDS FOR SOMETHING YOU JACKASSES WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

Wapol and his men were left stunned and speechless by the young girl's words.

"It won't break, ever!" Luffy growled. "Because the skull is a symbol of faith!"

Chopper laid on the ground staring up at the little girl in awe.

"Hey, Chopper-nii!" Luffy yelled. "I'm gonna kick their asses for showing your father's flag disrespect! You in?"

Chopper wasn't sure what stunned him more, the vow or being called a big brother. "M-me?"

"You damn brat!" Wapol yelled. "You just don't get it, do you!? Fine! Since you feel so strongly about it, I'll destroy you as well as the flag!"

He aimed the cannon at Luffy again.

"I don't think so, tubby!"

Everyone looked to see Sanji standing at the entrance. Behind him stood Johnny and Yosaku.

"I have no idea what's going on," Sanji said. "But I'm not going to let you harm Luffy-chan again!"

"Same here!" Johnny and Yosaku said.

However, Sanji only took one step before his back cracked.

"Looks like your backbone gave out," Kureha said nonchalantly. "Your condition will worsen if you keep moving.

Before Sanji could do anything, he was viciously kicked in the back by Kureha, causing Sanji to scream in pain as he fell to the snow.

"Big Bro!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted.

"You boys stay back," Kureha said to the two men, as she sat on Sanji. "Let the kids handle this."

Johnny and Yosaku nodded, not wanting to deal with the scary old woman.

Wapol found the entire scene before him amusing and laughed in delight. "If you want to fight among yourselves, then please, by all means to so! But I hope you will at least watch as the brat and the flag get blown to bits!"

He glared as Luffy, who glared right back. "Say your prayers, brat!"

"Stop it!" Chopper screamed as he attempted to attack Wapol.

"That's the spirit!" Luffy encouraged as she planted the flag onto the broken tower. "Go get him, Chopper-nii!"

But before he could get to Wapol, he was forced back by Chessmarimo.

"Sorry, freak. But there's no way I'll let you anywhere near our king." The fused man said.

Chopper just glared as he shrank down.

"You must be that yeti the villagers hated and feared. They tried to kill you and chase you away, right?" The fused man smiled, pointing at Chopper. "I bet you've spent your whole life alone with no friends. You're a monster. Nobody likes you, they try to kill you. But here you are, trying to save this country. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"Shut up!" Chopper yelled. "Even if I don't have friends, I can still fight for something I believe in! As long as that flag flies, I will!"

From the tower, Luffy smiled.

"That's not true!" She yelled down to Chopper. "You do have friends! I'm your friend, Chopper-nii!"

Then, Luffy rocketed down, dive bombed into the ground. Wapol and Chessmarimo were knocked back from the snow she kicked up.

Chopper cried in worry for the girl, but when the snow cleared, she was kneeling in the snow, perfectly unharmed.

"You should be flat as a pancake!" Chopper yelled in a stunned voice.

"But I'm not." She said. "Cause I'm made of rubber."

"RUBBER!?"

"Yup!" She said before pointing to Chessmarimo. "Hey, Chopper-nii, think you can take care of him?"

"Him!?" Chopper repeated, glaring at Chessmarimo. "Piece of cake!"

"Good." Luffy said as she looked at Wapol. "I'll take care of Big Mouth!"

"You dare to knock me, this country's monarch, over brat!?" Wapol demanded hotly as he glared down at the little girl. "You'll pay for that insult!"

"MY NAME IS TONY TONY CHOPPER! NOT FREAK!" Luffy turned her attention from Wapol to Chopper, who held up a little yellow ball in his hooves. "IT'S THE NAME THE GREATEST DOCTOR IN THE WORLD GAVE ME! HE MAY HAVE FORGIVEN YOU FOR TRYING TO DESTROY HIS FLAG, BUT I HAVE NOT!"

Luffy smiled at Chopper, before she realized that Wapol was nowhere to be found.

 _Hmph…_ Luffy huffed as she tried to use her nose.

She could pick up the scents of Chopper, Johnny, Yosaku, Sanji, Kureha (who smelled like plums and medicine), and the mixed scent of Chessmarimo. She could even smell that furry hippo, but where…

"He's in the castle!" Luffy said, as she picked up Big Mouth's scent.

"He must've slipped inside the castle." Sanji said. "NAMI-SWAN AND GRACIE-CHAN ARE IN THERE!" He shouted as he attempted to crawl into the castle, but couldn't move thanks to Kureha.

Luffy wasted no time, she ran into the castle followed by Johnny and Yosaku.

 **Line Break**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CASTLE!?" Wapol yelled as he looked around at all the snow inside the castle. "They'll pay for this!" He growled, before he caught sight of Nami and Gracie slowly walking out of a room.

"We gotta get out of here." Nami whispered to Gracie. "We can't stay here."

"HOLD IT!"

The two jumped around to see Wapol. "You two must be friends of that Straw Hat brat!"

"Nope." Nami said as she moved in front of Gracie, feeling that this guy wasn't a nice one. "We're just a traveling navigator and artist."

"Is that so?" Wapol asked.

"Yes. Nice meeting you." Gracie said as she and Nami started walking away.

"Bye then." Wapol said, before turning to walk away.

Then he froze.

…

He spun around to face the two who were running down the hall.

"LIAR!" He shouted as he chased after them.

The chase continued for a minute before Wapol got stuck on the stair case.

"Crap! I'm stuck!"

"Let's get out of here!" Nami said to Gracie.

But then, to the disgust of the two girls, Wapol flipped his lower jaw up as he began to eat himself. "A little bone and muscle shifting." He said, before popping out back out as a thin man. "Wapol SLIM!"

Then he looked at the two girls, Nami placed herself in between him and Gracie.

"LEAVE NAMI-NEE AND GRACIE ALONE!" Luffy shouted as she kick the man away.

"Luffy-chan!"

"Luffy!"

"Nami-nee! Gracie! Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, Luffy-chan." Nami said, as Johnny and Yosaku caught up.

"Not for long!" Wapol shouted as he stood in front of a large door. "This is the weapons room. After I've devoured all of these weapons, they'll become a part of me! Now I'll finish you off, brat!"

He reached for the key, only to find that it was gone.

"My key! It's gone!"

They all stared at him as he stared right back with a blank expression.

Then he took off running again.

"Johnny-nii! Yosaku-nii! Stay with Nami-nee and Gracie!" Luffy ordered as she chased after Wapol.

Wapol ran through the castle with Luffy right behind him.

"Will you stop running and fight!?" Luffy yelled.

But then Wapol darted into a room on his right.

"Time to kick your ass!" Luffy said as she ran into the room, only find herself facing a giant cannon.

"That's what you think brat!" Wapol said as he pulled the lever. "DIE!"

But nothing happened.

Wapol just stared, dumbfounded, at the cannon as he threw the switch a few more times, before his eyes bugged out.

A sudden chirping sound drew their attention. Luffy awed when she caught sight of the baby snow bird in the mouth of the cannon, though she started laughing at the expression on Wapol's face.

Though she stopped laughing when Wapol attempted to eat the bird. Luffy reached up and shut his mouth with her hand.

"I don't care if you're a king, god, or some random person!" Luffy said as she stared the older man down. "Because I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Foolish Brat!" Wapol said around the girl's hand. "Don't you know that the Drum Kingdom is a part of the World Government!? If you atta-"He didn't get to finish as Luffy's hand shifted into a claw.

He flinched when she dug her claws in.

"I told you," She said, as she raised her other hand into the air. "I don't care if I become a criminal! Because I'm a pirate!"

With that she gave him an upper cut that sent Wapol into the ceiling.

Wapol was stuck in a daze, until he looked around to see Hiriluk's flag waving in the wind. But then Luffy appeared in front of him with a cocky grin.

"I told you to not to mess with this flag." The 12 year old said as she stretched her arms back. "Bye bye Mister Big Mouth!"

"GUM GUM" She said ignoring the man's plea's to stop. "BAZOOOKAAAA!"

Her arms snapped forward, slamming into Wapol, sending him flying into the sky with a ding.

 **Line Break**

Luffy sat next to the flag, gazing into the sky.

Despite that nap she took earlier, she was still tired. Though it wasn't surprising, since she had over exerted her dragon abilities.

A sudden flash of green below caught her eye. She looked over the edge of the castle to see Zoro, Gin, Alvida, Nojiko, Usopp, Kaya, Vivi and some of the villagers climbing out of what looked like a lift. She watched as Nojiko sprinted towards the castle.

Even from this height she could hear her friends.

"Seems we've got more guests." She heard Kureha say.

"Where's Nami!?" Nojiko asked, her voice filled with concern for her sister.

"The girls are inside. Their fevers are gone and they'll be just fine."

"Thank goodness!" Nojiko said in relief.

"You okay?"

"This is Nami-chan's sister." She heard Kaya say.

"Where's Wapol?" She heard Dalton demand.

"Gone." Kureha said.

Luffy giggled at the dumbfounded expressions on Dalton and the villagers faces.

"Huh?"

"I believe that that little girl in the straw hat sent him flying." Kureha said with a cackle.

"Luffy-chan?" Alvida asked. "Where is she?"

"Y-you mean… that thing we saw flying away… was Wapol?" Dalton asked.

"Yes." Kureha said. "And I believe that the little girl is still on top of the castle."

"ZORO-NII!"

Zoro only had enough time to brace himself as Luffy rocketed down from the castle tower, straight into him, burying them both into the snow.

 **Line Break**

It was night now and most of the Straw Hats were outside. Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku were playing in the snow, Zoro was doing push-ups, Gin was looking up at the falling snow, and Alvida was keeping an eye on Luffy, who was calling out Chopper's name.

"CHOPPER-NII!" She shouted.

"Give it up, Luffy-chan." Usopp said.

"It's obvious that he doesn't want to be a pirate." Zoro said.

Luffy stared defiantly at Zoro.

"Not true, Zoro-nii." She said, before she called out Chopper's name again.

 _She's still looking for me?_ Chopper thought as he stared down at the girl from atop the castle. _I want to go… But… I can't! I'm not one of them…_

Luffy stopped when she caught Chopper's scent.

She turned with a large smile on her face.

"Chopper-nii! Have you decided to join?"

"I can't." He said in a quiet voice, his hat covering his eyes.

"Sure you can! It'll be fun!"

"I can't…" He said as Kaya, Nojiko (who was dragging Sanji), Nami and Gracie came outside. "I'M A REINDEER! I'M NOT A HUMAN! I'VE GOT HOOVES, ANTLERS AND I BLUE NOSE! I'M NOTHING BUT A MONS-"

"SHUT UP!" Shouted the 12 year old. "LET'S GOOOOO!"

That was all Chopper needed before the tears started to fall as the rest of Luffy's crew smiled.

 **Line Break**

The next morning, everyone was sleeping peacefully.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Well, about as peacefully as you can with a screaming chef, and two swordsmen.

"What is going on!?" Nami asked as she and everyone else (including Chopper) ran onto the deck.

None were prepared for what they saw.

Standing there, wrapped around Merry's mast covered in make up and wearing dresses, was Sanji, Johnny and Yosaku.

All three men had tears running down their faces.

Silence rang through the air, before Zoro broke it by roaring in laughter, he may not like it when Luffy and Gracie prank him. But when they did it on the love cook, or anyone else it was feakin hilarious. Nami and Nojiko were the next to start laughing, followed by everyone else, save Chopper who had no idea what was going on.

Luffy and Gracie sat in the crow's next high fiving each other as they listened to the laughter below.

 **Chapter done**

Sorry for taking so long in finishing the chapter.

Oh, if you're wondering what happened to Sanji, Johnny and Yosaku then blame Kureha. While Luffy was talking to Chopper, the boys called her an _old lady_ or _old hag_. She kicked them so hard they were knocked out.

Next chapter is Ace.

Oh any idea's on what pranks I should use for Sanji, Johnny and Yosaku?


	19. Alabasta

Well here we go!

Luffy and co finally make it to Alabasta. Unfortunately for Luffy her big brother is here as well. Can Luffy save Alabasta before her brother gets to her?

Oh Thatch makes an appearance

PLEASE REVIEW

 **Chapter 17 Alabasta**

It was a quiet morning aboard the Merry, though that was probably because everyone was hungry.

"Nami-nee?"

Nami looked up from her spot on a lawn chair to see Gracie leaning against the mast with Alvida. Zoro was in the crow's nest, keeping an eye out for Luffy. Kaya and Chopper were checking their medical supplies, Sanji was in the kitchen trying to find anything to cook, the rest of the crew, save Luffy, were either fishing or just lazing about with empty stomachs.

"What is it Gracie-chan?"

"Have they caught anything yet?"

"I'll go check." Vivi said as she walked over towards Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku. "Have you gu- CARUE!" She yelled hysterically when she saw Carue being dangled over the ocean by Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku.

A minute later, all three men were on the deck with large bumps on their heads from an angry Vivi.

"Carue is not bait!" She yelled.

Nami and Gracie watched this with sweatdrops.

"I hope Luffy is having better luck." Gracie said.

After they had ran out of food, Luffy had offered to go fishing underwater. After some hesitation, the crew decided to let the girl do it, under the condition that she stay close to the Merry. Kaya and Chopper had thought it'd be a good idea for Luffy to shift into her full dragon form now, before they reached Alabasta. So, Luffy had grabbed a net to put the fish in and dove into the water.

That had been about two hours ago.

"Hey," Usopp asked, gaining everyone's attention. "What's that?"

Everyone looked ahead to see a giant cloud of steam.

"It's steam from underwater volcanoes." Nami said.

"There are volcanoes underwater too?" Chopper asked as he and Kaya came onto the deck.

"Yes." Nami said. "In about 10,000 years from now or so, a new island will form here."

"Wow." Johnny said.

"I hope Luffy-chan will be okay." Kaya said.

"She'll be okay." Alvida said, placing a hand on Kaya's shoulder.

Kaya nodded as they sailed through the steam.

"Ugh. I can't see anything!"

"Where are you guys!?"

"Ow! Someone stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry! I can't see!"

"Will everyone stay where they are!"

By now everyone was complaining, until they sailed through. When they did though, the last thing they expected to see was man dressed as pink ballerina hanging off of Carue. As soon as she saw him, Gracie darted into the ship.

 **Line Break**

"I really thought I was gonna die!" The strange man said, before looking at them with a large smile. "Thank you so much for saving me! Never thought that complete strangers would rescue me! I'm in your debt! Would it be possible to ask for a bowl of soup?"

"NO!"

"WE'RE HUNGRY TOO!" Zoro barked.

Then the man looked up at Vivi, who was staring down at him from the upper railings.

"Oh wow! Aren't you a cutie?" He said, before receiving a kick in the head by Sanji.

"Leave Vivi-chwan alone!"

"So you can't swim?" Usopp asked.

"Indeed. You see, I've eaten a devil fruit and can't swim at all!"

"What kind?" Nojiko asked.

"Well since I'm stuck here until my ship arrives…" The man said, before smashing his right palm into Johnny's face, sending him flying.

"You bastard!" Yosaku said as he and everyone else drew their weapons.

Then they froze.

"Well? What do you think!?" The man asked as everyone found themselves staring at a second Johnny.

"He's me!" Johnny yelled.

The man laughed. "And if I touch my face with my left hand," He said before toudhing his face with said left hand. "I turn back to me! Behold the power of the Clone Clone Fruit!"

"The face and voice! They were an exact match!" Usopp gasped.

"Truth to be told, I didn't need to smack you like that." The man said as he touched everyone's face, save Gracie and Luffy. "Now watch, if I touch – change – you with – change – my right hand – change – I can turn into an exact copy of you." Then to the horror of the woman, but to the joy of Sanji, the man flashed them as Nami. "The body too!"

The next thing the man knew, he was planted face first into the deck. When he looked up, he found himself facing four angry women.

"Hey," Gin asked, saving the man from the women's wrath. "Is that your ship?"

"IT IS!" The man exclaimed happily. "It seems, my friends that we must part. But fear not everyone! We'll meet again!" He said with tears in his eyes, before jumping onto his ship. "Let's go everyone!"

"Yes sir, Mr. 2: Bon Clay!"

There was silence amongst the Straw Hats as their jaws dropped in horror.

"MR. 2!" Usopp shouted.

"That guy was with Baroque Works!?" Nojiko asked.

"That WAS Mr. 2!" Vivi yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us Big Sis!?" Johnny and Yosaku yelled.

"I've never meet him before or the Mr. 1 pair." She said as she lowered her head. "I've heard rumors, that he speaks, wears and lives like an okama."

"How could you not notice!?" Half of them yelled.

It was then Gracie came back out on the deck.

"Is he gone?" She asked.

"Where have you been Gracie-chan?" Alvida asked.

"I'm a traitor, remember?" She said.

The older members nodded as they remembered.

"Actually," Zoro said with a grin. "It's a good thing we meet him."

A sudden splash, caused many of them to jump. They turned to see a wet Luffy standing on the deck with a net of fish behind her.

"Hi guys!" She said with a grin. "What'd I miss?"

 **Line Break**

"And remember guys," Zoro said. "If you suspect that anyone is lying, have them so you this mark," He untied the rope around his arm to reveal a black 'X' under it. "If they don't, then their Mr. 2."

After they had explained what had happened while Luffy was fishing, Zoro had come up with idea in hopes of allowing the crew members to be able to identify if someone was Mr. 2.

"That's a smart idea," Sanji said as he took a drag of a cigarette. "No way Moss Head could think of that. You must be Mr. 2!"

"DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!" Zoro barked.

"It's Zoro!" Usopp said in relief.

"NO!"

Everyone stopped when they heard Luffy cry out below deck. After making the marks on their arms, the women had gone below deck, taking Luffy and Gracie with them.

The men looked at each other as Luffy came running onto the deck. She looked slightly angry.

"Luffy-chan, get back here!"

Luffy darted behind Zoro, who was the farthest from the cabin, as Vivi walked onto the deck.

"No!"

Nami stepped onto the deck behind Vivi.

"Lu-chan…"

"No!"

Nami put her hands on her hips. "Monkey D Luffy, get over here now!"

"NO!" Luffy said with a growl.

"Uh, what's going on?" Johnny asked.

"Don't know." Yosaku replied.

Zoro stared at the two woman on deck, then glanced at Luffy.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" He asked.

It was Gracie, who was wearing a green summer dress complete with sandals and pigtails, who answered Zoro as she stepped onto the deck.

"They're trying to get her in a dress."

The men glanced at glanced at Luffy in sympathy, every man save Sanji.

"You look very cute, Gracie-chan!" He said, then to Luffy. "Lu-"

"No!" She said again, still hiding behind Zoro. "I hate dresses."

"Bu-"

"If she doesn't want to wear one," Zoro said, crossing his arms. "Then she doesn't have to wear one."

Nami glared at Zoro, but then sighed.

"Fine." She said, but then glanced at Luffy.

Luffy shuddered at the look on Nami's face that promised that she'd get her in a dress.

"Hey guys!" Gin said from the crow's nest. "We're here!"

Sure enough when they looked, they saw that they were at the docks of Alabasta.

Before they could even finish docking, Luffy, not wanting to be caught by Nami, rocketed off into the town.

"LUFFY GET BACK HERE!" Nearly half of them shouted, but she was gone.

"She just can't stay still." Nami sighed.

"It's Luffy." Zoro said.

"Guys look!"

Everyone looked to Vivi who was pointing to another ship nearby.

Gracie recognized it immediately.

"That's Mr. 3's ship!" She cried.

"Mr. 3!?" Nami said in surprise.

"It can only move with the power of the Wax Wax Fruit." Vivi said as Gracie gulped.

She kept staring at the ship, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Usopp.

"Don't worry, Gracie-chan."

"He's right." Sanji said. "If that weirdo to hurt Gracie-chan, he'll get the ass kicking of his life."

He was whack upside the head by Nami.

"No swearing in front of Gracie-chan!"

Gracie giggled as she looked around to see everyone with the same expression on their face.

"Thanks guys." She said.

"But what about Luffy-chan?" Vivi asked. "Nanohana's a big town."

"Don't worry about Luffy." Zoro said. "Just follow the noise and we'll find her."

This got a laugh from everyone.

"That's for sure." Usopp said.

"Honestly," Nami said. "She should be more worried. She's got a bounty on her head that's sure to attract bounty hunters."

"Bounty hunters that won't care if she's a little girl." Nojiko said.

"She'll be fine." Zoro said. "If anyone tries to take her, they'll have to go through us."

Everyone nodded in agreement at that.

"Now let's go get some supplies." Sanji said, before they split up to find supplies and Luffy.

 **Line Break**

Marco sighed in relief when he sat down. Ace's nerves had gone beyond fried. They had figured that Ace's sister was somewhere in the Grand Line, and Ace had all but gone white with worry. He hadn't eaten a lot, which was scary thing for a D. Marco wasn't ready for the man to pass out in hunger, so he had insisted that Ace eat saying that he couldn't find Luffy if he died from hunger. Ace had given in and so here they were, in a nice restaurant in Alabasta.

 _Thunk!_

Marco sighed as he glanced at where Ace was sitting. Yep, his head had taken a dive into his food again, thanks to a narcoleptic attack.

He reached over to pull Ace's head out of the food.

"He's fine," He said to the panicking people inside the restaurant. "He just fell asleep."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, this happens all the time, so no worries." Marco stated calmly. "Anyway, I was wondering if anyone has seen a 12 year old little girl with black hair, wearing a straw hat."

Everyone shook their heads.

Marco sighed again, debating on how to wake up Ace so they could continue the search for his sister.

Though he was saved from that when Ace woke up and went back to eating.

"Well now." Said a voice behind them.

They turned to see 'White Chase' Smoker standing behind them.

"What are two of Whitebeard's top commanders doing in a town like this?" He asked in a cold tone. "Portgaz D 'Fire Fist' Ace and Marco the Phoenix!"

Marco gave the man a sheepish grin, while Ace gave a confident smirk.

"Just looking for my run away little sister." Ace replied.

"You two are under are-"

"ROCKET!"

The next thing everyone knew, there were two gaping holes in the walls.

Ace and Smoker were nowhere to be seen and a 12 year old little girl was standing in their place asking for food.

"D-did you know who you just sent flying?" The man at the counter asked the girl.

"No."

Marco was out of his seat and beside the girl grabbing her arm.

"You are in a lot of trouble." He said.

The girl gave him a confused look, before her eyes widened.

The next thing Marco knew, the girl had flipped him over her shoulder, threw him into one of the holes in the wall and into Ace and Smoker.

By the time Ace and Marco climbed out of the hole, Ace's little sister and Smoker were nowhere to be found.

 **Line Break**

It was safe to say that Luffy was in a full blown panic, as she ran through the streets trying to locate her crew.

When that man with a pineapple-shaped head grabbed her arm telling her that she was in a lot of trouble, she had been confused. That is until she caught the scent of Smoker and her older brother, Ace. She had panicked and all but flipped the man over and into the hole where she had sent the two a second ago.

To make matters worse, she was being chased by a large group of marines and Smoker. Oh did she forget to mention a blue flaming turkey?

On top of everything else, her other half was responding to her emotions, she had to force it back so she didn't shift in front of everyone.

"Where the hell are they!?" She cried.

 **Line Break**

"Where the hell is Luffy!?" Nami cried.

After getting the supplies they needed, Luffy's crew had tried to locate the missing 12 year old. So far, they had found no trace of the girl. Zoro, Sanji, Gin, Johnny, Yosaku and Nami had stayed behind, while everyone else went back to the Merry. They were currently hiding behind some ruins, wearing clothing suitable for Alabasta's hot temperature, as Gin had seen some marines in the area.

"How hard is it to find one-"

"Found her!" Zoro said, pointing towards town.

Everyone followed his finger, to see Luffy running towards them as fast as she could, panic written all over her face, her eyes were a solid gold. Though it was understandable when they saw what was behind her. The town behind her looked like it was on fire, while chasing the girl was…

"What the hell?" Johnny yelled.

"That bird is on FIRE!" Yosaku yelled.

Everyone else gaped in shock. Though Sanji and Zoro ran forward when they noticed that that the pesky giant flaming turkey was about to grab their captain. Luffy dove in between the two just as her cook's leg and Zoro's blade came in contact with the flaming chicken's feet.

The bird seemed to scowl in annoyance before it changed into a man with blonde hair. Luffy's eyes widened as she recognized him as the man from earlier. Said man looked none too pleased that they got in the way.

Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku's eyes widened at the sight of the tattoo on the man's chest.

But then to make matters worse, they found themselves surrounded by what had to be at least a billion bounty hunters. The present Straw Hat men formed a protective circle around Luffy and Nami, who was trying to calm down the panicking girl, whose entire form was shaking. The blonde haired man looked at the bounty hunters angrily, though it was hard to tell with the man's bored expression.

"Stop right there, Marco the Phoenix!" One man said.

"You've got no place to run!" Another said.

"If we turn your head in, we'll get a major promotion!"

"Lu-chan, you need to calm down!" Nami whispered to the girl, as she rubbed the girl's back soothingly.

Zoro glanced at his young captain, scales covered her neck and arms. He gritted his teeth, if they didn't do something, the girl would likely lose control. The last thing they needed was to deal with a panicky dragon. He shot a quick glance at Sanji and Gin, who nodded.

"Get ready." Zoro ordered the other Straw Hats, as he placed his treasured sword in his mouth.

But before they could do anything, the blonde man, Marco held up his hand, stopping them.

Marco glanced at Luffy, worry written on his face, before he looked at Zoro.

"Go," Marco said. "I'll hold them off."

Zoro looked at the man for a moment, before he sheathed two of his blades. Taking his treasured sword in one hand, he turned to pick up Luffy with his other hand.

Luffy clung to her first mate's shirt, taking in Zoro's scent.

"Let's go!" Zoro said.

 **Line Break**

On board the Merry the rest of Straw Hat's were waiting for Zoro and the others to come back with Luffy. They weren't expecting to see the other crew members all but sprinting towards the ship, with Zoro carrying Luffy.

"What happened!?" Alvida asked.

"Later," Zoro said. "We need to get out of here."

As everyone rushed about, getting Merry away from the docks, Zoro glanced at Luffy, who had yet to let go of his shirt, the scales had vanished, but the girl was still shaking.

He sighed as he placed her onto the deck, Luffy stiffened for a moment, before she released her hold on his shirt.

"Luffy-chan!" Kaya and Chopper rushed over to the girl, having noticed the shaking. "Are you okay?"

Luffy nodded.

"I'm okay Kaya-nee, Chopper-nii."

But with her brother looking for her, Luffy wasn't sure for how long.

 **Line Break**

"Okay," Alvida asked once they were heading down the Sandora River. "Would someone be so kind as to tell the rest of us what happened back at Nanohana?"

"We don't know." Johnny said.

"All we know that Lil Sis was being chased by a Whitebeard Commander." Yosaku said.

"WHAT!?" Shouted most of the crew, save Chopper, Kaya and Gracie.

"Who's Whitebeard?" Chopper asked.

"Whitebeard is a famous pirate in the Grand Line. He's known as the Ruler of the Seas." Alvida said.

"I've heard that he's stronger that the Seven Warlords." Gin said.

"It's not really surprising, since he's a Yonko." Sanji said. "It's well known that he doesn't take too kindly to those who messes with anyone under his protection or his crew."

"Luffy-chan," Kaya asked, everyone looked to Luffy who was close to tears. "Do you know why Whitebeard is after you?"

"H-he might be a friend of my older brother Ace."

Zoro, Gin, Sanji, Johnny, Yosaku, and Alvida nearly choked at that name.

"Y-you mean Portgaz D Ace? The Second Division Commander of Whitebeard's crew?" Gin asked in disbelief.

Luffy looked at her feet as she nodded.

"I didn't know that he was with Whitebeard's crew. Last I heard from Ace-nii, he was the captain of the Spade Pirates." Luffy said. "Ace-nii must've found out that I ran away."

Everyone sighed as they remembered that their captain was a 12 year old on the run, from her own family apparently.

Zoro then noticed the look on the girl's face.

"Is there anything else we should know?" He asked her.

Luffy hesitated, before nodding. "I have two other older brothers, their names are Law-nii and Sabo-nii."

"WAIT! You mean "The Blue Gentleman" Sabo, captain of the Top-Hat Pirates and Trafalgar Law the captain of the Heart Pirates!?"

Luffy nodded.

 _I don't believe it!_ Zoro thought. _Her grandfather is Garp the Fist, her uncle is Mihawk, and her brothers are pirates!"_

"Next you'll tell us that your father is Gold Roger." Usopp called out exasperatedly.

Luffy bit her lip and looked away.

 _Don't tell me…_ Thought the crew.

"Lil Sis…" Johnny croaked out.

"Your father is Gold Roger!?" Yosaku croaked out.

Luffy shook her head. "He's my uncle."

"WHAT!?" The entire crew shouted, causing Luffy to flinch at the volume.

"So let me get this straight," Zoro said. "Your grandfather is Garp the Fist, your uncle's are Mihawk and Gold Roger, and your brothers are Fire Fist Ace, Blue Gentleman Sabo and Trafalgar Law."

Luffy nodded to each name, while everyone grew paler and paler, while most knew about Mihawk being her uncle, none save Zoro knew that their captain was the granddaughter of the marine hero Garp.

"Anyone else we should know about?"

"My father is Monkey D Dragon."

Everyone's jaw's just about crashed through Merry's deck.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I should've told you guys this earlier. I-if you all want to leave, I won't hold it against you. I don't want anyone to get hurt because me." Luffy stated as she gave a big smile. But they all could see right through it, they could easily see that the girl was close to tears.

"Luffy," Zoro growled as he and the others turned to the girl. "How could you tell us something like that?"

Luffy stared at Zoro, stunned. She hadn't been expecting that. She certaintly wasn't expecting to get hugged by Nami and Gracie.

"We're all friends right Luffy?" Gracie asked.

"We're you crew!" Nami said as everyone else nodded. "You brought us all together here."

"And you promised to help us fulfill our dreams." Kaya said giving the girl a warm smile.

"Just like we promised to help you fulfill yours." Nojiko said.

"We don't care who your parents are." Alvida said.

"We're not going to abandon you, Lil Sis." Johnny said as Yosaku nodded in agreement.

"You're not alone, Luffy-chan." Sanji said.

"None of us are gonna let that happen." Gin said.

"And if anyone tries to take you from us, well they have another thing coming!"

Luffy stared at everyone in shock, before the tears began to fall. She buried her face into Nami's shoulder as she began to cry. They weren't going to leave her alone, they were going to stick by her. They were her family, just like her brother's, Makino, Dadan and the others.

Everyone smiled at the little girl, who they called captain and little sister, they weren't about to let anyone take her.

After all, they were the crew of the future Pirate Queen.

 **End Chapter**

Okay, the crew finds out about Luffy's messed up family.

next chapter they travel across the desert to get to Crocodile.

Sorry but i didn't want Ace to catch his sister yet. He will catch up to her again, but I'm gonna wait until the battles start.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT

 _PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW_


	20. Journey to Rainbase and Crocodile

I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THAT! I DID NOT MEAN TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER WITH CH 19! SORRY!

OH! I need some names for some attack moves made by Gin when he uses his tonfa!

Any ideas!?

I'm gonna have Gin as one of the four top fighters of the Straw Hat's.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Gin are gonna be the monster four! (Bare with me!)

PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

 **Chapter 18 Journey to Rainbase and Crocodile**

It had been some time since Luffy had revealed who was in her family to her crew. Usopp, Chopper, Johnny and Yosaku thought it was awesome that their captain was the niece of the late Pirate King. But the other members of the crew knew that if word got out that their captain was the daughter of the most wanted man in the world and the niece of Gol D Roger, they'd have more than just bounty hunters after them.

However, everyone was currently groaning about the heat as they walked through the desert.

"I hate the desert." Usopp groaned. "I'm gonna die…"

"Not before me…" Chopper replied unenergetically as Zoro pulled him across the desert on a sled. The reindeer human hybrid was only semi-conscious, having been reduced to a sizzling ball of fur. Chopper could barely even walk in the desert heat.

"At least Chopper and Luffy-chan have an excuse," Sanji grumbled. "You're just being melodramatic Usopp."

It was true, like Chopper Luffy, who was being carried by Gin, was only semi-conscious. The young dragon was not at all used to such heat. She couldn't even lower temperature enough to be comfortable, it was one of the few times she hated her rubber skin. It was good at keeping out the cold, but not the heat.

Usopp wanted to argue, but a quick glance from Kaya made him change his mind.

"Will you stop complaining?" Nami reprimanded. "All you're doing is wasting energy that you should be using for walking."

"She's right," Nojiko said. "If you keep it up, you're just going to need more water, and that's something we can spare right now."

Sanji had to agree. Many of them weren't faing all too well in this heat. Chopper and Luffy were immobile, Nami and the other ladies refused to let him carry at least one of them, Usopp was… well Usopp, he, Johnny and Yosaku were sweating heavily, Zoro was toughing it out. The only ones who seemed to be somewhat okay were Vivi, Gracie, and Gin.

"You three don't seemed to be bothered by this heat." Alvida commented as she fanned her face.

"I was born and raised on this island, so I'm used to it." Vivi said.

"This isn't the first time I've been to Alabasta." Gracie said.

"I use to be crewmates with someone who could set himself on fire." Was Gin's response.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Nami said.

"I still can't believe that Lil Sis is the daughter of the Revolutionary Dragon." Johnny said, trying to take his mind off the heat.

"Or that she's the niece of Gol D Roger." Yosaku said.

"I'm surprised that she's Garp the Fists granddaughter." Usopp said.

"You really shouldn't say that out loud." Alvida said.

"She's right." Nojiko said.

"Who's going to hear us?" Usopp asked. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"You should never just assume that." Zoro said as he continued to pull Chopper.

"But-"Usopp went to say, before being interrupted by Gin.

"CHOPPER! KAYA! GET OVER HERE!"

Everyone looked to see Gin crouching over Luffy, trying to shield the girl from the sun. The young girl's face was red and her breathing appeared to be shallow.

Kaya and Chopper were immediately by Gin's side.

"What's wrong?" Alvida asked, as they crowded around their doctor and nurse.

"She's getting heat stroke!" Chopper cried.

"We need to get her out of the sun now!" Kaya said.

"Over there!" Vivi said pointing to a large rock formation that they could use for shade.

They wasted no time in getting their captain over to the shade.

Everyone stayed to the side as Chopper and Kaya worked to lower the girl's temperature.

"Will she be okay?" Gracie asked.

Chopper nodded. "She should be okay in about an hour."

Vivi glanced at the sun. "It should be getting dark soon."

"Okay," Zoro said. "We're going to stay here for the night."

Everyone nodded and made themselves as comfortable they could in the shade. Chopper and Kaya stayed by Luffy's side for the remaining of the evening.

 **Line Break**

The last thing anyone expected to happen the next morning was to wake up to a sandstorm.

"Sandstorms are another danger in the desert!" Vivi shouted over the wind.

"TELL US THIS SOONER!" Nearly half of them shouted as they braced themselves, Chopper changed into his 'human point' to shield Kaya and Luffy from the sand, while Gin did the same to Gracie.

The sandstorm blew around them for a while before gradually dying down.

"Bleeh!" Johnny said as he and the dug themselves out of the sand.

"I got sand in my mouth!" Yosaku said.

"Talk about a wakeup call." Zoro groaned.

"W-what happened?" Luffy asked as she sat up.

"How are you feeling, Luffy-chan?" Kaya asked as Chopper checked Luffy for any signs of the heat stroke.

"I'm feeling better than yesterday." Luffy said as Chopper finished.

"The heat stroke is gone." He said.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Alright we should keep moving." Vivi said, as everyone packed up their things.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Lu-chan?" Alvida asked, as they set out again.

Luffy nodded. "I'll be okay, Alvida-nee."

"You shouldn't overexert yourself Luffy-chan." Kaya said.

But Luffy assured them that she could handle the heat better than she could yesterday.

 **Line Break**

It had been an hour since they started walking through the desert again, and true to her words Luffy seemed to be doing a little better in the heat.

Luffy had been traveling ahead of her crew, when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her eyes flashed gold as she stared at the sand in front of her.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Zoro called out.

"Hey, Vivi-nee?" Luffy called back.

"Yes, Luffy-chan?"

"Are there any large purple lizards in the desert?"

"Yes," Vivi said confused. "There are Sandoran Lizards. They are very giant lizards that hide under the sand. They are very vicious and known to travel in pairs. Why do you ask?"

Luffy gave a large grin that showed her canines, just as said giant lizard rose up out of the sand ahead of her.

"Found one!" Luffy said in a sing song voice.

Before anyone could stop her, Luffy had jumped very high into the air.

"GUM GUM…" Luffy shouted as the Sandoran Lizard lunged for the girl, intending on swallowing her whole, but Luffy wasn't going to get eaten anytime soon. "PISTOL!"

Nearly everyone gapped as their 12 year old captain KO'ed a lizard that easily dwarfed her in size with one punch.

"No way!" Vivi cried out in shock. "She took it out with one hit!?"

A sudden thought occurred to Nami.

"Vivi?"

"Yes, Nami?"

"You said that those things travel in pairs, right?"

"Yes the-"Vivi never got to finish, when another Sandoran Lizard appeared behind them, chasing a camel.

"Looks like we've got lunch and dinner right here." Sanji said.

"Need a hand curly brow?" Zoro said with a blade in hand.

"Like I need any help from you Moss Head!" Sanji yelled.

"Do you two need to fight now?" Gin asked with his tonfa in hand.

"TATSU!"

"EPOULE!"

"TOPANG!"*

"MAKI/SHOOT/MOGOK*!" All three men shouted as they attacked at once, defeating the giant lizard with ease.

Everyone, save Luffy, gapped at them as the lizard fell down dead.

"That was a little overkill guys." Usopp said.

"Way to go Lil Sis! Way to go Big Bros!" Johnny and Yosaku cheered.

"So cool!" Chopper and Gracie said, Chopper had stars in his eyes.

"I feel bad for whoever those four gang up on…" Nami said, as the others nodded.

"Yay!" Luffy cheered. "Meat!"

 **Line Break**

"Hey Vivi-nee! There's a city ahead!" Luffy said, after the sandstorm had died down. "Is that Yuba?"

"Yes." Vivi said.

But as they got closer, what they saw was not good.

The whole city was deserted, covered in sand.

"This is Yuba?" Usopp asked.

"Yes. But now… it's dried up like the rest of Alabasta." Vivi said as she looked around the city that was once home to many.

Suddenly Luffy darted away from the group.

"Luffy!?"

But Luffy paid no mind to her friends, she was more focused on following the sound she heard. It sounded like someone was digging.

She came to a large hole in the sand were a withered man was digging away at the bottom.

"Hello Mister!"

The man jumped in surprise, he turned to see Luffy staring down at him.

"My goodness child." The man said in a raspy voice. "You startled me."

"Sorry."

"Luffy where are you?"

"I'm over here Nami-nee!"

It didn't take long for Luffy's crew to locate their captain.

"Well hello there." The old man said. "You must be travelers. Sorry, but the town's a little dry at the moment, so I'm afraid that we can't offer you much. However, there are plenty of Inns that you can stay in to rest."

"Thank you for the offer." Vivi said after covering her face. "But we came to speak with the Rebel Army."

The man's face went from kind to anger.

"If you wanna see the rebels, then get lost!" He said as he started chucking various objects at them. "They aren't here anyway! They packed up and left for Katorea!"

"THEY WHAT!?" Everyone yelled while Luffy covered her ears.

"Katorea!?" Vivi said in horror.

"That's bad." Said Gracie.

"Why?" Gin asked.

"Where is it?"

"Is it nearby Big Sis Vivi?" Johnny asked.

"It's near Nanohana, all the way back where we started!"

"You gotta be kidding!"

"You mean we traveled all this way for nothing!?" Gin yelled, as the perverted camel, Eyelash, they had saved from those Sandoran Lizards started speaking.

"He says that he remembers going to Katorea to deliver supplies to the rebels." Chopper translated.

Nearly half of the crew ended up beating the shit out of the camel.

"So what do we do now?" Luffy asked, while she didn't really care if they had to walk all the way back, she knew it was only a matter of time till Ace found her again. Then she noticed that the old man had stopped digging, instead he was staring at Vivi.

"Vivi?"

"Um…"

The man looked close to tears as he grabbed her shoulders. "It IS you! Don't you recognize me? I know I've lost a bit of weight."

Vivi stared at the man for a moment before her eyes widened.

"Toto!?"

"It's me!" He said.

Then Toto began to say that he still believed in Vivi and her father, the King. And that the King truly did care for his people and would never betray them.

"This rebellion is absurd! No matter how many times I tried, I couldn't stop those faithless fools! They're planning to end this with one full out assault… THEY'RE PREPARED TO DIE!"

Vivi looked horrified, as he begged her to stop them. But then she gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, Toto-san. I'll stop them."

Toto began to cry in hope at her words, before Vivi turned to everyone. "We'll stay here for the night. Then in the morning, we'll head to Katorea."

Everyone nodded before settling down in one of the Inns.

 **Line Break**

"Alright everyone," Usopp said out loud. "Good work to you all! Now, it's time for some well desrv-"He didn't get finish before a pillow smacked into the back of his head.

"You've been sleeping all day!" Zoro yelled.

"Jerk!" Usopp as he threw a pillow at him. "I'M NOT A MONSTER LIKE YOU!"

"You're dead!" Zoro said as Usopp threw a pillow at Chopper.

"And the grand prize for the laziest person goes to you, BLUE-NOSE!"

"I can't handle this heat!" Chopper yelled as he threw a pillow back at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Usopp asked Chopper, who was giggling.

"Sanji-san," Vivi said. "That's my bunk."

"Well, I thought you'd be a little lonely to-"He said before a pillow was thrown onto his face.

"Which one of you threw that at me!?" Sanji demanded.

"Ero-cook."

Kaya couldn't help but laugh at her crewmates. She kept laughing until she was hit by a pillow, she looked over to see Gracie giving her an evil grin.

"What was that for?" Kaya said giving the younger girl a smile before she threw a pillow at her, causing the girl to laugh.

"Would you all shut up? I'm trying to sleep!" Gin yelled before Nojiko threw a pillow at him.

"Then go to sleep." She said, before ducking as he threw it back.

The pillow sailed over her head and smacked Johnny, who then fell into Yosaku.

"HEY!" The two yelled as Yosaku threw it back, only to hit Alvida.

"Quit it!" She said.

In a matter of seconds, a massive pillow fight broke out between the Straw Hats. Nami yelled at them to stop, before one hit her, causing her to lose, she grabbed the pillow and jumped into the fray. Vivi couldn't stop the smile on her face as she watched her friends.

 **Line Break**

Luffy laughed as she listened to the sounds of her laughing nakama. She was currently sitting on the roof of the Inn in her partial form, her sapphire scales glimmered in the moonlight. Her golden tinted brown eyes stared up at the stars in the sky above. The stars seemed to dance across the night sky.

She had snuck out of the Inn when the first pillow was thrown. It wasn't that she didn't want to play with them as well, it's just that she had a lot on her mind. Her thoughts drifted to her brother, Ace. She knew he was still looking for her and knew that when he did, she'd have to tell him the truth on why she ran away. That is if he'd give her time to explain and didn't try to harm her nakama first.

Then her thoughts drifted towards Vivi.

Vivi was trying so hard to be brave and strong for her people. Luffy knew that if they failed to stop Crocodile and the rebellion, Vivi might sacrifice herself in order to save her kingdom. But Luffy also knew that Vivi's plan on stopping the rebellion before anyone else gets hurt was never going to work.

The sound of a shovel digging in the sand knocked Luffy from her thoughts. She looked down from the roof to see Toto digging in the sand again. She jumped off the roof to land a few feet away.

"What are you digging for?" She asked as she walked up to him.

Toto glanced up to see the little girl staring down at him. His eyes widened when he saw her wings, tail, and sapphire scales.

"My dear child, are you a dragon?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I've heard rumors of beings such as yourself, but I've never really believed them." He said.

"You're not scared of me?" She asked.

"My dear girl," Toto said with a kind smile. "I find it an honor that you've even allowed me to see you in this form."

Luffy smiled.

"So what are digging for?"

"I'm digging for water."

"But I thought this place was dried up."

"The water will come!" Toto said as he went back to digging. "Yuba will never be beaten by mere sand! The King left this land to me! I'll dig the sand out as many times as I have to!"

Luffy smiled before she asked if she could help.

"I don't see why not."

Toto gasped when the girl shifted from her partial form to her full dragon form.

"Beautiful…" He said in awe.

He heard the girl laugh in his head.

Luffy moved a little bit away from the hole Toto had dug, before using her claws as shovels to move the sand. Thanks to her dragon form, she was able to dig a decent dragon sized hole. She continued to dig until the scent of damp sand reached her nose.

[I think I'm close to the water!]

"Amazing!" Toto said, before Luffy stopped.

[I found water!] Luffy said as she shifted into her human form.

When Toto looked sown into the hole, he could not stop the tears from falling at the sight of the water up to the girl's waist.

"Simply amazing!" Toto said as Luffy jumped out of the hole. "The Princess is very lucky to have found such kindhearted friends like you!"

Luffy gave the man a kind smile, before she let out a big yawn.

Toto couldn't help but chuckle at this.

He was about to pick her up, when Zoro, who'd been awake the whole time, did it for him.

"Time for bed Captain." Zoro said as Luffy fell asleep.

Zoro gave Toto a nod, before heading back into the Inn.

 **Line Break**

Morning came and everyone was packed and ready to go.

"I wish you good luck on your journey Princess Vivi." Toto said. "I'm sorry I can't offer any more help."

"Don't worry, Toto-san." Vivi said. "You've done more than enough. Thank you!"

"Oh, before I forget!" He said as he walked towards Luffy. He pulled a small barrel of water from under his robes. "This is for you child!"

"Thank you!" Luffy said in joy.

"And I have a whole barrel full for your entire group as well!" He said as he walked towards another barrel. "Genuine Yuba Water! It's my way of thanking you for helping me out last night!"

"No sweat, Mister!" Luffy said with a grin. "We'll drink it wisely."

"Take care my friends!" Toto said as they all started walking.

They had been walking for a few minutes, when Luffy suddenly flopped down against a dead tree and sat there.

"What are you doing, Luffy-chan!?" Usopp asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Lil Sis?" Yosaku asked.

"I quit!"

"Huh!?"

"Quit what?" Vivi asked in confusion.

"We gotta keep moving!" Usopp said.

"Aren't we in a hurry?" Chopper asked.

"We are." Sanji said. "We need to get back to Katorea or a million Alabasta citizens are going to start killing each other. Come on Luffy-chan."

He reached to pick her up, only to stop when Luffy shot him a _look_.

"Vivi?" Luffy said in a low serious tone, that stunned many of her crewmates, as she looked at her, her eyes were tinted.

"Yes, Luffy-chan?" Vivi asked in worry.

"There's only one thing I wanna do," Luffy said, never taking her eyes off Vivi's. "And that's to kick Crocodile's ass!"

Everyone was shocked, Kaya didn't even reprimand the girl for her language.

But Luffy wasn't done.

"Even if we stop the rebels, Crocodile won't stop! Even if we go to Katorea, nothing will change. We're pirates. Nothing good happens when we're around."

"But we need to get to Katorea, so we ca-"

"So you can end all of this without anyone dying right?" Luffy said. "You'll never win that way."

Vivi took a step towards the girl, she was shaking from head to foot, her face contorted with rage.

"AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT!?" Vivi shouted. "WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH NOT WANTING PEOPLE TO DIE OR GET HURT!?"

Luffy looked at her and said coldly, "Because people die, that's why!"

SLAP!

Everyone stared at Vivi, who still had her hand raised, who was glaring down at Luffy, who was knocked to the ground. The girl's cheek where Vivi had slapped her was turning red.

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL REALLY HURT YOU!" Vivi screamed. "THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT ON WHY WE'RE HERE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? NO ONE HERE IN ALABASTA, NOT THE REBELS, NOT THE ROYAL ARMY, NOT ANY OF THE CITIZENS ARE TO BLAME FOR THIS! WHY SHOULD THEY HAVE TO SUFFER FOR WHAT CROCODILE'S DONE!?"

The 12 year old responded by jumping to her feet and punching Vivi, knocking her to the ground.

"SO IT'S ONLY OKAY FOR YOU TO DIE!?" Luffy roared.

"Lil Sis! Big Sis!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted as everyone stared in shock.

Before anyone could stop her, Vivi had tackled Luffy to the ground, before she began to punch her over and over again.

Some of the crewmembers rushed forward to stop Vivi, but stopped when Luffy spoke again.

"Looking around in just one day in this country, and even I can tell!"

"TELL WHAT!?" Vivi demanded.

"What this country needs! You think that putting your life on the line is enough to stop this from happening!?" Luffy asked calmly, even as Vivi kept hitting her.

"THEN WHAT SHOULD I PUT ON THE LINE LUFFY!?" Vivi asked. "ALL I HAVE TO PUT ON THE LINE IS MY LIFE! THAT'S ALL!"

The next thing Vivi knew was that she was on the ground once again, staring up in shock at Luffy.

"HOW ABOUT OUR LIVES THEN!?" Luffy demanded. "WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS, REMEMBER!?"

Vivi could only stare at the little girl in front of her as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Did you forget we're your friends Vivi-nee?" Luffy asked in a gentle tone.

As soon as Luffy called her 'big sister' Vivi broke down completely and sobbed.

"You hate all that's happening here, so you want to get Crocodile the most." Luffy said in the same tone as before, as Nami and Kaya hugged Vivi as she cried.

Everyone else watched as Vivi, the Princess who loved a country that was killing itself, cried her eyes out, as Luffy stood up.

"Now tell me Vivi-nee… Where's Crocodile?"

 **Line Break**

Ace was really wondering if the world hated him.

He and Marco had finally managed to find his run away little sister, only to lose her again thanks to that damn marine captain. While Ace had been dealing with Smoker, Marco had gone off to find Luffy, he did, only to be forced into letting the girl's crew take her so Luffy wouldn't shift into her full dragon form.

That had been two days ago and so far there was no trace of his sister or her crew. Whitebeard had his commanders at every city in Alabasta in hopes of finding the girl. They really couldn't do much else, since Alabasta was home to a Warlord. Marco had brought up the suggestion that Luffy had left Alabasta, but something told Ace that his sister was still here.

Currently Ace and Thatch, who had finally been allowed to leave the ship, were in Rainbase. Ace didn't really know why he had agreed to go to Rainbase when he wanted to search for his sister, he just felt like he needed to be here.

Though as to why he was in a casino (which had a crocodile on top of its roof), he blamed Thatch. He and Thatch were sitting at one of the many bars inside.

"Remind me why we're in a casino, again?" Ace asked his friend with the pompadour.

"You need to relax a little Ace." Thatch said. "I know you're worried about your sister, we all are, but you're going to make yourself sick if you keep running around like you have been. Besides, Oyaji's got everyone on board looking for her."

Ace sighed. "Sorry, it's just I can help but worry."

Thatch placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand Ace."

"I just can't understand why she ran away to begin with." Ace said. "We had made a promise to set sail when we turned 17. And I know for a fact that my sister wouldn't break a promise unless she had no other choice. She's not someone who does things without a reason."

Now that he'd seen his sister and if what Marco had told him was in the hands of people who could keep her safe, he still needed to confirm that himself, Ace had begun to look over any possible reason on why Luffy would set sail five years early.

Yesterday, everyone had watched in amusement as Ace began another scene of spitting fire, literally, in anger and a new string of swear words. "I'm going to kill that Old Geezer!" Ace had stated simply, after he figured out that his idiotic grandfather must've done something stupid enough for Luffy to leave in an attempt to honor at least one of the promises she had made. If that blasted idiot hadn't tried to do whatever had caused their current predicament which involved the reckless 12 year old, then they wouldn't be in this mess right now.

"I'm still gonna kill that damn Geezer." Ace growled.

Thatch laughed at that, knowing that Ace would back up that statement.

"I'm sure that most of us will help you with that," Thatch said. "But let's locate your sister first okay?"

"And how am I supposed to do that from here?" Ace demanded hotly. "It's not like my sister has any reason to come into a casino whe-"

"ALRIGHT CROCODILE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The look on Ace's face when he saw his sister and what must've been her crew standing near the entrance to the casino was quite comical. Thatch would've been laughing, if it wasn't for the fact that he had a somewhat similar expression on his face.

"Luffy-chan," Said an orange haired woman. "He's not going to come out just because you're yelling for him!"

Ace's sister pouted. "Nami-nee! How else am I supposed to find him?"

"You won't get away, Straw Hat!" A familiar voice bellowed from outside.

"Crap," Said the man with a long nose. "It's Smoker!"

"RUN!" Shouted the woman with short blue hair.

Ace's sister and her friends started running farther into the casino, security guards were flung around the room. Before some dressed up casino workers offering them a welcome to a VIP Room.

Ace and Thatch wasted no time in following the group.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted.

"Ace!?" Luffy cried out in surprise, before the floor below them opened up.

"Going dooowwn!" Shouted long nose.

"How'd we fall for this!?" Said the green haired swordsman.

"Luffy," Ace yelled as they fell. "You are in so much trouble!"

 **Line Break**

Now Luffy was well aware that those 'welcoming' casino workers were leading them into a trap. However, she hadn't known that she'd run into her brother again. Nor that they'd wind up in a cage underneath the casino.

It took everything she had, to not fully shift as soon as she saw the bars. She couldn't help but flashback to her time on board that slave ship.

"Where are we?" Yosaku asked.

"A cage." Alvida said in a bored tone as she leaned against the bars, only to have Johnny catch her as she slumped. "W-why do I feel so weak?" She asked.

"Luffy!" Zoro said in warning.

Luffy spun around in time to see Smoker aim his Jutte at her. However, before he could reach her, he was sent flying into the back wall by a flaming fist.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my sister!" Ace said calmly as he stood inbetween Luffy and Smoker.

"Ace-nii!" Luffy said.

Ace glanced back at his sister, he noted that she seemed extremely uncomfortable. "You okay, Lu?"

Luffy's eyes flashed gold before turning brown again. "I'm okay, Ace-nii."

Thatch decided to speak up. "I take it you're a fruit user?" He asked Alvida.

She nodded.

"The reason you're weak is probably because these bars are made of Sea-Prism Stone. Sea-Prism acts like the sea in solid form."

"So that's why I felt weak?"

"Yes." Said Smoker. "It's the reason why I haven't excaped. If I could, you'd all be dead."

Zoro flicked a blade out at Smoker's threat, while flames appeared on Ace's shoulders.

"I don't care if you're made of smoke. I will fry you to a crisp if you touch my sister."

"Alright Ace calm down." Thatch said. "This isn't the time.

"He's right Zoro, this is no time to fight." Nojiko said.

"They're right!" Came a mocking voice from outside the cage. "You're all going to die together, so why not make an effort to get along first?"

All of them turned to see a man sitting in a large chair. The man was quite tall with a wide chest, broad shoulders, and a thick neck. He had nape-length, deep black-purple hair, with a long scar stitched across his face above his nose. And at the end of his left arm, replacing his hand was a large golden hook.

"Crocodile." Smoker growled.

"T-t-that's him!" Long Nose stuttered as he and the orange-haired woman stared in horror.

"So he's the Warlord, huh?"" Zoro asked.

"Crocodile!" Gracie mumbled in fear as she tried to hide behind Yosaku.

As soon as Smoker had identified the man as Crocodile, Luffy had forgotten about her fear/dislike of cages.

"CROCODILE!" She growled, eyes flashing. "Let me out of here so I can kick your ass!"

"Every bit of scum that I knew you were." Smoker growled.

"Ah. Captain Smoker. Every bit of the Wild Dog I've heard you were. Unlike your superiors, you've never trusted me. Looks like you're right." Crocodile said as he walked towards them a little. "Oh, don't worry I'll give a report the marines that you died in a struggle against Straw Hat Luffy here." Crocodile eyed Luffy for moment before his gaze landed on Gracie. "Well this is a surprise Miss Goldenweek, I never expected to see an agent of mine defect. Guess that means that you'll have to die."

"I'm not letting you lay a hand on my friends!" Luffy growled.

"Stop it Luffy-chan! You make him angry!" Usopp begged.

"Straw Hat Luffy." Crocodile said. "I must admit that I never expected that the captain of the Straw Hat's was a child. Congratulations on getting this far. I assure you that your demise will be done cleanly and efficiently, once our guest of honor arrives."

"Guest of honor?" Nami asked.

"My partner has gone to retrieve her at this very moment."

Then Crocodile turned his attention to Ace and Thatch.

"Well, I never expected that I'd host two of Whitebeard's commanders. I suppose since his Second and Fourth Division Commanders are here then that means he's here as well. If so, then I can take his head after I've dealt with you."

 **Line Break**

"Sanji-nii impression!" Luffy said as she acted like she was smoking. "Who ate all the meat?"

Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku were cracking up before Nami whacked them upside their heads.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled, before slamming her fist on a sleeping Zoro's head. "AND YOU WAKE UP!"

"Morning already?"

"It's the afternoon!" Nami yelled.

"Calm down Nami," Nojiko said. "We can't really do much right now, so try to relax."

"How can you all be so calm?" Nami asked her sister.

As her crew bickered, Luffy was sitting as far away as she could from the bars. It was only because of the close proximity with her friends, brother and Smoker that she did not shift. Though it was becoming harder with each passing second. Her body shook with small tremors as she forced back her other half.

The tremors did not go unnoticed by her brother or Zoro.

Ace was becoming extremely worried for his sister, while Luffy had never like being caged to be with, her reaction to being in a cage now seemed to be far worse now than it had been. He didn't miss the worried look that the green-haired man, Zoro, directed towards his sister. He was starting to believe that something else happened to his sister on Dawn.

He was knocked from his thoughts, when Crocodile spoke.

"Someone's in high spirits."

Nami shot the man a withering glare.

"Just you wait. The moment we're out of this cage, Luffy-chan is going to kick your ass!"

Ace and Thatch blanched at the thought of Luffy taking on a Warlord.

"No-"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Luffy growled, interrupting her brother. "NOW OPEN UP THIS CAGE ALREADY!"

"I'm a little surprised that your crew seems to have a lot of faith in you child." Crocodile said. "Trust. Such a useless feeling."

"What'd you say?" Nami snarled, sounding almost like Luffy for a moment.

"Quit it." Usopp said. "Don't make him mad!"

Suddenly Luffy's head shot towards the door when the scent of sand and perfume reached her nose. She also caught the familiar scent of flowers and stone.

"CROCODILE!"

Everyone looked to see Vivi and Miss All Sunday on the stairs.

"Vivi-nee!" Luffy shouted.

"Welcome Miss Wednesday or should I call you Princess Vivi of Alabasta." Crocodile said mockingly.

Ace was trying to figure out why his sister was friends with a princess.

"I'm must say I'm impressed that you avoided our assassins." Crocodile continued.

"I'd do anything and go anywhere to stop you, Mr. 0!" She said venomously, before charging him.

"IF NOT FOR YOU, ALABASTA WOULD BE AT PEACE!" Vivi roared as she attacked him, cutting off his head.

Luffy's eyes widened.

"VIVI-NEE BEHIND YOU!"

But it was too late, Crocodile appeared behind the princess, his body forming out of sand. Crocodile placed his hand over Vivi's mouth as he spoke.

"Feel better?" He asked. "As a native from this country, you should be aware that I possess the power of the Sand Sand Fruit. Shall I make you into a mummy?"

Luffy launched herself at the bars, surprising many when the bars bent ever so slightly.

"GET. YOUR. HANDS. OFF. OF. VIVI-NEE!" Luffy growled, her eyes a solid gold.

The look in her eyes sent shivers down everyone's spine and there was no missing the presence that now filled the air. To Thatch and Ace it felt like the Will of the King, but this felt more dangerous. Even Crocodile could not ignore the feeling of fear that he felt right then.

Zoro was besides the young girl immediately, he placed a hand on her shoulder, which seemed to calm her down somewhat as the presence vanished. Though her eyes still held a hint of gold.

Crocodile stared at the girl, his eyes calculating something. But then he smirked, he released Vivi into a nearby chair. "Make yourself comfortable. For the party is about to start. Right, Miss All Sunday?"

"Party?" Nami asked.

"It's noon. Operation: Utopia has begun." Miss All Sunday said.

Crocodile started to laugh like a madman.

"What's so funny?" Johnny asked.

"What's Operation: Utopia?" Yosaku asked.

"Simple." Crocodile said as he stopped laughing. "It's the end for the Kingdom of Alabasta. This city is going to be wiped off of the map and plunge its people into eternal despair."

"If you're planning on killing my father," Vivi shouted. "You'll be dead before you can reach him!"

"Oh don't worry," He said. "I have no interest in killing him. Rather, I plan on having him experience something far worse than death."

"What could be worse than death?"

Crocodile grinned as he began to tell them everything. He told them that his agents had kidnaped the king, and Mr. 2 would use his powers to attack the people of Nanohana as the king, spurring the rebels to move into a final assault on the palace.

Everyone was now glaring, or in Luffy's case growling, at Crocodile in horror/anger as he began to laugh.

"Asshole!" Nojiko shouted.

"I am so going to kick your ass!" Luffy growled.

"I can assure you," Thatch, who'd been silent for the whole time, said. "Oyaji will never allow that to happen."

Ace nodded his head in agreement.

Vivi snapped, she tipped her chair over and tried to crawl away.

"Where are you running off to?" Crocodile asked.

"TO STOP YOU!" Vivi said. "If I can reach Alubarna… before the rebel army, I can stop them!"

Crocodile just chuckled.

"Hmm. It just so happens that we're heading to Alubarna as well. You can come if you wish, or you can stay here and save them."

Crocodile grinned as he held up a small key.

"A key!?"

"A key to this cage!?" Johnny said.

"Hand it over you jerk!" Yosaku said.

But then they all watched as Crocodile dropped the key to the floor, which then fell through a trap door that opened up.

By this time Luffy was leaning heavily against Zoro, her fear of being trapped coming back full force. If she could've she would've shifted, but didn't dare for fear of hurting her friends and brother. Said people were shooting worried glances at her.

Ace watched as Zoro placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, for some reason he couldn't help but be jealous when the gesture seemed to calm her down. Usually, Luffy went to either him or their other brothers. He was really beginning to feel that something else had happened on Dawn, and something told him that Luffy had told Zoro what it was. When this was over, he'd have her tell him exactly what happened.

Suddenly his attention was brought back when she cried out.

"What happened?" Alvida asked.

"One of the Banana Gators swallowed the key!"

"My apologies. I seemed to have misplaced the key. There's no telling which one swallowed it." He said in amusement as he walked towards the door.

 _If only I could cut through the bars!_ Zoro thought as he gritted his teeth. He glanced at Luffy again, she had yet to move from his side, though after what she had told him after she told him part of her past, it was not surprising that the 12 year old half dragon had chosen to seek him for comfort.

"It's time we're off." Crocodile said before he snapped his fingers, causing a door to open. "In one hour, this room would be filled up with water. So you have a choice, Miss Wednesday. A million of people or a handful of pirates with no future?"

Everyone shot him with dirty looks when he said that this country was filled with idiots who made his job way too easy. Then he started to mention Toto in Yuba and how he would try an keep a dead oasis alive no matter what happened.

Then he looked to Luffy, who growled.

"Tell me, child. Do you think that sandstorms hitting the same spot over and over is natural?"

"What do you mean?" Vivi asked.

"Could he have…?" Nami asked.

They all watched as Crocodile turned his hand into a small sandstorm.

Luffy's eyes widened in understanding. "That was your doing!?" She roared.

"So… he's the reason why every city in Alabasta is dried up?" Alvida asked, as Vivi glared at him with nothing but hatred.

"I'll kill you!" Vivi growled.

But as Crocodile kept walking from the room Luffy lunged at the bars again, causing them to bend more.

"VIVI-NEE!" Luffy shouted. "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone looked at the little girl, who was shaking in rage.

"Luffy…" Usopp said.

"Lu…" Ace said.

"Haha! Begging for your life, Straw Hat Brat?" Crocodile laughed. "Of course you are. Everyone fears death."

"Luffy-chan…" Vivi said as she stared at the girl.

"IF WE DIE HERE," Luffy shouted, her eyes flashing. "THEN WHO'S GONNA KICK HIS ASS!?"

Crocodile, who had turned his back, froze at this. He turned to look at the 12 year old with a dark look.

"Don't be so full of yourself, fish bait."

Luffy looked right back at him, with no trace of fear as she said. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S A MINNOW!"

Crocodile looked downright murderous, but instead he snapped his fingers once more, causing a trap door to open in front of him. Nearly everyone watched in horror as a banana gator heaved its way into the room. Though not as large as the Lord Tiger back on Dawn, it was still large enough to stare down at Vivi as it growled in hunger.

Though it did stop when Luffy growled a warning, the gator looked surprised and slightly scared when it felt a dangerous presence coming from the small human inside its master's cage. The gator wanted to run from the angered presence, but after hearing a _snap_ from its master, the gator turned its attention from the dangerous creature from the cage to the weak blue-haired human outside the cage.

"It's… huge!" Vivi gasped.

Johnny, Yosaku, Usopp, Nami and Nojiko screamed in horror as they saw a line of gators swimming towards the trap door.

"Vivi-nee!" Gracie shouted as the gator lunged for its prey. "RUN!"

Vivi managed to dodge the gator, but the stairs weren't so lucky. The gator's jaw broke through them like nothing.

"VIVI!" Most of the crew shouted as the gator's tail smashed into Vivi, sending the princess across the room.

But as it closed in on her, a loud ringing sound cut through the air.

"Incoming call." Miss All Sunday said as she pulled out a Den Den Mushi. "Yes?"

"Hello?" Luffy's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. "Can you hear me?"

 _Sanji!_ Thought all the Straw Hats as Luffy, for the first time since being in this cage, smiled.

"Yes we can hear you." Miss All Sunday said. "This is the Millions, right?"

"Glad I could get through. I've never used a baby transponder before." Said Sanji as another voice told him he was using it correctly.

Luffy's smile grew wider as she recognized the second voice as Gin's.

"What is it?" Crocodile demanded. "Hurry up and state your business?"

"Hmm? That voice… I've heard that voice before. This is restaurant Le Crap."

"Restaurant Le Crap?" Crocodile asked.

"So you do remember."

 _I thought I had all of the Straw Hats in the cage._ Crocodile thought. _You mean there's more?_

"Hey, did you hear that?" Usopp asked.

"Restaurant Le Crap?" Nami repeated.

"Wait." Johnny said.

"That sounds lik-"Yosaku never got to finish as he was cut off by Luffy, who shushed them.

"Do you know this person Lu?" Ace asked, wondering just how many people were on his sister's crew.

A toothy grin was all he got.

 _That's right!_ Vivi thought. _Sanji, Gin and Chopper are still out there!_

"Who is this!?" Crocodile demanded.

"Just call me… Mr. Prince."

"PRINCE-NII! HELP US!" Luffy shouted, along with some others.

"Sounds like you have my little sister and some of my crew with you." Sanji said.

A tick mark appeared on Ace's forehead. Thatch couldn't stop from smiling. _Here comes Ace's sister complex._

"Little pissant!" Crocodile said. "Where are you?"

"Can't tell you that. You'd kill me." Sanji said, before a gunshot was heard on his end.

"B-bastard!" Said another voice. "This is the Millions! We killed that Mr. Prince bastard!"

"SANJI!" Usopp screamed.

"BROTHER COOK!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled in horror.

"That idiot had to get caught!" Zoro said in frustration.

"It's over." Nami said with tears in her eyes.

But Thatch and Ace were focused on Luffy who was smiling.

"Where are you?" Crocodile asked.

"We're outside Rain Dinners."

Crocodile smirked as he left with Miss All Sunday to take care of them.

As soon as they left the gator went for Vivi again, but she managed to dodge.

"Vivi-nee!" Luffy shouted. "Go find Sanji-nii and Gin-nii!"

"But-"Johnny said.

"Sanji-nii's not dead, neither is Gin-nii." Luffy said.

Vivi stared at the girl for a moment, before she nodded.

"I'll be back!" She shouted as the gator went for her again.

Thankfully, it missed, but the impact caused the windows to crack, letting more water in.

"CRAAAP!" Usopp yelled out. "The water's pouring in now! We've probably got about 20 minutes left!"

He continued to shout hysterically before Alvida smack him with her mace.

"Stop shouting already!" She growled, angry that he was making too much noise.

"You've got a very interesting crew, Lu." Ace said as he watched them.

Luffy smiled, her hands over her ears.

 **End Chapter**

Sorry but i'm putting everything else on the next chapter.

Luffy has told her crew that her uncle's name is Gol D Roger, not Gold Roger.

Topang means tonfa in Malay.

Mogok means Strike in Malay.

PLEASE REVIEW


	21. Dragon vs the Sand Man

I would like to thank everyone so far for their reviews.

Okay. I figured it be better if I put the fights on this chapter. Though I might just do Luffy's battle's with Crocodile.

Kaya is out with Chopper.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!

Thank you!

 **Chapter 19 Dragon vs the Sand Man**

It had be about 5 minutes or so since Vivi left to find Sanji and Gin.

The water was rising pretty quickly, already coming up to their knees, must to the annoyance of the three fruit users inside the cage.

Alvida was leaning against Nojiko, while Thatch supported Ace. Smoker was the only fruit user unaffected as he sat on the ledge that was at the back of the cage.

Luffy stood near Zoro hands over her ears as some of her crew started shouting.

"Come and get me, you stupid croc!" Nami shouted.

"What are you doing?" Usopp shouted.

"I'm getting that croc to bite down and break this cage!"

Most of them liked this idea and started shouting insults until it bit down on the cage. Unfortunately, the gator cried out in pain when its teeth broke.

"Hey," Zoro said to Thatch and Ace. "Can't you break this cage?"

Thatch shook his head. "I can't do anything when pretty boy here is down."

"Thatch, I'm going to kill you." Ace said, trying to fight off the draining effect of the water.

"And I don't have a transponder, so I can't contact Oyaji."

"Hey." Smoker said in a calm voice. "All of you."

"HOW IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SO CALM!?" Usopp yelled.

Luffy pressed down on her ears again, she was getting a headache from all the shouting around her. Which wasn't helping her at all.

"What do you know of Crocodile's plans?" He asked. "That woman with him has been wanted by the World Government for 20 years. Her bounty exceeds 70,000,000."

"70,000,000?" Usopp shrieked.

"It's more than that." Johnny said as he and Yosaku pulled out a wanted poster.

"Her bounty is 79,000,000 to be exact." Yosaku said, as they all stared at a picture of an 8 year old Miss All Sunday, or Nico Robin.

Luffy frowned when she saw the picture. Just like in the poster, Luffy could see all the pain and loneliness in the woman's eyes. The look that someone had when they were repeatedly told that they didn't deserve to live. The same look that Ace once had.

"What is it Lu?" Ace asked in a quiet voice, as he noticed the frown.

"She reminds me of you Ace-nii." Luffy said.

Ace looked at the picture, his eyes widened in understanding.

"Where'd you get that?" Alvida asked, not noticing the conversation between their captain and her brother.

"We've kept all the posters we had before." Yosaku answered.

"We still collect them, just in case we run into them." Johnny said.

"That's her." Smoker said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Luffy asked, feeling defensive of the woman.

"With those two working together, this could end up being a catastrophe that will engulf the world."

"The world?" Nojiko asked in shock.

"YOU MEAN THE WORLD'S GONNA END!?" Johnny and Yosaku yelled, Luffy flinched.

"QUIT YELLING!" Nami shouted.

"That doesn't matter." Luffy said. "I'm still going to beat up Crocodile!"

"Luffy," Ace said, struggling to stand. "There is no way I'm letting you fight a Warlord! Sabo and Law would kill me!" _Not to mention Shanks and that damn Geezer!_

Luffy crossed her arms and stared defiantly at her brother.

"Your brother's right, kid." Thatch said. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"I don't care!" She growled. "He threatened Vivi-nee and Toto-jii! Besides Ace-nii knows he can't stop me."

"It's quite rude to be so rowdy at the table when you're eating." Said a voice from the door.

Everyone turned to see the gator go skyward into the air, curtesy of Sanji. "ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!" Sanji yelled.

The gator landed in the water as he turned to everyone in the cage, Gin walked in with Vivi.

"Been waiting long?"

"SANJI-NII! GIN-NII!" Luffy and Gracie cheered.

"BROTHER PRINCE IS HERE TO SAVE US!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled, dancing around in a circle.

"Get the key to the cage!" Zoro shouted.

"Nami-swan! Alvida-chwan! Nojiko-swan! Do you ladies love me?" Sanji yelled out as he danced around like a noodle with hearts in his eyes.

Ace's left eye twitched at this. _My sister's got a pervert in her crew!?_

"Yes." Said the women in a monotone. "We love you. Now get that stupid key."

"Good job, Vivi-nee!" Luffy said giving the woman a thumbs up.

Vivi smiled, returning the gesture as more banana gators heaved themselves into the room.

"More ill-mannered reptiles?" Sanji said as he raised his leg into the air, Gin pulled out his tonfa. "You shitty bananas need to learn not to attack a lady."

Ace's eye twitched again. Out of all the crew members he's seen so far, the perverted blond curly brow is the one he needs to keep his eyes on, so he doesn't 'dirty' his precious little sister.

Zoro had to hold back a laugh when he saw Luffy's brother giving curly brow a look that promised death upon the perverted cook.

"Hurry up and kick their asses already!" Usopp shouted, only to receive another mace to the head.

"No swearing in front of Luffy-chan and Gracie-chan." Alvida said in a dark tone.

"Take out the third one that just entered the room." Smoker said.

Luffy looked at Smoker, before listening to the growls of the gators.

"The third one?" Gracie asked.

"Why that one?" Alvida asked.

"It's the one that swallowed the key." Luffy said. "Am I right Smokey?"

"That's right." Smoker said, deciding to ignore the nickname given to him by the child.

Everyone else stared at the gators as none could tell the difference, but Sanji sent it flying anyway. Sure enough, the gator coughed up the key, as well as a giant white ball.

"What is that thing?" Thatch asked.

Gracie's eyes widened when she saw the ball.

"Is that…?"

"Yup." Luffy said as she caught the familiar scent of wax.

"Wax… Wax… Ball… OPEN!" came a withered voice from inside the ball.

Everyone save Gracie and Luffy were shock to see a dried up Mr. 3 pop up out of the ball. "Waduh! It's a miwacle! I'm daved!" He said as they all gaped at him.

"It's the Wax man!" Alvida said.

"Mr. 3?" Vivi asked. "What were you doing inside that gator?"

But Mr. 3 paid no mind to the questions, he was more focused on the water at his feet.

Gracie hid behind Nami as Mr. 3 started drinking the water like a madman.

"PAH! I'm revived!" He shouted as he plumped back up. "Just before I got swallowed I- AAAHHH!" He shouted when he caught sight of Luffy. "You're the brat from Little Garden!"

Then he stopped as he took in everything.

 _A flooding room, a steel cage and a key._ He thought as he grinned. "So that's what's going on." He said as the snatch the key that was on his wax ball.

"Give us the key right now!" Sanji said as he took a step towards him, followed by Gin.

"Okay!" He said with a toothy grin, before he chucked the key into the middle of a large group of gators.

 **Line Break**

"I'm sowy. Hera ywou gwo." Said a bloodied Mr. 3 after using his powers to unlock the cage.

"Thank you crappy wax man." Sanji said, before he kicked the man across the room.

"Alright let's go! Crocodile will be here any moment!" Usopp said as they all got out of the cage.

Luffy all but cheered when she was no longer trapped.

"We can get out the same way as Crocodile!" Nojiko said.

"But the passageway is filled with Banana Gators!" Vivi exclaimed.

"We don't need to worry about that." Thatch said as he dragged Ace out.

"Huh?"

"TAKE THAT BANANAS!" Luffy yelled as she and Zoro stood in front of a pile of beaten gators.

"WAY TO GO LIL SIS, BIG BRO!" Johnny and Yosaku said in unison.

"I couldn't even handle one of them…" Vivi whimpered.

"Don't worry about it." Usopp said.

But then to everyone's horror, the wall cracked and the whole room was flooded with water. Everyone screamed as they were engulfed with water.

 **Line Break**

Everyone surfaced from the water around Rain Dinners one by one. Ace and Alvida were dragged up by Thatch and Nojiko. Luffy stayed underwater just long enough to make sure that everyone had made it up okay. She followed after Zoro, who she had ordered to save Smoker.

"Why'd you save him?" Sanji said as Zoro pulled Smoker up.

"Shut it cook!" Zoro snapped. "I wanted to leave him there!"

"Ah forget it." Sanji said. "Vivi-chwan, can we still make it?"

"I don't know." She answered as Thatch helped Ace up.

"Nami-swan, do you still have the perfume from earlier?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Spray some on."

Nami looked confused but did it anyway. Luffy wrinkled her nose at the smell, it wasn't that it didn't smell good, it's just that Nami had a tendency to put on more than needed.

"RORONOA!" Smoker yelled as he swung his Jutte towards him, but Zoro quickly blocked it. "Why did you save me?"

"I didn't want to." Zoro said simply. "It was captain's orders. I'd have let you drown."

Smoker turned to look at Luffy, who was giving him a big grin.

"I couldn't let you drown," She said. "No fruit user deserves to sink like an anchor."

 _Is this child for real?_ Smoker thought, before he sighed.

"Go."

Everyone looked at the marine captain, confusion on their faces.

"I'm letting you go this one time. But the next, time you're all dead."

"You heard him let's go!" Nojiko said as everyone, save Zoro, Ace, Thatch and Luffy ran.

"I knew you were a good guy Smokey-nii!" Luffy said laughing.

Smoker was taken back by the girl's words, Thatch laughed as his face went red.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Smoker roared still red in the face.

"Don't touch my sister!" Ace yelled as he was dragged away by Thatch.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed as she followed her friends.

 **Line Break**

Pretty soon after they left Rain Dinner, Luffy and her companions had located Chopper and Kaya, who were riding a giant crab.

"Alright!" Chopper said after they all got on. "Let's go!"

"Luffy I do expect an explanation when this is all over." Ace said.

Luffy nodded before she sensed something from behind them. Knowing who it was she quickly knocked her brother and his friend out, knowing that if she didn't her brother's overprotective streak would kick in. She'd deal with his yelling later.

"Why'd you do that?" Usopp asked.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Everyone spun to see Vivi being pulled away by a big golden hook.

"Chopper! Stop the crab!" Zoro shouted.

"Vivi-nee!" Luffy shouted.

Before anyone could stop her, Luffy had stretched her arm to grab Vivi. Everyone watched in horror as their young captain switched places with the desert princess, throwing Vivi to Zoro.

"LUFFY!" They all shouted.

"I'LL BE FINE!" Luffy shouted. "GET VIVI TO ALUBARNA! PROMISE ME!"

Everyone was looking at the girl with mixtures of shock and horror.

Zoro stared at the child, before he sighed. _Her family is going to kill us!_

"Crazy Brat!" He said before telling Chopper to keep going.

"You can't be serious!" Nami yelled as everyone else began to protest as well.

"We have to go back for Luffy-chan!" Vivi yelled.

"We don't have a choice." Zoro said. "Luffy gave us an order. To get you to Alubarna."

Vivi's eyes widened at that, no one else was looking too happy at the thought of a 12 year old taking on a Warlord.

"JUST BE CAREFUL LUFFY-CHAN!" Alvida yelled out.

"LUFFY! WE'LL WAIT FOR YOU IN ALUBARNA!" Vivi shouted.

"YEEEEAAAAH!" Luffy yelled back, before she flipped to land on her feet.

"Looks like the princess got away." Robin said.

"No matter. The agents are in place in Alubarna." Crocodile said as he glared down at the child. "I'd say you taking this nonsense little too far, child."

"I don't care." Luffy said as she removed her desert clothing. Soon she stood in front of Crocodile, wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts, her straw hat on her head. "Vivi-nee doesn't think it nonsense, and neither do I. Unlike most people, Vivi-nee truly cares about others. And I know that as long as you're around, Viv-nee will fight to protect her country until she either wins or dies trying. And since I don't want my big sister to die, I'm going to kick your ass all over this desert!"

"Foolish child!" Crocodile said with a smirk. "Despite what the princess thinks, there's always one constant truth. During battle you either kill or die. And I will gladly put a bullet through every heart I meet."

Luffy only smirked.

"If that's what you think," She said. "Then you're a bigger fool than I thought."

Robin couldn't stop from chuckling at the girl's comment, causing the now angry Crocodile to glare at her.

"You think this is amusing?" He said in a dark tone. "Would you like to die with the child as well Nico Robin?"

Robin looked at Luffy again, before she began to walk away. "Kill me if you wish. But you did agree to not call me by that name."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To Alubarna." She said before she left.

"I will never understand that woman." Crocodile said, as he pulled out a tiny hourglass and threw it at Luffy's feet. "Three minutes, that's all the time I'm giving you child." He said. "After that, I will not have time to play with you anymore."

The wind blew past them as Luffy glared at Crocodile.

"Any problem with that, Child?"

"Nope." Luffy said, before she lunged for him.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!"

But the punch missed as Crocodile turned himself into sand. Luffy ducked as he attempted to take off her head with his hook.

"GUM GUM STAMP!" She yelled, but her foot only went through him.

No matter how many of her normal attacks she threw at him, they just went through him.

Luffy growled, her eyes flashing as she raised her hand again.

"Listen here child, your attacks are like mosquito bites," Crocodile bragged. "It doesn't matter how long you continue. A child like you-"

He never got to finish as Luffy aimed her fist at his head.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" She yelled.

Before Crocodile knew what had happened, he found himself flying as her fist slammed into his face. He landed rather harshly on his back.

 _That brat hit me!? How!?_ Crocodile thought as he glared at Luffy, only for his eyes to widen as he saw her hand. Just before her punch connected, Luffy had covered her fist with scales, allowing her to hit him.

 _What the hell is that!?_ Crocodile thought as he got to his feet. "You're no ordinary rookie!"

"And it looks like you're not as unbeatable as you claim, Sandy!" Luffy said with a grin that showed her canines.

Crocodile just glared at the child, as a vein stood out on his forehead.

"Don't get cocky brat!" He growled. "I may not know what you are, but it'll take more than fancy tricks to defeat me!"

He raised his hand and Luffy watched as it turned into a blade of sand. "I will teach you to not mess with me, child!"

"DESERT SPADA!"

A giant wave of sand headed straight towards Luffy. Instincts screaming, Luffy dove to the side, just missing the attack. When she looked back, there was a deep scar in the sand.

"I'm impressed you managed to dodge that." Crocodile complimented.

Luffy stared down at the newly made ravine. _It was like uncle Hawkie's blade cutting through that ship!_

"DESERT GIRASOLE!" Crocodile yelled as he slammed his hand into the sand.

Luffy yelped in surprise when she was suddenly engulfed by a giant hole.

"Never heard of quicksand, Brat?" Crocodile mused as the girl fell. "The sand is being drawn into an underground ri-"

He all but chocked on his words when wings appeared on the child's back.

"It'll take more than that to bury me, Sandy!" Luffy yelled as she flew at him.

 _What the hell is this child!?_ Crocodile thought as he step-sided the attack she threw at him, causing Luffy to bury herself in the sand.

When she dug herself out, her wings had vanished. She looked up, only to find Crocodile standing in front of her.

"What the hell are you!?" Crocodile demanded.

"Sorry, Sandy." Luffy said as she lunged for him again. "But I don't blab out secrets like you do!"

Crocodile growled as he grabbed the girl's arm.

"Hey! Let go!" She yelled.

"BARCHAN!" Crocodile said as he slashed at the girl's arm.

Luffy hit him in the gut with a scaled covered foot, forcing him to let her go. She jumped away from him, before she started screaming in pain as her arm seemed to shrivel up. When she looked, the arm that he had slashed looked completely mummified.

"What did you do to my arm, Sandy!?"

"I sucked all of the water out of your arm." Crocodile said with a sadistic grin. "Maybe I should use my sand to suck all the water from your body and dry you to death."

Luffy stared at the man, with a wary expression, trying to ignore both the pain in her arm and her need to shift. Then an idea popped into her head, she ran over to where she had placed her things. She quickly grabbed the small barrel of water that Toto had given her.

She took quick drink and was delighted when her arm returned to normal.

"Ha! It worked!" She said, before turning to Crocodile again.

"Worthless."

"It's not worthless!" Luffy growled when he said that. "Toto-Jii gave me this water in Yuba after he spent all night digging for it! You know that old man? Yuba will never be defeated by mere sand!"

To further her anger, Crocodile began to laugh.

"What's so funny!?" Luffy demanded.

"SABLES!" Crocodile said as he created a sandstorm in his hand.

"What are you doing!?" Luffy cried as she shielded her eyes from the sand.

"Time's up, brat." Crocodile said as the storm grew at an alarming rate. "Time for you to die, along with Yuba."

"This sand is nice and dry today," Crocodile said. "Now then child, the prevailing winds here always blow to the south. If this small sandstorm rides that wind south and matures, where do you think it will strike when it's nice and big?"

"The south?" Luffy repeated, before her eyes widened.

 _He wouldn't!_ She thought as her anger grew.

"Yuba." Crocodile said with a big grin.

"Why!?" She roared as she charged him, but was thrown back by the winds. "Toto-Jii has nothing to do with this!"

"Give it up Child." Crocodile advised as he looked at the storm he created. "Once this storm picks up speed, not even I will be able to stop it."

"Stop it!" Luffy screamed.

"Yuba is finished." Crocodile said with a serene smile that pissed the young girl further.

"STOP IT!" She shouted again as she managed to grab his coat. "STOP IT RI- URK!"

Crocodile grinned as he hoisted up the child he had just impaled in the chest with his hook.

"Who do you think I am?" He asked in a low voice as blood dripped from his hook. "While I commend you on your strength, you are just talk child, like the many other rookies that sail along the Grand Line."

While he talked, the sandstorm began to make it way to the south.

"Yuba will die from this final sandstorm and the flame of the rebel army's hatred shall burn anew. The archaic concern for others will destroy this country. And the same goes for you child, had you ignored those worthless feelings, you would've lived longer."

Crocodile's attention was then drawn to the small barrel of water that Luffy had placed around her neck. The water trickled down his arm to drip on the sand below.

"Water? I suppose that this water will no longer be of any import-"Crocodile didn't get to finish as Luffy's hand shot up to grip his arm. He cried in pain when she dug her nails into his arm.

"Impossible! You're still alive!?" He said in shock, as the impaled girl started to move. Luffy coughed out blood as she glared at him with golden eyes.

Crocodile growled, before he tossed the girl into the sinkhole that he'd created earlier. Luffy cried out in pain when sand touched her wound, struggling against the sinking sand.

"You seem to be in quite some pain." Crocodile said smugly. "But soon you'll be in peace."

Luffy struggled harder to get out of the quicksand, but her mind was clouded in pain and she no longer had the strength to escape or in the right mind to shift.

"Goodbye." Crocodile said as he walked away, leaving the young child to her sandy grave.

 _Dammit!_ Luffy thought, as she started to black out.

But then, just as she was about to sink into the sand, a dozen of arms appeared from the surrounding sand and lifted out of the hole to be placed onto the safety of the desert's sand.

Luffy forced herself to stay awake as her healing factor worked over time to heal her wounds. She looked over to see Robin standing over her, watching her in interest.

"Th-thank… you…" Luffy managed to say.

"Why do you fight?" Robin asked. "As the ones who carry the initial D?"

"D?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"It seems I shouldn't have as-"

Robin was cut off, when a blue flaming bird landed in between her and Luffy.

 **Line Break**

 _Were the hell are they, yoi!?_ Marco thought as he flew over Rainbase, trying to locate Ace and Thatch.

It had been sometime since the two had last contacted Oyaji, and Marco was getting worried.

Though to his annoyance, he found out that the two idiots had forgotten to grab a transponder before Thatch dragged Ace away.

It didn't help when he had to avoid a sandstorm that appeared from nowhere.

 _On top of that,_ Marco thought. _We still haven't found Ace's sist-_

Marco didn't get to finish that thought, when he spotted the missing child being pulled out from what looked like a sinkhole by many arms. He watched as the arms, lifted Ace's sister from the hole and placed her beside a black-haired woman, who he recognized as Nico Robin.

His growing worry for Ace's sister doubled when he saw the state of the girl. The young girl was drenched in blood and she appeared to be shaking.

Marco's worry turned to anger as he dove down to place himself in between Ace's sister and Nico Robin.

"Stay away from the child!" Marco said after he changed back to human.

Nico Robin's eyes widened in shock at the sudden appearance of Whitebeard's First Commander.

Before anything else could be said or done. They heard the child behind Marco speak.

"Wait… Nii-chan…"

Marco turned to the child, alarmed at the amount of blood that soaked the girl's clothes.

"You stood not be moving, yoi!" He said as he tried to stop her when she tried to move, his eyes widened when he caught sight of the hole in her chest.

"What happened, yoi!?" He said in panic.

"I'll…be fine…" Luffy said, before she winced in pain as she sat up.

She looked over the shoulder of the panicking Phoenix to stare at Robin. "Thank you again for saving me, Nee-chan."

Robin's eyes widened for a split second, before going back to being calm.

"FOUND YOU!"

The three, turned to see a pale looking man in desert clothing and wearing a turban limping towards them. The man was using his sword as a walking stick.

"Where is Princess Vivi!?" The man demanded.

"Oh my, awake already." Robin mused, as she used her powers to throw Luffy's hat towards her.

"I will not be caught off guard again!" The man said preparing to draw his sword.

"Don't stained yourself. You're hurt more than you think." Robin said tossing the hat to Marco.

The man ignored her.

"Your princess is perfectly healthy, she is currently heading towards Alubarna as we speak." Robin said as she walked over to her desert croc.

With that she left, leaving the man to fall to his feet in frustration.

"Who are you, Mister?" Luffy asked the man as she moved to stand.

"My name is Pell. I am one of Princess Vivi's guards."

Marco was about ready to pull out his hair.

"Sit back down, yoi!" He said, ignoring the glare he received from the stubborn child.

"I'm fine!" She said.

"You have a hole in your chest, you are NOT fine, yoi!" Marco snapped. _She's as stubborn as her brother!_

"I'm fine!" She said again. "It's healing."

Sure enough when Marco looked at the wound again, it seemed smaller than before.

He sighed, feeling a headache coming on. He looked at Pell and Luffy, crossing his arms.

"Now would you be so kind as to tell me what's going on, yoi!?"

 **Line Break**

After she had told both Pell and her brother's friend, Marco, what was happening, the two were more than eager to help. Though Marco was against Luffy going to Alubarna to face Crocodile again, which was understandable seeing as he had wounded her. Marco wasn't so sure that Crocodile would live if Ace found out that his sister had been injured, heck his wasn't sure if he could stop himself from killing the man.

After bandaging her wounds and Pell's, Marco had left to go tell Whitebeard of the situation. While Pell offered to take the child to Alubarna, Luffy was ecstatic when he changed into a falcon thanks to his devil fruit. Pell was quite surprised when the child had asked him if he could teach her to fly later, he had been further shocked when she revealed that she was a dragon.

"Wow, look how high we are!" Luffy yelled happily as she rode on Pell's back, as he flew through the air.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Pell asked the girl on his back. "You were near death just mere hours ago."

"I'll be okay." Luffy said as she fingered the bandages that covered her wound, thanks to her healing factor, the wound wasn't as bad as it was before. But she knew it'd take more time to heal.

Pell didn't looked convinced. "Even if you're an Ancient, you should not take such wounds so lightly. You were lucky that Crocodile missed your heart."

"I'll be fine." Luffy said again, getting a little tired of people asking her if she was fine.

Pell sighed. "I guess I'm not one to talk, since I was also badly hurt by that woman. If not for my ability, she would've broken my spine and neck."

"You can heal quickly too?"

"We Devil Fruit users have a higher endurance and healing capabilities than most people." Pell stated. "It's why we can take a beating and stand back up, even when greatly injured."

Luffy said nothing as she thought back to the times where her body healed faster after she'd been injured. She knew that she healed faster than most because of what she was, but she never realized that her healing factor was enhanced by being a fruit user as well.

"There's Alubarna." Pell said, gaining the girl's attention.

Luffy looked down to see a huge city that was built in a circle surrounded by tall stonewalls. Even from this height, Luffy could hear the sound of gunfire. But there vision was obscured by sand.

"Where's Vivi-nee?" Luffy asked. "I can't see anything even with my sight, can you?"

"No." Pell said worry in his tone. "But this isn't an ordinary sandstorm."

Luffy growled when she realized what Pell was talking about.

"We need to find Sandy and Vivi-nee now!"

Just then Luffy caught a flash of blue out of the corner of her eyes.

"Pell-nii!" Luffy cried as she pointed to where she saw Vivi.

Pell looked to were the child was pointing and dived towards the palace, both hoping they'd make it in time.

 **Line Break**

"Vivi!" Yelled King Cobra. "RUN! You have to get away from him!"

"No!" Vivi said as she glared at Crocodile. "There's still time! If I can stop the bomb from detonating, I can still save them."

Crocodile growled in annoyance as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. Soon Vivi found herself being held over the edge of the palace walls. Below her a sheer drop.

"If I do this! If I do that! I grow tired of your idealism. Without power those dreams and ideas mean nothing." Crocodile said. "I'm amazed that you able to spy on us for two years, I'll give you that. But all you've done is condemn your people to death!"

"Face it, Princess!" He said with a smirk. "You can't save anyone!"

"I don't care!" Vivi yelled in defiance. "As the Princess of this Kingdom, I won't give up!"

"Then you can die with this kingdom!" Crocodile said before turning his hand into sand, allowing the princess to fall to her death.

"VIVI!" Cobra shouted terrified for his daughter.

Crocodile began to laugh at the falling princess before something caught in the sky caught his eye. He studied it for a moment before his eyes widened in disbelief. "Impossible!"

"CROCODILE!" Luffy roared as she and Pell flew down towards them.

"Luffy-chan!" Vivi cried out in joy as they swooped down and snatched her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Vivi-nee?" Luffy asked, but then froze when the scent of tears reached her nose.

"Luffy-chan… Pell." Vivi said as tears ran down her face. "We don't have much time. A bomb is going to go off in the square…my voice…no one can hear it…this country…is falling apart!"

Luffy wrapped her arms around Vivi. "Don't worry Vivi-nee," Luffy said gently. "I hear you."

Vivi stared at the little girl she saw as a sister in shock, before she hugged her back, as Pell landed on the ground.

Luffy glared up at Crocodile, her golden eyes flashing.

"Be careful Luffy-chan." Pell said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Luffy said as she continued to stare up at Crocodile.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy looked behind her to see her crew running up to her.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Usopp cried out in joy, before crying in pain when Nami, who had been carried by Zoro, whacked him upside the head with her staff.

"What is wrong with you!? I asked for a weapon, not a party favor!"

"I thought you said you couldn't stand!" Zoro yelled.

"What happened to Nami and Nojiko, Moss Head!?" Sanji yelled.

"Shut up! They're alive, so deal with it!"

"Sorry guys." Luffy said, as everyone looked to their captain. "I lost last time. But this time, I'll win. The rest is up to you!"

Everyone smiled at the girl they called captain.

"Then get going!" Zoro said.

"Time to end this!"

"YEAH!" Her crew yelled.

"Thank you… Everyone." Vivi said as she wiped her tears.

Luffy just smiled, before she rocketed up to Crocodile. She threw a punch, but missed when he turned to sand, leaving the girl to land on the grassy field of the palace.

"I'm amazed you managed to survive that quicksand, along with the wound I gave you." Crocodile said. "But I'm afraid that you're luck has run out child. I'm gonna suck all the water from you until not even a husk remains."

"Not this time Sandy!" Luffy growled. "This time I'm going to kick your ass!"

 **Line Break**

Luffy stood protectively in front of Nico Robin, who had almost been killed by Crocodile, her entire frame shaking. "Leave Robin-nee alone!" Luffy growled, not noticing Robin's eyes widened when she said big sister. Luffy paid no mind, instead she was focusing on protecting the woman who held the same look Ace once had. When this was all over, Luffy was planning on recruiting Nico Robin so she could hopefully get rid of the look of loneliness. That is, if the woman didn't disappear first.

Crocodile stared at the child with a mixture of disbelief and annoyance. He could've sworn that she'd been crushed underneath a huge pile of rubble. He still didn't know how she survived the quicksand, but she was really proving to be a thorn in his side.

"You seem to have a death wish, Brat! I've beaten you twice already, you must realize that there's no way you can beat me!"

"I don't care how strong you are," Luffy growled as she held back her other half, she would be able to fight if she shifted into her full dragon form. "I don't care if you're a king, Warlord or a god! I'm gonna kick your ass for hurting my friends."

Luffy turned to glance up at Robin. "Can you take Vivi-nee's dad and go outside, Robin-nee? I'll hold off Sandy here."

Robin hesitated, before nodding and running over to help the wounded king. As they went for the exit, Robin sent out a silent prayer that the 12 year old little girl who had just saved her life and called her big sister, was going to be okay if she was going to be left alone with a man who could be considered a monster.

When Luffy was sure that the two were safe, she turned back to Crocodile who removed a piece of his hook, underneath was another hook with large holes. Luffy caught the scent of poison.

"I think it's time that I've dealt with you properly, child." Crocodile said as he raised his weapon. "You will regret having ever gone against me."

"I think that's the other way around, Sandy." Luffy said.

They lunged at each other.

 **Line Break**

Zoro, Sanji, Gin, Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku, Gracie, Alvida, Nami, Nojiko, Kaya, Chopper, Cobra stood waiting outside of the tomb. Wanting to help, but none were in the condition to do so.

They all turned when the heard voices coming from behind them. They were very surprised and slightly scared to see nearly all of the Whitebeard Commanders, including Luffy's brother, Thatch and Marco. With them, was Whitebeard, who towered over everyone present.

"Please tell me my little sister is not fighting a Warlord alone." Ace said, as he looked around for his sister.

All the Straw Hats looked at each other, before looking back at Ace, who paled.

"Luffy!" Ace yelled as he sprinted towards the entrance of the tomb, injuries be damned! He wasn't about to let some jerk of a Warlord kill his reckless sister.

He was only about a foot from it when the ground began to shake. Everyone was knocked off their feet as Luffy and Crocodile came flying out of the ground. Crocodile was covered in blood and bruises, while Luffy was in her partial form, just as injured and exhausted.

"GUM GUM!" Luffy shouted as she threw back her dragon claws.

"DIE!" Crocodile roared. "DESERT!"

"DRAGON STORM!"

"LA SPADA!"

Everyone watched in awe as Luffy's claws seemed to multiply, smashing through the giant sand axes made from Crocodile's attack. Crocodile could do nothing as he was being plummeted with hundreds of dragon's claws at once.

Crocodile was sent flying, unconscious into the middle of the still raging battle in the plaza.

"She did it…" Vivi said.

The Straw Hats began to cheer, only to stop when their 12 year old Captain dropped like stone, her dragon features vanishing.

Thankfully Ace managed to catch his sister just before she hit the ground.

Ace couldn't help but smile when he saw that she was asleep, exhausted from her battles.

"What am I going to do with you Lu?"

From the sky above, the rain began to fall.

 **End Chapter**


	22. End of the War

Sorry for the mix up concerning the last 2 chapters. i took them down earlier, because they didn't seem right to me.

PLEASE REVIEW

 **End of the War**

Ace sighed as he held his sister, he still couldn't believe that she had defeated a Warlord. Though he had bigger concerns than that at the moment. Like making sure that Luffy was okay, she was burning with a fever and there was no missing the bandages around her chest. Not to mention that she was covered in bruises, cuts (the one on her shoulder looked the worse), and an alarming amount of blood.

"Luffy!"

Ace looked up from his sister to see her crew and his family running up to him. The blond haired girl and what looked like a reindeer, reached him first. His eyes widened in surprise when the small reindeer grew so that it stood taller than him, he wasn't the only one surprised, as he saw several shocked looks from his family.

"Chopper-kun," Said the blond haired girl. "She's got a high fever."

The reindeer, Chopper, looked to Ace. "May I?" He asked, holding out his arms.

Ace hesitated for a moment, but the blond haired girl gave him a gentle smile.

"Don't worry Ace-san," She said. "My name's Kaya, this is Chopper. We're your sister's Nurse and Doctor."

Ace wasn't sure what surprised him more, the fact that the shape-shifting reindeer could talk or the fact that his sister's doctor was a talking shape-shifting reindeer.

 _Guess I should be glad that Lu even has a nurse and a doctor._ Ace thought as he handed Luffy to Chopper.

"Daddy! Everyone!"

Everyone looked to see Vivi running towards them, though her eyes widened when she saw the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Daddy?" Sanji asked, before turned to Cobra with his mouth open. "YOU'RE VIVI'S DAD!?"

"So you're the King." Zoro said.

"Big Sis Vivi's dad?" Johnny and Yosaku said in unison.

"That's right." Cobra said. "And you are?"

"They're the friends I told you about." Vivi said with a smile.

"Do I wanna know how Ace's little sister knows the princess?" A Whitebeard Pirate said to Marco.

"You can ask them later, yoi."

"Ah," Cobra said, a small smile on his face. "So these are the friends you mentioned in your letter. Then, I owe you a great debt. You and the child in the Straw Hat."

Then he turned to Whitebeard.

"Thank you as well Whitebeard." Cobra said, but was waved off by the giant man.

"Do not thank us," Said Whitebeard, who looked towards Luffy and the other Straw Hats. "We came to your country to look for my son's sister, we were not aware of your situation until recently."

Cobra nodded, before he looked to the sky, watching the rain that fell from the sky.

"I can't believe that this nightmare is finally over."

Everyone smiled, though the Whitebeard's were confused, before Zoro spoke up.

"You two should head for the square."

"Yeah," Usopp agreed. "Now that the war's over, the King and Princess should address their people. Tell them the while truth."

"I'll tell them abou-"

"Vivi-san," Sanji said as he lit a cigarette. "It's best if you keep us out of this."

Gin nodded. "Remember, we're pirates."

"Besides," Kaya said. "We're all injured, Luffy-chan is sick."

"Everyone can go to the palace." Cobra said. "It's the least we can do."

"I'm staying with Luffy." Ace said as he took Luffy from Chopper, the child looked a little better than before.

Cobra nodded, before addressing Whitebeard.

"You all are welcome as well."

Whitebeard nodded his thanks.

 **Line Break**

All the Straw Hats had had their wounds treated and were now resting in the palace, with Vivi and Kaya watching over them.

A majority of the Whitebeard Pirates had gone back to their ship, leaving only Whitebeard, Marco, Thatch and Ace inside the palace. Marco and Thatch were with their father, who was talking to Cobra, while Ace sat next to his sister.

To Ace's relief, Luffy's wounds had healed rather quickly, her fever gone. Now she was sleeping off her exhaustion, Ace figured that she'd be back to causing trouble tomorrow.

"You should get some rest, Ace-san." Kaya said quietly as to not disturb her sleeping nakama.

Ace shook his head, not wanting to leave his sister's side.

"When was the last time you got a good night's rest?" Kaya asked.

Whatever Ace wanted to say was cut off when Luffy began to whimper. Ace, Kaya and Vivi looked to see that the young girl was sweating in her sleep, with a look of panic and pain on her face. "No…no…get away…from me…" Luffy said before she started to thrash violently. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Luffy!" Ace cried out as he rushed over to his sister, only to get sent flying when she punched him. Ace hissed in pain when he crashed into the far wall.

"Ace-san!" Kaya cried out as she rushed over to him, while Vivi ran to Luffy trying to wake up the child.

The other Straw Hats woke up with a start.

"What's going on?" Nami asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"What's wrong with Lil Sis?" Johnny asked.

STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Luffy screamed in terror, gaining everyone's attention. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

"Luffy-chan's having a nightmare!" Vivi cried as she tried to avoid the girl's fists.

Zoro was up in a flash, ignoring his injuries, racing over to the child. Only to get sent flying as well, when she hit him. Chopper was by his side in an instant.

The other members rushed over to their captain, their alarm growing when scales began to appear in waves.

They needed to wake her now!

"Everyone stay back!"

The Straw Hats knew better than to argue. They all stepped back, allowing Ace to make his way to his sister. Ace rushed over to pick her up, ignoring it when she scratched him. "Luffy." Ace said in a gentle voice.

Luffy's eyes shot open. Luffy looked around in panic, her eyes landing on each of her crewmates, before turning her gaze to her brother.

Ace's heart stopped when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Ace-nii…" Luffy started to say, her voice trembling.

"Hey Lu." Ace said gently.

"Nii-chan!" Luffy said before burying her face into her brother's chest.

"Easy Lu." Ace said as he held his crying sister. "You're okay. You just had a bad dream."

Luffy continued to cry as she clung to her brother. His familiar scent, chasing away the dream of her past. Eventually, she quieted down, falling asleep to the lulling sound of his heartbeat.

Everyone sighed in relief when the young girl fell asleep.

"Will she be okay?" Chopper asked quietly as to not awake the child.

"She should be." Ace said. "You guys can go back to sleep. I'll stay with her."

As everyone, followed by Kaya, went back to sleep, Ace couldn't help but think back to huge amount of fear that he saw in his little sister's eye. Fear that should've never been present in her brown eyes.

 _I swear I'll beat the living shit out of the person who scared my baby sister like that._ Ace thought, before he noticed that Zoro and Vivi were still awake.

"Are you okay?" Ace asked the green haired swordsman.

"I'm fine." Zoro said. "Though I have to admit, your sister's got a nasty right hook."

Ace laughed softly.

"That she does." He said. "I do have to say that you reacted pretty fast, when the princess said she was having a nightmare."

"Ace-san," Vivi said. "Please call me Vivi."

Zoro just shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time."

This caught Ace's attention.

"This has happened before." It wasn't a question.

Zoro nodded.

"Sure she's had nightmare before." Vivi said.

"She has," Ace said. "But I've never seen Luffy react to bad dreams this badly."

Ace studied Zoro for a moment. "You know something don't you?"

Zoro nodded again, then said. "If you want answers then talk to your sister. It's not my place to tell."

Ace looked about ready to tell the man off for that, but couldn't due to the fact he was holding Luffy.

Soon Vivi had bid Zoro and Ace goodnight, leaving the two alone, while everyone else slept.

"Thank you." Ace said after a moment of silence. "Thank you for taking care of my sister when I wasn't there."

Zoro nodded. "I wouldn't be able sleep at night if I let a 12 year old get herself killed, when I could've done something about it."

This caused Ace to smile.

"So how many times has she pranked you?"

 **Line Break**

Luffy leaned against the palace walls, watching as the sun began to rise over the horizon, signaling a new day. Her eyes were slightly red from the crying she did last night. She had woken up a little bit ago, to find herself still wrapped up in her brother's arms. It hadn't taken her very long to free herself, then sneak outside.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she remember the nightmare she had last night and how both her crew and her brother looked at her in worry. She knew that after what had happened, she'd have to tell Ace and her crew the truth.

She took in another breath of morning air, before she stood and walk back into the castle. She walked down the halls towards the room were her nakama were, she watched as Vivi walked out of the room.

"Morning Vivi-nee."

"Good morning Luffy-chan, you're up early."

"I had a few things on my mind."

"I see," Vivi said as she stretched. "I was just about to check to see if breakfast was ready in the kitchen. Do you wanna come?"

Luffy was about to say yes, when her stomach beat her to it.

Vivi and Luffy stared at each other for a moment, before they began to laugh.

 **Line Break**

 _That went well…_

Luffy watched as her brother being flown out of the room by Marco to avoid burning the palace down. She finally told her brother, crew, and friends why she ran away and the ending results to that were to be expected.

Out of all her crewmates, Zoro was the only one who showed no emotion, though that was because he already knew the truth. Johnny and Yosaku were crying, Sanji had steam rising from his body as he claimed that he'd kick the people who dared to harm Luffy. Gin, Alvida, Vivi, Nojiko and Nami looked murderous, Gracie and Kaya were hugging her.

Whitebeard and Thatch looked pissed, even Marco was angry. Ace was the worst off, he had sat in relative silence while Luffy had explained why she ran away. But when she had finished, he just sat there, his eyes shadowed by his orange cowboy. He stayed like that for a full minute before Marco darted over and dragged him out of the castle, changing into his Phoenix form so he could get him as far away as he could. He managed to fly Ace about 30 miles away from Alubarna before the fire user blew.

You could still see the flames burning in the distance as Ace raged.

"Guys I'm fine!" Luffy said after about five minutes.

"How can you be fine!?" Nami asked.

Luffy shrugged. "It's not like anyone survived, I pretty much destroyed the ship."

Then she smiled. "Besides if I didn't leave when I did, then I would've never got to meet all of you."

This caused everyone to stop as they realized that she was right. If she hadn't been captured by the slavers then they wouldn't be here today.

Luffy studied her nakama for a few more seconds, before she threw something at Zoro. The next thing the swordsman knew, he was covered in yellow glitter. Everyone just sat there stunned, before Sanji started laughing. The others soon followed.

Zoro very slowly stood up.

Luffy just gave the man a cheeky grin, before she ran from the room with Zoro in pursuit.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Shishishi!"

Marco flew back into the room, looking a little frayed. Ace was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ace?" Thatch asked.

"It's best to leave him alone for now." Marco said, pointing out the window.

Everyone looked to see that Ace was still raging in the distance. Yep it was best to leave the older brother be. The Straw Hats wanted to feel pity for whoever threatened Luffy, but then again…

The next person who dares to harm or capture her, will be lucky enough to escape with his life.

 **Line Break**

It was later that day, when the older Straw Hats had split up to wander the city, most of them had gone to get supplies or in Zoro's case train. Luffy decided to remain in the palace as she wanted to spend time with her brother.

Whitebeard sat next to Cobra watching in amusement as the cheeky brat had pulled another prank on her brother.

"Something tells me that we should keep her away from Thatch, yoi." Marco said to his father, as he watched as Luffy drew on Ace's face as he slept.

Whitebeard just laughed.

Luffy grinned as she finished doodling on her brother. She jumped off of him and ran over to jump on Whitebeard's lap.

In a short amount of time, Luffy had taken a great liking to Whitebeard, even going so far as to call him 'Papa'. Whitebeard didn't mind it at all, he had taken a liking to Luffy as well. In fact during the day he started to refer to Luffy and her crew as his children.

The next thing the Straw Hats knew, they were in an alliance with Whitebeard, and now had a huge family consisting of many older brothers and sisters. While they were slightly unnerved that they were now allies with the man whose strength was almost on par with the late Pirate King's, they just added it up as one of the many perks with having Luffy as a captain. After all, not many people could say that they were a part of a crew whose young captain was the niece of a famous pirate and warlord, the granddaughter of a marine hero, the daughter of the Revolutionary Dragon and the sister of three well known pirates. Not to mention the fact that she was friends with two Yonko's.

"Hey Oyaji." Thatch said as he walked into the room. "Good evening Majesty, Princess."

Cobra nodded his head in welcome.

"Hello Thatch-san." Vivi said with a smile.

"Welcome back my son."

"Thatch-nii!" Luffy cried from her spot on Whitebeard's lap.

Thatch smiled up at his new little sister. "Hey kiddo, what you up to?"

"Just finished pranking Ace-nii." She said pointing to her brother.

Thatch looked down at his sleeping brother, before he stared to laugh.

Luffy had played connect the dots with his freckles, drew a tiara on his forehead and to top it off, she colored on his eyelids, making it look the man had stars in his eyes.

"Well done, kiddo." Thatch said in between laughs. "How'd you do it so fast?"

"The best time to prank Ace-nii is when he's sleeping." Luffy said.

"What happens when I'm asleep?" Ace asked as he woke up. "Why are you laughing?"

"Ace my man," Thatch said. "Your little sister is awesome!"

Ace, misunderstanding the reason for that comment, smiled proudly.

"Of course she is!" He said. "She's my sister!"

He became confused when everyone started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Go look at you face, my son." Whitebeard said smiling.

Ace looked at his father for a moment, before he noticed the large evil grin on his sister's face. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach when he recognized that look.

"Lu please tell me you didn't use permanent."

"I did!" Luffy exclaimed, laughing.

"You little-"Ace groaned, before running out of the room.

Everyone started laughing again.

"Hey Luffy," Thatch said once he stopped laughing. "How would you like to help me prank some of your brothers and sisters later?"

Luffy jumped up onto her feet to say yes, but as she did so, her elbow brushed against Whitebeards stomach. Whitebeard gasped in surprise when an unknown energy shot through his system, he doubled over in pain, causing Luffy, who had suddenly gone pale, to fall. Thankfully, Marco caught the now unconscious child, before she hit the ground.

"Oyaji!" Marco and Thatch cried out in worry, when they saw the pain on their father's face.

Cobra shouted for someone to get a healer.

Vivi ran out of the room.

"What's going on!?" Ace asked as he ran back into the room.

"We don't know!" Thatch said. "I asked your sister if she wanted to help me with some pranks later, when she suddenly paled and Oyaji gasped in pain!"

Ace ran over to take Luffy from Marco when their father suddenly gasped.

"You okay, Oyaji?" Marco asked as his father slowly sat back up.

"I-I'm fine Marco." Whitebeard said as he caught his breath, whatever that energy was, it disappeared as quickly as it came. "In fact, I've never felt better!"

It was true, he felt stronger and healthier than he had in years, and he hadn't felt like this since his nurses had diagnosed him with a rare liver disease. It no longer felt like his body was slowly dying. It was like he'd been given a new body.

"Ace," Whitebeard said. "Has your sister shown any signs of being able to heal people?"

Ace looked at his father in surprise, before shaking his head.

"Not that I've seen."

"Why do you ask, yoi?"

"Because I believe that your sister just cured me of my illness."

 **Line Break**

As it turns out, Luffy _did_ heal Whitebeard of his liver disease. No one understood how she did it, or when she gained the ability to do so. Eventually, they came to the conclusion that she must've gain the ability from her dragon side. But since they really had no knowledge on Ancients and their abilities, as most of the information was destroyed by the World Government, while the other half came from rumors, they really couldn't confirm their theory.

Nonetheless, the Whitebeard Pirates were overjoyed with the fact that their father had been cured. Witnesses claimed that the party that they threw in honor of their little sister healing their father, rivaled those thrown by Red Haired Shanks.

Luffy really didn't understand what had happened, she just knew that whatever she did had tired her out greatly. Not that it mattered at the moment, as she was happy that she was spending time with her crew, Ace, her Papa and her new brothers and sisters.

People laughed at the sight of Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Johnny, Yosaku and Thatch dancing on the table with chopsticks hanging from their noses. Sanji asked for some of the recipes from the palace chefs.

 **Line Break**

After the party, every Whitebeard pirate save Ace all went back to the Moby Dick. The Straw Hats, King Cobra, Vivi and Ace went to use the Royal bath that was only used during the rainy season.

"This bath is amazing." Nami said as Vivi washed her back. Nami, Vivi, Kaya, Nojiko, Alvida, Gracie and Luffy were all relaxing and washing each other's back, though Luffy and Gracie were splashing each other. "I wonder if there's a ship with a bath like this."

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was." Vivi said. "We've seen giants, dinosaurs, cherry blossoms in a snow country. There must be so many other marvels on the sea."

Nami smiled, as she watched Gracie and Luffy playing in the water. The girls' laughter rang through the air.

But that smile quickly faded when the older women noticed that nearly all the men, save Zoro, Gin and Ace were peeking over the wall.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" Vivi yelled as all the girls save Luffy covered themselves.

"Seems like they couldn't help themselves." Alvida said with a smile.

"Perverts." Nojiko said as Kaya and Gracie glared at them all.

"They're perverts." Nami said.

"What are they doing?" Luffy asked in curiosity.

"It's nothing to worry about Luffy-chan." Kaya said. "The boys are just being rude."

"Why?"

"We'll tell you when you're older." Nami said as she, Nojiko, Alvida stood up with their towels covering them.

"Happiness PUNCH!" Nami said as all three women flashed the boys, causing them to have massive nosebleeds as they fell to the floor. "That'll be 100,000 berries each."

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING!?" Vivi and Kaya screamed as a massive blush covered their faces.

While this was happening, Luffy's foot slipped on the bathroom tile, causing the girl to fall. But before she hit the floor, a pair of arms appeared from nowhere to catch her. Luffy's eyes widened in surprise as she was set back onto her feet. She looked around, trying to locate Robin, but could find no trace of the woman. The arms gave her a small wave before they vanished in a swirl of sakura.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Gracie asked.

Luffy looked around one last time, before she sighed. "It's nothing Gracie."

"Hey Luffy-chan," Kaya call. "Do you want to shift into your dragon form? I could wash your scales."

"Can I help?" Gracie asked, while she knew that her friend was a dragon she has yet to see Luffy's full dragon form.

"Sure you can Gracie." Luffy said, before she shifted into her full dragon form.

"No matter how many times I see her dragon form," Nojiko said to Nami. "It still takes my breath away."

Nami nodded her in agreement.

"Can I help as well?" Vivi asked, followed by Alvida.

[Sure.] Came Luffy's response.

 **Line break**

The next morning the Straw Hats stood watching as Vivi explained that she could not go with them.

"I'd like to continue my adventures, but when it comes down to it," Vivi said. "I love this Kingdom! So I can't go."

Luffy and everyone else on board the Merry just smiled.

"But if we ever see each other again, will you call me your shipmate!?"

Tears fell down Vivi's face as she watched as one by one, her friends uncovered the mark on their arms, showing off the 'X' that symbolized their friendship.

 **End Chapter**

Sorry for taking so long.

I decided that Vivi wouldnt join the crew, but she knows that she'll always be welcome.


	23. Bonus Chapter Pranks on Moby

**Bonus Chapter Pranks on Moby**

Everyone had been sitting around on the Moby Dick, when Luffy, wearing shorts and a tank-top and Gracie, who wore the same thing (just different colored shirt) came running into the room with evil grins. Before anyone could ask, the two dove behind Whitebeard.

Zoro and the other Straw Hats, began to wonder who the two had pranked. Zoro was happy that the two didn't target him for once.

"What are you two up to?" Whitebeard asked his two youngest daughters, who were holding back giggles.

He received his answer, when Ace stormed into the room.

"Where are they!?" Ace demanded.

Everyone took one look at the fire user, before they all but doubled over in laughter.

Ace was covered from head to toe in pink paint and lavender ribbons. One of the girls (Zoro was guessing Luffy) had drawn a mustache on his face, a pair of glasses, and played connect the dots with his freckles.

Ace looked around the room for a moment, before he stormed over to his father. Luffy and Gracie quickly darted out from behind Whitebeard, followed by a murderous Ace.

"GET BACK HERE NOW!" He roared as he chased the two around the room. All the while, everyone was laughing their asses off. The little chase ended when Luffy, who had grabbed Gracie, jumped onto Whitebeard's lap.

Ace came to a halt in front of his father. He glared childishly up at the two grinning monsters.

"Get off if Oyaji now."

"No." The girls said in unison.

"Now!"

"Why, Ace-nii?" Luffy asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, why?" Gracie asked copying Luffy.

Ace stuttered for a moment, hating when his sister did this. His brothers always said that he was a sucker when it came to Luffy, though they weren't any better.

"Because it's rude to climb on people." Ace managed to say.

"But Papa doesn't care." Gracie said.

"Yeah," Luffy said. "If Papa wanted us off he would've told us to get off."

Ace looked at his little sister in defeat, before he walked out of the room.

Everyone watched in amusement as Ace left the room.

"I take it that Ace fell asleep again?" Thatch asked.

"Yep!"

"Well then," Thatch said with a grin. "Would you two like to help me with something?"

Luffy and Gracie shared a look, before jumping off of Whitebeard's lap and all but dragged out of the room.

"We really should've kept those three apart, yoi." Marco said.

"Hey I'm just glad that those two aren't pranking _me_ for once." Zoro grumbled.

He was soon chorused by some of the other Straw Hats.

 **Line Break**

 _Yep._ Marco thought as Thatch, Luffy and Gracie ran down the hall of the Moby Dick, being chased by at least half of the 12th division. Haruta, the division commander, was in the lead and quickly gaining on the three pranksters. _We should've kept them apart._

Marco, Ace, Zoro and Alvida had pressed themselves against the wall to avoid getting run over by the seemingly endless stream of irate half naked, blue skinned and white haired pirates raced past them.

The two Straw Hats watched with mixed emotions, torn between amusement and concern for their youngest members.

"I take it that this is a regular occurrence with Thatch-san?" Alvida asked.

"He pulled his first prank five minutes after setting foot on the Moby Dick," Marco said. "Ask him about when he's done running for his life."

"We've tried to get him back," Ace said. "But he always seems to when we're going to prank him."

"You're not too innocent yourself, yoi."

Unknown to them, Luffy had overheard the conversation thanks to her hearing. When she and Gracie managed to escape from the smurfs, Luffy had told her friend what she had overheard.

They whispered back and forth, coming up with ways to prank their big brother, unaware that they were being watched by a single blue eye.

 **Line Break**

Later that day everything was quiet, too quite in fact.

"Has anyone seen Luffy or Gracie?" Nami asked.

Nojiko shook her head. "Not since this morning."

"I think they're still on Whitebeard's ship." Usopp said from his place next to the mast where he was making ammo for his slingshot.

"By the way Usopp-kun," Kaya said as she and Chopper came from the cabin, they'd been checking their medical supplies. "What did you give them earlier?"

"Well Luffy-chan had asked me for some balloons and feathers. Gracie-chan asked for some more paint."

Silence rang in the air, before they all sighed.

"Wonder who they're going to prank this time." Nami said.

"Well it can't be Zoro." Alvida said, as said man was sleeping against the mast.

"Johnny and Yosaku should be over there with them." Gin said as Sanji came dancing from the kitchen.

"Nami-swan, Nojiko-chwan, Alvida-chwan, Kaya-swan here are some petit fours."

"Thank you Sanji-san." Kaya said as she and the other woman took the offered pastry.

"LUFFY! GRACIE! GET BACK HERE!"

"WHY?" They heard Luffy ask.

"SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASSES!"

"WHY?" Gracie asked.

"BECAUSE YOU COVERED ME IN FEATURES!"

"WHY?"

"LUFFY! GRACIE!"

Everyone on the Merry looked over at the Moby Dick to see a laughing Luffy and Gracie being chased by a man covered in yellow painted feathers.

"Is that Thatch?" Nojiko asked.

"I think so." Gin said as he noticed the man's hair.

"So that's why they wanted that stuff." Usopp said.

Zoro, who'd woken up when they first heard the yelling, was laughing his head off.

"STOP RUNNING!"

"NOPE!"

"DON'T WANNA!"

"I MEAN IT!"

Meanwhile, Ace, Johnny and Yosaku were rolling around on the deck laughing and crying their eyes out. Marco and Whitebeard were laughing as well, along with everyone else who'd been pranked by Thatch.

"Looks like we found some brats who can get Thatch back, yoi." Marco said with a big smile on his face.

 **Line Break**

The Straw Hats joined the Whitebeards for dinner on the Moby Dick. Luffy was sitting next to Ace, when Thatch and the other cooks came out of the kitchen with trolleys full of ice-cream. The cooks hand out the ice-cream and the two crews dug in.

Thatch watched as Gracie took one bite, while to his shock Luffy put the whole damn bowl in her mouth. On a good note, when she pulled the bowl out it was sparkling clean bowl.

Suddenly, both Gracie and Luffy threw their heads back and screamed, fire coming out of their mouths (though Luffy's was bigger).

"Gracie!?" Kaya cried out in alarm as she handed the girl a glass of water.

"Lu!?" Ace cried out his sister ran around the room before dunking her head into Whitebeard's barrel of booze.

Thatch was laughing his ass off and the crews looked to the laughing fourth commander.

"What did you do, yoi?"

"You know that spice I bought a while back? The one I couldn't use because it was too hot? Well I mixed it into their ice-cream."

"You did WHAT!?" Nami asked, her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"Thatch!"

"What? I didn't know that Luffy was going to show the whole damn thing in her mouth!"

"LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Zoro shouted.

Everyone looked to see that the young captain had a stupid grin on her face and her face was flushed.

"LIL SIS'S DRUNK!"

This got Thatch laughing, before he was beaten to a bloody pulp by an angry Ace, Nami and Sanji.

 **Line Break**

A few hours later everyone learned an important lesson.

NEVER LET LUFFY GET DRUNK! ESPECIALLY IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE FOR ANOTHER DAY!

Ace sighed as he watched his drunken little sister run around like mad, giggling drunkenly.

In one hour his sister had managed to:

Managed to steal all of Izo's makeup and used it on the 16th Division.

Switched Fossa's cigar with a fake one that exploded in pink glitter when the 15th Division Leader lit it.

Glue Jiru, the 14th Divison Commander, to the ceiling (they still had no idea how she pulled that off).

Die Atmos's hair white, the rest of the 13th Division looked like the rainbow

Kingdew and the 11th division were covered in honey and feathers

Stole all of the 10th Divisions socks and replace them with ribbons

Die Vista's mustache a lovey shade of purple

Ace sighed again when his sister vanished, soon followed by an angry yell from Curiel and Blenheim as the drunken 12 year old pranked them and their divisions.

Everyone else, well…

After Luffy had pranked the 16th, 15th, 14th, 13th and the 10th division everyone had attempted to catch the little 12 year old drunken menace.

They had utterly failed.

Ace looked to see at least half on his brothers and sisters were scattered on the deck either unconscious from being run over by someone or by Luffy using them as a landing pad as she jumped of the mast. Some were leaning against each other, out of breath and panting.

The rest were surrounding the mast, as Luffy had taken another lap around the deck before climbing up the mast.

"Get back here!"

"You little monkey! Get down!"

"Untie me _damn it_!"

Ace shook his head again as he looked away from his crew towards his sister's crew.

Most of them had fallen prey to their drunken captain.

The three swordsmen were tied together and covered in glitter.

The chef was in a dress and covered in the makeup that she'd stolen from Izo.

The only ones untouched by his sister's pranks were the women, Gracie, Chopper, Usopp and Gin. The last four had fled to their ship.

"Why aren't you stopping her?" Nami demanded Ace, as Luffy ran another lap around the deck.

Ace looked at her like she was insane.

"You're nuts if you think I'm gonna try to stop her when she's like this!" Ace said.

"You mean she's been drunk before?" Nojiko asked.

Ace nodded.

"She managed to steal our foster mother's alcohol stash when she was five." Ace said as the others listened. "Thankfully, my brothers and I managed to confiscate all of it, but not before she drank at least half of the bottle."

Ace shuttered as he remembered the result of a drunken 5 year old half dragon.

"It took all three of us and our grandfather to stop her. She managed to prank at least half of the damn island!"

"So why didn't you stop her!" Nami all but roared.

"Why was there any alcohol in reach of a 5 year old?" Demanded Kaya.

"Hey! Don't yell at me!" Ace said. "If anything, you should be yelling at that damn Geezer! He's the one who left the stash out in the open! And I'm not the reason why she's drunk now!" He finished as he shot a glare at Thatch.

"How was I supposed to know your sister would do this?"

"You shouldn't have put that spice in her ice-cream!" Nami yelled.

Meanwhile Oyaji was laughing his ass off at the chaos caused by his youngest daughter. Only he, Ace, Marco, Namur, Namur's division and Thatch were left untouched.

Though judging from the enraged yell that came from below deck, somebody else had fallen prey to the drunken dragon.

Ace and Thatch winced when they recognized that yell.

 _Shit!_ Was their only thought as Marco stormed onto the deck.

Everyone, including Luffy, stopped to look at Marco who was pink? The Phoenix was covered from to toe in pink glitter, pink confetti, pink paint and a bunch of other pink shenanigans.

Where his sister got all of the stuff was a mystery, but Ace was more amazed that she had pranked Marco. _Marco_ of all people! Not even Thatch had been able to pull that off, without the fear of dying.

All of the commanders and Straw Hats that were untouched by Luffy were laughing their asses off at the sight. Ace looked over to see that Oyaji was almost falling out of his seat in laughter.

He couldn't help but smile, though that smile faded when Marco changed into his Phoenix form to finally grab Luffy from the mast. He landed on the deck with Luffy in his arms.

"Hi *HIC* Marco-nii *HIC*." Luffy slurred as she gave him a drunken smile.

Marco said nothing as he walked over to kick Thatch in the face, causing the man to go overboard.

Then Marco walked over to hand a now sleeping Luffy to Kaya, before dragging Ace down to his room.

Ace's jaw dropped when he saw that his sister had managed to nail every piece of furniture in Marco's room to the ceiling.

 _How in the world did she manage this!?_

Marco gave Ace a chilling smile before he said.

"It better be back to normal by the time I'm done washing this off. Understand, yoi?"

Ace nodded furiously, not wanting to anger the man further.

Marco huffed as he went to wash of all of the pink.

As soon as he was gone, Ace burst into laughter.

 **Line Break**

The next morning, everyone woke up to a scream.

When they came out onto their respective decks their jaws dropped in shock before they roared in laughter.

Somehow Luffy had managed to tie Thatch up in a huge pie. The poor man was in nothing but his boxers, covered in red and white paint. Taped to his chest was a sign that read 'All hail to the man in the peppermint pie! Enjoy! =D'. To top it off, she had tied a bow to his hair.

And up in the rigging, were his clothes, covered in fake spiders.

The little dragon was curled up next to Marco and Whitebeard, with a big smile on her face.

From then on, Thatch vowed to never get the girl drunk.


	24. Raise in Bounty

Here's the reaction to Luffy's new bounty.

I've also added Kidd's reaction.

PLEASE REVIEW

 **Raise in Bounty**

Shanks had no idea what to do. According to what Mihawk had told him, Luffy was trying to uphold her promise that she'd made with him and her brothers. He still remembers when he met Ace and Sabo again, back when the two had first started out. He had no idea where Law was. In only a year, Ace and Sabo had become really famous, even more so after they reached the New World.

"Benn," Shanks pleaded as he held the newly updated poster. "Please tell me you know how to handle this?"

"Be happy for her!" Benn advised. "But be prepared to get that hat of yours back sooner than you think."

"Yeah!" Said Lucky Roo as he took a bite out of the piece of meat on his knife. "She's doing great! You should be proud of her!"

Shanks smiled.

They were right, Luffy was doing the best she could. There was really no point in getting angry, she was happy and in his book, that's all that mattered. Besides, there was a better place to focus that anger. Like at the girl's stupid grandfather and those slavers. They were the reason for this problem in the first place.

"You're right, thanks."

 **Line Break**

Sabo had no idea what he should do as he looked at the wanted poster of his baby sister. On one hand, Ace had called, saying that he'd found Luffy and that she was fine, safe and apart of the Whitebeard Alliance. That meant that she had friends in high places who were willing to help her when needed.

No the problem was the information he had received after Ace had told him this.

Luffy's bounty had gone up, by at least 100 million beli. It was surprising, seeing as it wasn't even public yet. But Ace had told him that Luffy had single-handedly defeated a Warlord, so Luffy deserved her increase in bounty. Ace and Sabo were just shocked with on how much it had increased to. Though it wasn't surprising, seeing as the Government did this since a _child_ was doing this. No doubt, the Government wanted to get Luffy under control.

Sabo snorted at the thought.

 _Good luck with that…_

The true conflict was whether he wanted to jump for joy that his baby sister was okay and succeeding at her dream or to scream at the fact her bounty had become very high, in under a year no less. She'd beaten both his and Ace's record in the amount of time it took them to get _their_ bounties, and at a very young age.

 **Line Break**

Law couldn't help but smirk as he read over the paper of Crocodile's defeat. His baby sister was bloody and looked weary, but there was no mistaking the fire in her eyes. He was impressed with her feet, beating Crocodile. No wonder her bounty had gone up. She was no over 100 million, which meant that she was a serious threat in the eyes of the marines.

He couldn't help but worry at the thought of how many people, pirates and marines alike, would be gunning for her head. However, there was no doubt in his mind that they'd all be like bugs beneath her shoes. Luffy was a strong girl with a very strong will, who cared little for criticism, seeing as she always seemed to quote her goal to becoming the Queen of the Pirates and finding the One Piece. Even among the rookies and older pirates, there were very few who said those word so freely.

He couldn't help but chuckle when he looked at the poster again.

"I can wait to see you again, Luffy-ya."

 **Line Break**

Kidd stared in disbelief at the poster in his hands. That damn brat had out done him again!

He had just gotten his bounty risen to 90 million belli, and he was pretty smug about it.

That was until he got this blasted wanted poster of the brat he had declared his rival.

"Straw Hat Luffy, her bounty is now 138 million Belli. Her first mate 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro had gotten his bounty of 70 million belli."

Kidd felt his body boil in rage.

 _Like hell am I going to be outmatched by a 12 year old!_

"Killer!" Kidd said to his first mate. "We need to raise some havoc of mass proportions right now! I refuse to be beaten by a child!"

 **Line Break**

Mihawk smiled as he looked at his niece's new bounty, the young one had managed to raise her bounty. He was happy that she'd beaten Crocodile. He never did like the man.

It made him proud that his niece was doing so well and was getting stronger every day. Though it didn't stop him from worrying. He didn't want any harm to befall on her, but this was the life he'd chosen and she was sticking to it. But her show of strength told him that she could look after herself. He didn't have to protect her.

And then there was her first-mate, Roronoa Zoro. Though his first bounty wasn't as high as his niece's, it would do for now. And it looked like the boy had learned to cut steel. He chuckled, wondering how long it took for him to figure it out. He seemed like a simple minded fellow.

But so long as he was faithful to Luffy and kept growing, then he had no quarrel with the boy.

 **Line Break**

It was safe to say that Garp was losing his mind. Though you couldn't lose what you never had to begin with. Sengoku was positive that Garp never had a mind to begin with. After all, no sane man would throw his grandchildren into deadly forests, over ravines, bottomless pits, and left them alone in the most dangerous of situations.

The four kids that he'd taken under his wing, one of whom was his own granddaughter, the only one out of the four who was actually related to Garp by blood, were all pirates. And while he could understand, to a certain degree, why they had done so, it was still inexcusable that they had become criminals. If he had a choice on the matter, if three of them died, he'd leave Garp at least one grandchild. For it couldn't be helped if they were killed in their line of work.

But that wasn't his issue right now.

His issue was that he had to deal with a crazed Garp, who had little to no common sense. Though, common sense wasn't very common. Seeing that if it was, then Garp would use the doors like a civil person instead of using the walls, and his grandchildren would behave, and most importantly, _not_ make huge messes that everybody had to deal with. Like the fact they were down one Warlord, thanks to the fact that Crocodile lost to a 12 year old pirate.

But then again, said 12 year old seemed to be different from the other Devil Fruit users. They were supposed to weak against the sea, they weren't supposed to have the ability to swim. And they definitely didn't have the ability to _bend_ Seastone. According to Captain Smoker, the child wasn't even affected by it.

Yep, Garp's granddaughter was not like the other fruit users. She didn't have the same weaknesses. As far as anyone knew, she had no weaknesses.

 _Maybe we should make the child a Warlord._ Sengoku thought.

"MY LITTLE BABY PRINCESS IS A CRIMINAL! DO SOMETHING SENGOKU!"

But first, he had to deal with a hysteric Garp.

 **Line Break**

Dragon couldn't stop from laughing, his daughter really was like her mother. In less time than Lucy had, Luffy had managed to get herself a bounty of 138 million beli. Dragon knew that it'd only get higher. He couldn't wait to see how much havoc she could cause when she got older. In fact, she'd probably be so dangerous that the Government wouldn't be able to keep a bounty on her head.

Yep, that would be very amusing.

He couldn't help but worry for her safety though.

There was no telling what she could do, for all any one knew, she'd challenge the World Government. Or something else that'd be considered near impossible and dangerous.

If only he knew.

 **Line Break**

"Bye Ace-nii! Bye Thatch-nii! Bye Marco-nii! Bye Papa!" Luffy cried out as she waved to her older brothers and sisters.

Everyone on board the Moby Dick waved back. They would miss the cheerful little girl, Thatch would especially miss the fact that he lost his two pranking partners.

"You be careful Lu!" Ace called down, before shooting a Zoro a look.

 _Take care of my sister._

Zoro nodded, showing that he understood.

"Okay!" Luffy shouted. "Let's go!"

Resounding cheers came from her crew as the Merry-Go set sail.


	25. New Crewmate and Jaya

Now I'm having Robin join the crew.

Luffy runs into Blackbeard

PLEASE REVIEW

 **New Crewmate and Jaya**

It had been an hour since the Straw Hats parted ways from the Whitebeard Pirates, and they were wishing that they had checked the ship before they had left. If they had, they would've noticed that they had a stowaway.

That stowaway was Nico Robin.

Most of the group backed away as the woman sat down in a lawn chair. Everyone save Luffy, who could sense no hostility from the woman.

"Hello Robin-nee." Luffy said with a big smile as she sat down across from the older woman. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask if I could join your crew."

Luffy heard her friends disagreeing, but knew that she couldn't say no. Not when she could see the look of pain, loneliness, and the look of someone who's been betrayed countless times.

"I'd be happy to have you on the crew, Robin-nee."

"Luffy!" Nami cried.

"I know that Robin-nee was helping Sandy," Luffy said. "But so was Gracie."

"Yes but-"

"Nakama don't judge on past events. Besides, I trust her."

This seemed to cause most of them to relax, as they knew that no one could deceive their captain.

Robin couldn't stop the small smile from forming on her face, she used her powers to tickle Luffy, Chopper, Gracie and Usopp. Sanji swooned and praised Robin wanting to know what she wanted to be called. Nami was given jewels from Crocodile's treasure vault, causing her to warm up to the woman. Johnny and Yosaku started to laugh when Robin made two hands appear out of Luffy's head, making it seem like she had Chopper's antlers. Most of the other women, Nojiko, Alvida and Kaya walked over to have some girl talk with Robin.

The only two who were still wary were Gin and Zoro.

 _What is she up to?_ Zoro thought as Gin left to go practice with his tonfa.

 **Line Break**

Luffy, Usopp, Gracie and Chopper were playing on the deck under the watchful eye of Alvida and Robin. Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku and Gin were training, Nojiko was tending to the tangerine bushes, Kaya was going through their medical supplies, Nami was map making, while Sanji was in the kitchen.

"Lunch is ready!" Sanji called out.

Luffy cheered in excitement, before running for the kitchen.

Alvida and Robin couldn't help but laugh at the girl's actions, before they too head for the kitchen.

However, without a warning Luffy stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong Luffy-chan?" Alvida asked.

"Hey," Zoro called out. "Is it supposed to rain?"

Everyone looked up to see dust and pieces of wood falling from the sky.

"This isn't rain." Nojiko said.

"Hey what's that?" Gracie asked pointing to a very large shadow in the clouds.

"It's a ship." Luffy replied.

Everyone looked confused at Luffy.

"What are you talking ab-"

Johnny never got to finish as a giant ship came crashing down from above.

"Oh my!" Robin said as the other Straw Hats began to understandably freak.

Thankfully the ship missed the Merry, unfortunately the waves it made when it hit the ocean, nearly tipped the Merry over.

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" Zoro screamed, as everyone struggled to keep from being thrown overboard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Nami screamed from her map room, only to stare in horror at the large ship.

"IT'S RAINING SHIPS!" Johnny and Yosaku cried out as they held onto the mast, as more pieces of the ship fell around them.

The only one who seemed to be enjoying the chaos was Luffy. In fact, the child was laughing as she sat on her special seat.

 _Only Luffy could laugh in a situation like this…_ Everyone thought.

The only other one who wasn't panicking was Robin.

Usopp nearly had a heart attack when a skeleton just about landed on him.

"AAAAAHHHH! DEAD SKELETON!"

"THEY'RE FALLING EVERYWHERE!" Gin yelled as more skeletons fell from the sky.

"WHY IS THE SKY RAINING THE DEAD!?" Yosaku yelled.

After several more minutes, the falling debris had stopped, and the Merry was surrounded by the broken ship.

"What in the Blue Seas just happened?" Gin asked.

"No idea." Alvida answered.

"Is everyone okay?" Kaya asked as she came out of the galley.

"Everyone but those two."

Everyone looked to see Usopp and Chopper hiding in a corner, both were clinging to each other like there was no tomorrow.

"Is it over?" Gracie asked.

"Oh no!"

"Now what?" Yosaku groaned.

"More falling ships?" Johnny asked.

""The Log Pose is broken!" Nami said. "It keeps pointing at the sky."

"It's not broken Navigator-san." Robin said calmly. "The Log Pose registers an island with a strong magnetic pull. If the needle is pointing to the sky, then it must be pointing to a Sky Island."

"Sky Island?" Everyone asked.

"Are you saying that there's an island above us?" Nojiko asked.

"Sky Island?" Luffy said, before she asked. "Do you mean like Skypeia?"

Everyone just stared at the girl.

"Uncle Ray told me that his crew had gone to a Sky Island once. He said it was fun!"

"I don't see anything like that up there." Zoro said as he look up.

"Did your uncle tell you anything else?" Nami asked.

"No." Luffy said.

"Okay so there's a Sky Island." Gin said. "How are we going to get up there? It's not as if the Merry can sprout wings and fly."

"Maybe we can find someone who can make the necessary modifications?"

Everyone was silent, before they looked at Luffy in worry and shock.

"What?"

"I didn't think you knew those words." Usopp said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've never heard you use big words like 'necessary' and 'modifications' a lot."

Luffy blinked.

"When you've read whole dictionaries, you kinda learn a lot of words."

Everyone just gaped.

"Why would you read a dictionary?"

"I was bored."

Robin and Kaya chuckled in amusement, while Sanji and Alvida sighed. Usopp and the others looked at her in disbelief, while Chopper and Gracie gaped at the girl in awe.

"Dang Lil Sis." Johnny said, while Yosaku nodded.

"Must've been really bored then." Zoro said.

"Anyhow," Gin said. "Maybe we can get some information from that ship."

"Yeah! Adventure!" Luffy said. "But then we eat afterwards. I'm hungry!"

 **Line Break**

"Was it really a good idea to send Zoro and Sanji with Gin and Luffy?" Nojiko asked.

It had been a few hours since the Monster Quartet had gone under water to scavenge the now sunken ship. The three men had been wearing a suit made of barrels and air hoses, while Luffy just shifted into her dragon form.

"They should be fine." Nami said.

Alvida and the others didn't looked convinced, which was understandable, seeing as Zoro and Sanji would always butt heads over the simplest comments spoken by the other. Though they did somewhat behave when either Luffy or Gracie were nearby, they'd still shoot glares at each other.

"I still say Johnny and Yosaku should've gone with her and Gin." Alvida said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, when Johnny, who'd been in the crow's nest, shouted out.

"They're back!"

Everyone on deck went over to the port side to see Zoro, Sanji and Gin sitting on Luffy's back, all three were soaking wet. They weren't all too surprise to Zoro and Sanji arguing.

"I knew you were useless Curly Brow."

"What'd you say Mosshead!?"

"Would you to give it a rest!" Gin nearly yelled.

They ignored him that is until Luffy told Gin to duck. The next thing Zoro and Sanji knew, Luffy had smacked them off with her tail.

"What happened?" Nami asked.

[Stupid idiots…] Luffy grumbled in irritation.

"Huh?"

"We'll tell you later, just throw down a ladder!" Gin sighed.

 **Line Break**

"Is Luffy-chan okay?" Kaya asked as she looked up at the crow's nest.

After getting dry clothes on, their 12 year old captain had gone up to the crow's nest.

"Leave her be for now." Zoro said. "She's just upset that we weren't able to finish scavenging the ship."

"Stupid IDIOTS!"

"Some crappy pirates showed up and nearly destroyed the ship." Sanji said.

"And then the ship got eaten by a giant sea turtle." Gin said.

"Giant sea turtle?" Gracie asked.

"Stupid TURTLE!"

All three men sighed.

"We did manage to get this, Nami-swan." Sanji said as handed a compass to Nami.

When they looked they saw that it was an Eternal Log Pose to Jaya.

"Great!" Nami said. "Now all we need to do now is get up there."

Suddenly, a cry of anger was heard followed by a splash. They turned to see a man would looked more like an ape, wearing an orange-yellow jumpsuit with headphones and goggles standing on the deck.

"You damn pirates!" The man-ape shouted. "Give me back my treasure!"

"Who are you?" Alvida asked, before she noticed that Zoro, Sanji and Gin were giving the stranger very annoyed looks.

But then, without warning, the sky had grown dark.

"Hey where'd the sun go?" Usopp asked, before Luffy cried out in shock.

They looked to see her pointing to something behind them. When they followed her gaze, they all but froze in fear at what they saw.

Standing so large that they blocked out the sun were five giants. 5 massive beings that put the giants back on Little Garden to shame. Each one looked human with wings on their backs and all carried spears. Everyone was petrified at the sight, even Robin was turning blue, before the middle one raised a spear.

"MMMMOOOONNNNSSSSTTTTEEEERRRRSSSSS!"

Before anyone could blink, the Merry had sped off across the water at an alarming speed, everyone rowing with everything they had.

 **Line Break**

The Straw Hats were relieved to find themselves under clear skies, far away from those massive beings.

Luffy sat in the crow's nest, trying to figure out what they were. She wondered if they were Ancients, but something told her they were something else.

She looked below to see that her nakama were all laying on the deck. Nami, Usopp, Kaya, Nojiko, Chopper, Gracie and Alvida were panting in fear. While the others were exhausted from rowing so fast. That stupid ape-man from earlier was gone.

"That couldn't have been real!" Zoro said after regaining his breath.

Sanji lit a cigarette to calm his nerves.

"I'm afraid that was real, Zoro-san." Kaya said as she stood up.

"First there was a ship that fell from the sky," Nojiko said.

"The Log Pose starts pointing to the sky," Nami added.

"A psycho monkey man shows up in our way," Gin added.

"And then a giant sea turtle eats the sunken ship…" Sanji added.

"Then darkness falls," Robin sighed.

"Because the biggest monsters-"Johnny started.

"I've ever seen in my life," Yosaku continued, before the two said in unison.

"Blocked out the sun!"

"Strangest day ever!" Everyone said as one.

 **Line Break**

"You boys have to promise that you won't fight while we're here." Nami said as she, Luffy, Zoro, Gin, Johnny and Yosaku walked through Mock Town.

"Why?" Gin asked as he ducked to avoid a flying bottle.

"Because if we get kicked out, then we'll never be able to find a way to get to the Sky Island. So promise you won't fight!"

"We promise Nami-nee." Luffy said as she walked in between Gin and Zoro.

"WIIIHAHAHA!"

The six Straw Hats stopped to see a very well-muscled man standing on a roof, laughing his head off.

"Who's that?" They heard someone ask.

"No idea, but he keeps calling himself a Wrestling Champion." Someone else said.

"Champion?" Zoro asked as he and the other men glared as the laughing man.

Luffy tensed slightly when she saw the man and inched closer to Zoro, her eyes held a hint of gold. Zoro looked down when Luffy bumped into his leg. He frowned when he noticed the gold in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked under his breath, knowing that she'd hear him.

"Don't like him."

Zoro glanced back at the man, but couldn't do anything when Nami dragged them away.

They continued down the street, Luffy refusing to leave Zoro's side, when a sick looking man with a pale complexion fell in front of them.

Luffy tensed a bit more when she saw the man.

"Who's this?" Gin asked.

"*Hic* Sorry.*Hic* Fell off my horse." The man slurred.

"We'll help you up." Yosaku said as he and Johnny hoisted him onto his horse, only for the horse to fall over as well, taking the man with it.

"What is wrong with these two?" Nami asked as the man held a bin of apples towards Luffy.

Luffy held back a growl.

"For. *Hic.* Helping me out. *Hic.*" He said.

"No thank you, Mister." Luffy said.

It was then they heard a nearby explosion, this was followed by people screaming that someone exploded after eating apples they'd bought from a strange man.

"Not hungry." Luffy added.

It was then the other Straw Hats noticed how tense their captain was.

"Shame." The man said before he and his horse moved.

"You okay, Lil Sis?" Johnny asked as soon as the man was gone.

"Don't like him." Luffy said. "He feels like that other man."

Nami, Johnny, Gin and Yosaku stiffened at her words, while Zoro's frown worsened.

"Let's get the information we need and leave." He said.

Everyone nodded, now wanting to get off the island as soon as possible.

 **Line Break**

Luffy was sitting on a bar stool as far away as she could from the ugly fat man sitting at the center of the bar. Everything about the man had her instincts screaming for her to get away from him, his laugh sounded dark and evil. The air around him seemed pulse with unseen darkness.

It took everything she had to not shift to get rid of the strong dangerous threat.

Beside her sat Nami and Zoro, they had managed to convince the owner that she was Nami's little sister and had no choice but to bring her along. Gin, Johnny and Yosaku sat at nearby table. All five could sense their captain's uneasiness. Zoro had placed himself so that he was between Luffy and the man.

"Hey, Barkeep!" Roared the big fat man.

Luffy held back a growl when the man glanced at her as he took a bite of his pie.

"This cherry pie is good!" Luffy growled under her breath at the man's voice, she felt Nami place a hand on her shoulder.

The man then took a swig of his drink, only to gag.

"Yuck! This tastes like toilet water!"

"I'm not the cook." Said the barkeep.

"Whatever. I'll take 50 cherry pies to go."

Luffy tensed when the man turned to look at her.

"What's a little girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked.

Luffy refused to answer.

The man shrugged, before taking his 50 cherry pies and walked away.

Luffy visibly relaxed when the man was gone.

"You okay, Lu-"

Nami was interrupted when a man walked into the bar. He wore a pink shirt with a blue captain's coat. He had tan skin, blonde unkempt hair and a large crazy grin.

"It's Bellamy!" Someone in the bar yelled.

"Is there a pirate with a straw hat in here?" He asked, before his eyes landed on Luffy.

"What a shabby place this is." Said a man with blue hair and a purple visor over his eyes, as he walked in followed by a couple more people.

Many people screamed in fear when the blue haired man slashed a few people, before taking their seats. The others followed right behind him as Bellamy approached Luffy.

"So, you're the little brat with a bounty of 38,000,000 berries?" Bellamy said as Luffy looked up at the man who completely dwarfed her.

Luffy took one look at him, before she turned back to her glass of water.

Apparently, this pissed Bellamy off as he slammed his fist into the girl's face. Sending her crashing to the floor, the glass of water in her hand shattered as it hit the ground. Nami raced over to see if she was okay as Bellamy laughed, only to stop when a cold blade was held against his neck.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Bellamy asked Zoro in a hushed voice.

"That's my line." Zoro growled.

"Zoro!" Nami shouted. "You promi-"

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled harshly. "This guy asked for a fight and I'm giving it to him!"

"What was that for, jackass?" Gin asked as he, Johnny and Yosaku held up their weapons.

Bellamy paid him no mind as he looked to Luffy, who was slowly standing up.

"So, you can still stand brat?" Bellamy mused before he laughed.

But then to everyone's surprise, the 12 year old just turned to the barkeep.

"Sorry about your glass Ossan."

The barkeep looked stunned for a moment, before he finally said.

"O-oh, its fine, child."

Before anyone could say anything else, Bellamy smashed the bar stool Luffy had been sitting on. Luffy moved in front of Nami, so the pieces of the stool hit her instead.

This enraged the Straw Hat men even further.

"Why you-"Johnny and Yosaku growled.

"Hold on!" Nami shouted, though she was angry as well. "We just came here to find someone who could help us get to the Sky Island!"

The entire bar went silent.

"Did that woman just say Sky Island?" Someone asked in disbelief.

"That's right." Nami said.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"THEY WANT TO GO TO THE SKY ISLAND!"

"WHAT A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!"

"YOU'RE JUST CHASING A FAIRY TALE!"

Nami went to say something, only for Luffy to place a hand on her arm. Nami looked down at the girl to see her shake her head.

"I can't believe you believe in that story!" Bellamy said, before he began to tell them about the Knock-Up Stream and mock them on how the myth of the Sky Island started when sailors saw ships falling from the sky. "Thing is the time of pirates dreams are over. The City of Gold, the One Piece aren't real! The pirates who are capable of navigating these seas and are searching for these stupid dreams die in the process!"

Then Bellamy turned to Luffy again, his fist raised.

"When I see fools like you who chase down stupid dreams, I feel like throwing up."

He then punched the young child in the face, Luffy made no move as the fist connected with her face. She staggered a bit, but did not fall. She just looked back at Bellamy with a blank face.

"I was surprised when I saw that a child had a bounty of 38 million beli. But I see that you're nothing but a weak little girl who's playing pirate! With you around, you make the rest of us look like trash!" Bellamy shouted as he threw the nearest glass at her face. Soon the whole tavern joined in, Luffy still made no move, even when she got cut by broken bottles or other sharp objects that managed to slice her rubber skin or when they started insulting her.

The Straw Hat men looked ready to kill Bellamy, but stopped when Luffy said.

"Zoro-nii, Gin-nii, Johnny-nii, Yosaku-nii." Luffy said as she looked them in the eye. "Do not fight back."

Every one of them were shocked, but quickly obeyed while Nami yelled for them to fight back as Bellamy and his men started using the little girl and the men as punching bags.

"What kind of person hits a little girl!?" Roared Nami after several minutes of watching her friends and little sister being used as punching bags.

"Hmph!" Bellamy said as he looked down at the little girl at his feet. "What a bunch of wimps! I guess that's what you get for following a child! Take your friends and get lost!"

Nami rushed over to gently pick up Luffy, while Zoro helped Gin up, Johnny did the same for Yosaku.

The six Straw Hats slowly made their way onto the open street.

"The Sky Island does exist!"

Nami felt Luffy stiffen at the voice and heard the child's quiet growl.

She looked to see the large ugly fat man.

"Good cherry pie."

"Got something to say?" Nami growled, as she put Luffy down.

"Why are you upset?" The man asked. "Your friends won that fight without even throwing a punch."

Then he looked to Luffy.

"I'm impressed little girl." He said, before raising his voice. "This New Era people keep rambling on about is a load of crap! The era where pirates chase their dreams coming to an end? Yeah right!" Then he laughed. "THE DREAMS OF PIRATES… WILL NEVER END!"

After that the man stood up to walk away.

Luffy did nothing but watch as the man turned back to look at her, there was no mistaking the evil glint in his eye.

"One more thing girlie, I hope you find your way to Sky Island."

 **Line Break**

The other Straw Hats were walking around the deck, waiting for their friends to come back.

It was Gracie who saw them first.

"They're bac-"She trailed off when she saw their wounds.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS!?" Usopp shouted.

"Are you ladies hurt!?" Sanji yelled in worry before he saw the blood on Luffy's shirt.

"WHO DARED TO LAY A HAND ON THE LITTLE LADY!?" He roared.

"THEY NEED A DOCTOR!" Chopper yelled in panic.

"You're the doctor Chopper-kun." Kaya said as she ran towards Luffy, only to be waved off.

"I'm fine Kaya-nee." Luffy said as she walked across the deck to the galley. "Just take care of Zoro-nii, Gin-nii, Johnny-nii and Yosaku-nii."

With that she disappeared below deck.

"So," Usopp asked turning to look at the others. "What happened?"

"Just a fight." Zoro said as Chopper tended to a cut on his arm. "Nothing to worry about."

"Wasn't the worse beating of our lives." Yosaku said while Kaya tended to Gin's busted lip.

"We've had worse." Johnny added as he removed his broken sunglasses.

"WORSE THAN JUST STANDING THERE AS THEY HIT YOU!?" Nami demanded. "WHAT KIND OF PERSON LET'S THEMSELVES GET BEATEN TO A BLOODY PULP AND DOES NOTHING!? THAT ASSHOLE HURT LUFFY! YOU SHOULD'VE BEATEN THE CRAP OUT OF THEM AND THROWN THEM INTO THE SEA!"

When she was sure that her sister was done swearing, Nojiko removed her hands from Gracie's ears.

"And who said that we weren't allowed to fight in the first place?" Zoro asked.

"SHUT UP!" Nami shrieked.

"WHO WAS THE SHITTY ASSHOLE WHO HURT LUFFY-CHAN!?" Sanji roared.

"Sanji-san calm down!" Kaya said trying to calm down the seething man. "And stop swearing in front of Gracie-chan."

"I'm with Sanji." Alvida said angrily. "I'd like to meet the guy who'd dare to lay a hand on a 12 year old little girl!"

"And you think that _we_ don't?" Gin asked.

"Lil Sis ordered us not to." Johnny said.

"But-"

"They weren't worth it." Zoro said, earning him a glare from both Nami and Sanji.

"What'd you say, Moss-Head!?" Sanji yelled.

"Well, things seem rather lively." Robin said as she walked onto the deck with a few bags in hand. "What's going on?"

 **Line Break**

Luffy hadn't really wanted to blow off Kaya like she had, she just really needed to find the transponder snail so she could call her brother.

 _I'll apologize to Kaya-nee later._ Luffy thought as she looked through her things for the transponder snail that Marco had given her.

"Where did I put… Hah! Found it!" Luffy cheered when she pulled out the sleeping snail. She sat on the bed that she shared with Gracie and Kaya, her legs dangling over the edge and dialed.

It rang for a minute before it stopped. But the 12 year old was very persistent, shown as she dialed again and again. She had just finish dialing for the tenth time, when she was rudely answered.

"Whoever this is, I hope you have a good reason for calling in the middle of the night, yoi." A familiar voice snarled from the other end.

"Sorry for waking you Marco-nii." Luffy said.

"Luffy-chan!?" Marco choked out, his earlier annoyance vanished. "What's going on!? Are you okay, yoi!?"

Luffy couldn't help but giggle at Marco. After the quicksand incident on Alabasta, Marco had become a protective mother hen towards his two new little sisters, though he wasn't as bad as Ace or Sabo.

"Hey Marco!" Came a new voice from the other end, Luffy smiled. "Who are you talking to?"

"Hi Thatch-nii!" Luffy said with a smile.

"Hey kiddo, how's my little pranking partner?"

"I'm okay!"

"That's good." Thatch said, before Marco spoke again.

"Is there a reason why you're calling, yoi?"

Luffy's smile vanished as she remembered why she called in the first place.

"I was wondering if you guys know a man who looks like a fat hairy ape with black hair and missing teeth?"

 **Chapter's done**

I will say this Bellamy is lucky that neither Ace, Sabo or Law were there when he hit Luffy


	26. Panicking Brother, Dragon vs Bellamy

So Ace finds out that Teach is after his sister. His crewmates do a very bad job at restraining him.

Luffy on the other hand, goes to teach Bellamy a lesson he won't forget.

Please Review

 **Chapter 23 Panicked Brother, Dragon vs Bellamy**

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

Marco sighed as he and the other commanders listen to Ace screaming in rage.

It had been at least 2 hours since Luffy had called, saying that she'd run into Marshall D Teach. Though she didn't know the man's name, it was easy for Marco and Thatch to guess who she was describing. And they weren't very happy at the thought that the man who had attempted to kill Thatch had been within arm reach of their youngest sister.

Their only mistake, was letting Ace find out that his baby sister had been anywhere near the traitor. Thus why said overprotective brother was now tied to the main mast of the Moby Dick, with a Sea Stone cuff around his wrist.

"So what are we going to do, yoi?" Marco asked over Ace's yelling.

"We're going to track Teach down." Whitebeard said, he like everyone else was not happy with the fact that the man he had once called his son had been near his youngest daughter.

"But why would Teach be anywhere near her?" Jozu, Whitebeard's Third Division Commander, asked.

"I do not know my son." Whitebeard said. "But we will make sure that he does not harm her."

"We better start looking now." Vista, Whitebeard's Fifth Division Commander, said. "The longer we wait, the more likely chance that Ace's going to do something stupid!"

"Speaking of Ace," Thatch said. "Has anyone else noticed how quiet it is?"

There was dead silence as they all realized that they could no longer hear the enraged shouts of the narcoleptic fire starter.

 _Oh no…_ Everyone thought as they rushed onto the deck, only to confirm their worries.

Laying at the base of the main mast was the Sea Stone cuff that they had placed on him so he didn't set the ship on fire. Next to the cuffs laid the charred remains of the rope and a lock pick.

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Thatch summed everything up in one word.

"Shit."

 **Line Break**

The young half dragon shook in rage as she and her friends took in the scene before them.

Her three new friends laid on the ground and her ship was trashed. Masira had a large gash down his back, Shoujou was floating in the sea and Cricket was dripping blood.

Luffy's eyes flashed when she looked at her ship. The Merry's front half was almost broken in half while its mast laid on the ground leaving a jagged stump in its place on the deck.

"What happened here!?" Nami cried out in horror as their nurse and doctor raced over to Masira and Cricket.

"I've got a better question." Johnny said.

"Who did this?" Yosaku asked, as Gin pulled Shoujou out of the water.

Luffy let out a low growl as she caught a familiar scent, her body shook as her anger grew.

"Easy Luffy." Alvida said as she and Gracie tried to calm the half dragon down.

"Cricket-san!" Kaya cried in worry. "Please don't move!"

"Sorry kid…"

Luffy stiffened when she heard those words. She quickly forced her other half back as she ran over to Cricket's side.

"Don't move Cricket-nii!" Luffy ordered as Kaya gently pushed the man back down.

"I gotta get moving." Cricket gasped out. "The ship's not going to fix itself."

"Please don't move!" Kaya ordered. "You are in no condition to move!"

"CRICKET'S GOLD IS ALL GONE!" Nami cried out as she and Nojiko ran out of the house.

"Don't worry about that stuff." Cricket said. "It doesn't matter. Getting you kids to the Knock-Up Stream is important."

"But-" Gracie tried to say, but was stopped by an angry Usopp.

"How can you say that!? It took you ten years of diving to the bottom of the ocean and dealing with the water pressure, to get that gold! You can't just-"

"Shut up!" Cricket snapped. "That gold is our problem!" He then looked to the Merry. "Your ship is in no shape to make it to the Knock-Up Stream."

He then told them that if they got everyone from the Saruyama Alliance to help, then they would be able to work through the night and have the Merry ready by tomorrow.

"That's the least of your worries!" Chopper said as he treated the wound on Masira's back.

"You need to rest!" Kaya said.

"There's no time for that!" Cricket said in a determined voice. "I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure that you kids make it to the sky."

Luffy listened to the conversation in silence, her eyes were shadowed by her hat. Before anyone could do anything, Luffy had reached over to place her hands on Cricket's chest. Cricket gasped when an unknown energy shot from her hands and into his body. Everyone watched in awe as Cricket's injuries healed before her eyes.

As soon as the last wound had healed, Luffy removed her hands. Alvida caught the child when she stood up.

"Easy Luffy."

But Luffy ignored her, instead she walked over to Masira and healed him the same way. Then she moved to Shoujou and healed him as well.

By the time she finished healing Shoujou, she was deathly pale, as she was still not used to her new ability. She knew that when all this was over, she was going to need a nap.

But first things first.

Zoro just looked calmly at his captain and asked. "Need any help?"

Luffy just shook her head. "I'll do this alone."

While Kaya and Chopper didn't look too happy with what she was going to do after using her new ability so many times, everyone else just stood there in silence.

"We only have three hours left Luffy-chan." Nami said as her captain walked away.

The newly healed Cricket, Masira and Shoujou just stared at the little girl who'd somehow healed their wounds.

"Where are you going?" Cricket said as she walked by him. "Don't be a fool, child! You can't possibly take on the culprit on your own!"

But Luffy was gone.

"Don't worry Cricket-san." Kaya said.

"Luffy can handle herself." Gin said.

"It's the people who attacked you," Johnny said.

"You need to worry about." Yosaku added.

 **Line Break**

Luffy ran across the rooftops following the scent to the where she knew _he_ would be. She stopped on the roof of the building across from the bar. With her hearing, she could hear their mocking laughter. Though there was one voice that stood out from the rest.

She took a deep breath, before shouting so loud that her crew could hear on the other side of the island.

"BELLAMY!"

There was dead silence from the bar, before she heard angered shouts from inside, followed by the sound of stomping feet.

She watched as Bellamy can stomping out of the bar. He looked around for a moment, before he spotted Luffy on the roof. A cocky grin appeared on his face.

"Speak of the devil!" Bellamy said in a conceited voice. "We were just talking about you! You got something to say to me child?"

"Give Cricket-nii's gold back!" Luffy yelled. "Right now!"

Bellamy looked confused, but then started to laugh in understanding.

"Oh, you mean the junk that we got from the old man?" Bellamy said before he jumped into the air, to land behind Luffy. Just before he landed, Luffy saw that his legs had become springs.

"Ever heard of looting kid? It's what pirates do." He mocked. "But what am I saying? You're just a pathetic little girl who can't open her eyes long enough to see the real world."

"Then I guess I should just steal the gold back then." Luffy said, only for Bellamy to laugh.

"That's really cute, but be serious! You're just a weak little girl! Do you even know how to punch?" He said before he laughed even louder.

"I've seen your fighting skills, you're very good at standing there." Bellamy sneered. "Standing there isn't going to get the gold back. Just admit it, you're just a child who's too scared to fight!"

Had he been paying attention, Bellamy would've seen the flash of gold that shot through the 12 year old's brown eyes.

"This afternoon was different." Luffy said. "I'm not scared."

"We'll see about that, brat!" Bellamy said, before using his powers to knock off the roof of a nearby building. "This should take too long!"

"SPRING SNIPER!" He shouted as he launched himself at Luffy, but the child just stepped out of the way.

Bellamy shot at Luffy again and again, but each time Luffy would dodge with ease.

After a few minutes, Bellamy landed on the ground and glared at the child. "You're nothing but a little girl playing pirate! You're a disgrace by calling yourself a pirate! It's time you grew up!"

He launched himself at Luffy again, but this time Luffy, who was starting to tire from her earlier healing, was too slow, allowing Bellamy to kick her in the stomach. Luffy cried out in pain as she hit the ground hard enough to crack the ground.

"Way to pound her into the ground, Bellamy!" Sarquiss yelled as he and many others started to laugh.

"Ah, the little girl is hurt." One pirate mocked.

"Maybe we should call her mommy." Mocked another.

"Looks like your dreams are at an end." Bellamy said cruelly.

But then Luffy stood up and stared at Bellamy.

"Give back Cricket-nii's gold." Luffy said again.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Bellamy asked in annoyance. "You want the gold back!? Is it because the old man's your friend!? Wake up, brat! He's nothing but a fool who's chasing a 400 year old lie!"

Luffy stiffened at this. Had her brothers or her crew had been there, they would've turned tail and ran as far away as they could to get away from the angered dragon.

But Bellamy paid no mind.

"You asked if I knew how to throw a punch?" Luffy asked in a calm voice, as Bellamy launched himself at the child.

"So long, Straw Hat!"

Luffy swung her fist into his face, leaving an imprint of her fist. Bellamy coughed up a fountain of blood as his eyes rolled into his head. Luffy slammed Bellamy into the ground so hard it left a large crater.

The entire town went silent.

"C-come on, Bellamy." Sarquiss stuttered in disbelief. "Get up."

Bellamy didn't move.

"Come on, snap out of it!" Sarquiss yelled. "Get up and show that brat who you are! You're bounty is 55 million berried, you can't lose-"

Just then, a piece of paper flew through the air and hit his face stopping him from talking. When he pulled it away to see what was on it, his face turned a lovely shade of blue as he dropped it like a hot coal.

"Now," Luffy said as she turned her attention to Bellamy's crew. "Cricket-nii's gold."


	27. Skypeia

**Chapter 24 Skypeia**

"Bye Cricket-nii!" Luffy waved from the railings.

The Straw Hats were standing on the chicken-fide Merry's deck waving their goodbyes to Cricket, while Masira and Shoujou were waiting with their crews to escort them to the Knock-Up Stream. Cricket offered a warm smile towards the little girl, in short amount of time, the youngest Straw Hat member and captain managed to worm her way into his heart, just like she had with her crew.

"So long kid!" He cried out, before turning to Masira and Shoujou. "Saruyama Alliance! Guide them safely!"

"AYE!" Shouted both men and their crews.

"Alright, let's go!" Luffy yelled.

"YEAH!"

As they set sail, Luffy's smile faltered for a second, when she sensed a darkened presence. Her other half stirred with the need to protect its family, but then the presence vanished. She couldn't help but think back to that big ugly fat man, who Marco had told her was Blackbeard, a former brother who became traitor.

"Come on Luffy!" Gracie whispered to her friend.

Luffy looked to see Gracie looking at her with familiar glint in her eyes.

"Let's go prank Zoro-nii."

A large smile appeared on her face, all thoughts of Blackbeard gone, as the two pranksters went to get their big brother.

 **Line Break**

"LUFFY! GRACIE!" Zoro roared as he chased the two around the deck, leaving a trail of rainbow ribbons in his wake. All the while, Johnny and Yosaku were rolling around on the deck laughing their asses off. Chopper and Usopp were laughing from where they were steering the ship, Kaya and Robin looked amused from their spots on a lawn chair reading. Sanji was doubled over, he loved it when the two little ladies pranked the Moss Head. Gin, who was in the crow's nest, was trying not to laugh, while everyone else shook their heads at the three's antics.

Johnny and Yosaku had been training with Zoro, when they had caught sight of their two little sisters sneaking up on Zoro. Everyone else had seen them as well and could not stop from snickering after seeing what was in their hands. Zoro had stopped mid-swing of the enormous weight he had been swinging, when he saw his fellow swordsmen trying to stop from laughing. Before Zoro could react, he found himself covered in rainbow ribbons. After placing the weight down, he slowly turned to their giggling captain and artist.

"Think you're going to get away with that?" He asked.

"Yep!" The two girls chirped, before bolting.

Thus resulting in a game of 'tag' on the deck.

"Gotcha!" Zoro grinned as he managed to get ahold of both girls, before he started to tickle them intensely.

"N-n-no! Hahahaha! Z-Zoro-nii!" Gracie laughed as she and Luffy tried to get away from the punishment.

"T-t-that hahaha! Tickles!" Luffy screamed.

Zoro continued to tickle his two little sisters for a few seconds, before he stopped, leaving the two troublemakers gasping for breath.

"Now," He said. "Mind helping me take these off?"

He raised his hands again, threatening to tickle them again until they said yes.

Gracie and Luffy quickly removed the ribbons, not wanting to be tickled again, before bolting towards Robin and Kaya for safety.

Suddenly, the sky became as dark as night. Shoujou had his men dive under the water to locate the area where the Knock-Up Stream would be, but Luffy could feel the pressure building.

"Nami!" Nojiko yelled. "Where's the Log Pose pointing?"

"Straight up into that cloud!" Nami yelled out.

"Alright guys!" Masira yelled. "This as far as we can go!"

"We'll help you get to the whirlpool! But you guys need to get to the center!" Shoujou yelled.

 _Whirlpool?_ Everyone thought, before Usopp screamed in fear pointing at something in front of them.

Everyone looked to where he was gesturing to, and froze. Before them was a massive whirlpool, so big that it dwarfed the one that Luffy had run into when she was leaving Dawn.

"WE GOTTA GO IN THAT!?"

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Usopp shrieked as he clung to the mast. He was soon joined by Chopper, Nami and Gracie (who had Chopper in her arms) in freaking out. Gin's eyes just about popped from his head, Alvida gulped, Kaya had thrown her arms around Nami, Zoro just looked bored, Robin looked a little uneasy, Sanji was… well Sanji, Johnny and Yosaku tried to copy Zoro, but still trembled in fear, Nojiko was hanging onto the railings.

The only one who was unfazed was Luffy.

Luffy had her hands over her ears, trying block out some of the building pressure. Normally, she could handle pressure such as when she's swimming under water, but that's in her dragon form which was much more tolerant of such pressure.

Despite all that, she was very excited. She couldn't help but wonder if Uncle Roger and Uncle Ray had used this way. She did remember Uncle Ray telling her of another way, but not where. Not that she cared, this way was a lot more fun.

"I CHANGED MY MIND!" Usopp screamed. "I WANNA GO BACK!"

"Too late for that." Zoro said in a bored tone as he jerked his thumb towards Luffy.

The girl looked like she was about to fall over in excitement, tears ran down their faces when they saw the familiar gleam in her eyes. They knew that there was no changing their captain's mind.

Just then, a massive yellow Sea King came out of the water before it was sucked into the whirlpool's dark depths. This caused many of them to panic, but just before they reached the center, it stopped. The sea suddenly calm, not a single ripple to be seen.

"What just happened?" Alvida asked as everyone was glancing around in confusion.

Then Nami's eyes widened in horror when she realized what was happening.

"This is bad!" Nami said. "The whirlpool's sunk beneath the water!"

"We're about to go for a ride!" Nojiko said.

Suddenly, Luffy stiffened when she sensed a familiar dark presence. A low savage growl escaped her lips as she whirled around, her eyes flashing as she saw what or _who_ was coming towards them.

Before anyone could ask Luffy what was wrong a loud, deep voice was heard from the starboard side of the ship.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone looked to see what looked like an oversized raft with a pirate flag on it sailing towards them. Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku, Gin and Nami took one look at who was on the raft and immediately knew why their Captain had reacted the way she had. On the raft was the ugly fat man they had seen at the bar, the man from the roof, and the drunkard with his drunk horse. There was a fourth man on the ship: he was tall, very skinny with incredibly pale sickly-looking skin and dark red lips. He wore a long-sleeved shirt with what looked like yellow crosses and navy-blue jumper pants. In his hands was a red cane and on his head, was a black top hat.

Zoro, Gin, Yosaku, Johnny and Nami hadn't seen the man before, but judging from how tense their Captain was, the low growl that could be heard from her and the fact the man was with the fat man, he wasn't any good.

"ZHEHAHAHAHA! I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU STRAW HAT LUFFY!" The fat ape yelled.

" _Blackbeard…_ " Luffy snarled clenching her fists.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"That's Blackbeard!?" Usopp demanded in shock as Chopper cried out angrily. "He's the one who attacked Drum!"

They had heard about Marshall D Teach or Blackbeard, about how he had nearly killed Thatch for a devil fruit the fourth division commander had found during an expedition to one of Whitebeards protected islands before disappearing and then appearing on Drum Island.

" _You're the one who betrayed Oyaji, hurt Thatch-nii and invaded Chopper-nii's home._ " Luffy snarled baring her canines as she felt her dragon side roaring to get out to attack the evil monster, to defend their treasure. But Luffy gritted her teeth and dug her sharpening nail into her hand to force back her other half. As much as she'd like to shift and destroy the _thing_ that _dared_ to hurt _her_ treasure, her human instincts were screaming against doing so. This _monster_ was powerful and Luffy knew that neither she or her nakama were strong enough to fight him and the other three men with him. Besides, shifting into her full dragon form _now_ would endanger her nakama.

"You know the old man?" Teach asked.

"What do you want Blackbeard?" Luffy asked with a slight growl in her voice.

"I'm here for the 138,000,000 Berri bounty on your head!"

"138 million!?" Gracie asked in surprise. "Wasn't her bounty 38,000,000 Berri?"

In response, Blackbeard pulled out two bounty posters and held them up. One showed the picture of their 12-year-old captain, while the other one showed Zoro.

Suddenly, the sound of bubbling water reached Luffy's ears and the pressure around them began to increase.

At the same time, Usopp used his binoculars to get a better look and saw that the traitor was right. "No, it's true! Luffy-chan's bounty went up. Hey, Zoro congratulations on your new bounty! 70 million berri!"

"Why are you after our Captain's bounty?" Alvida asked as she gripped her mace.

"I'm glad you asked!" Blackbeard said with a cruel gleam in his eyes. "You see, there's an opening to become a Warlord thanks to you girlie! I was promised the position if I could bring in a big-name pirate. Who better than the 12-year-old rookie who's been making the World Government look bad?"

Luffy stiffened, fear flashed through her eyes at the thought of being handed to the Government. She had no doubt that she'd be killed the moment that they found out what or _who_ she was. Being the daughter of the most wanted man in the world and the niece of the hated Gol D Roger wasn't going to earn her any brownie points. Which is one of the reasons why she refused the offer of becoming a Warlord, the other was that it'd take away her freedom, something that she'd sworn that she'd never lose again.

The reaction to both the threat made to their captain/sister and the fear in her eyes was instant. Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku had drawn their swords. Gin had his tonfa, Robin had her arms crossed, Usopp had his slingshot, Gracie had her paint out, Sanji had a leg raised and Nojiko had her knives. Nami and Kaya were the only two who did not arm themselves, as they were more focused on calming down the now scared half dragon.

"LIKE HELL!" The Straw Hats yelled.

Before Blackbeard, his crew or the Straw Hats could do anything, the water below them began to rise, as did the air pressure. A shit eaten grin appeared on Luffy's face as she looked up at Blackbeard.

"Looks like our ride's here."

"WE'RE RISING!" Usopp yelled as the water got higher and higher. Everyone braced themselves as the ship was blasted into the air.

The Knock-Up Stream, they discovered was a large column of water, which they were riding vertical.

"IS THIS FOR REAL!?" Gin yelled.

Luffy was screaming in joy, earlier anger and fear forgotten. The crazy young dragon was now sitting on the figurehead, not at all afraid of the fact that they were shooting towards the sky at an alarming rate.

"BAD NEWS!" Sanji yelled as the ship was starting to move away from the water stream. "WE'RE STARTING TO TIP!"

"WE'RE GOING TO FALL AND SMACK INTO THE OCEAN!" Usopp yelled.

"Can't really do anything about that now!" Zoro said calmly. "All we can do is-"

"UNFURL THE SAILS!" Nami yelled and they all turned to her. "This stream is like the ocean. It has water and a current, which means we can navigate it!"

Then she gave a grin almost worthy of a D. "Trust me! I'm the navigator, right?"

"YES, NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji yelled, while everyone else moved to follow her orders. They quickly unfurled the sails, letting them catch the updraft of wind and sailing along the Knock-Up Stream current.

"We're not sailing anymore!" Alvida said.

"WE'RE FLYING!" Gracie cried out in joy.

"YEAH!" Luffy screamed in joy. "WE'RE HEADING TO FOR THE ISLAND IN THE SKY! LET'S GO!"

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!" Everyone roared as they disappeared into the clouds.

 **Line Break**

The ship kept sailing up through the clouds, everyone was trying their best to hold on for their lives. But then the Merry shot into the open. Nearly everyone was sprawled on to the deck, gasping for air. Luffy stood next to the figure frowning heavily as she looked at the Merry. The ship had taken quite a beating, its sails were torn and the new wings had broken off. There was also something else, something she would've most likely have missed had she not been a half dragon. She could hear the ship groan and creak, two sounds that had not been present before, she could feel the ship shake slightly under her feet. Like it was going to fall apart at any moment.

"Everybody here?" She heard Zoro ask.

She looked back to see her nakama trying to stand.

"We're okay Zoro-san." Kaya said as they all looked around. What they saw stunned them.

"CLOUDS!" Chopper and Gracie yelled in amazement.

"Nothing but clouds everywhere." Alvida said in awe.

"We're really sailing in the sky!" Nojiko said.

"Seeing it, but still not believing it." Gin said as Chopper tried to wake Usopp. The boy had passed out from shock.

"This is so awesome." Yosaku said.

"Where's the island though?" Johnny asked. "Do you see anything Lil Sis?"

Luffy shook her head.

"The Log Pose is still pointing up." Nami gasped.

"It seems we've stopped in the middle of the clouds." Robin said.

"So we need to go higher?" Gin asked.

"According to the Log Pose." Nami said.

"How?" Chopper asked.

But no one had an answer to that.

"You okay Gracie-chan?" Kaya asked, having noticed that the girl looked a little pale.

"Dizzy…" Gracie managed to say.

Alvida walked over to pick her up.

"We're going below deck." Kaya said as she and Alvida took Gracie below.

The people left on deck jumped slightly as Usopp began to laugh, jumping onto the railings with his shirt off.

"Behold! Usopp, Master of Cloud Swimming!" He declared, making Chopper look at him in awe.

"Go Brother Usopp!" Johnny and Yosaku cheered.

Luffy's eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do.

"Usopp-nii!" She cried out running towards the railings to stop him. "Wait! Don't!"

Too late, she watched as he vanished into the White Sea.

"What's wrong, Lil Sis?" Johnny asked.

Luffy stood there for a moment, before throwing her hat to Zoro, who was closer, and launching herself over the railing. She quickly shifted into her dragon form and dove into the clouds, praying that she'd catch Usopp before he fell through the clouds.

She flew as fast as she could, bursting through the clouds into open air. She flapped her wings to stay airborne, very happy that she had asked Marco to teach her to fly, and started to look around. But she could see nothing. Then she heard a scream of terror, followed by the familiar scent of her sniper. She looked to her left to see Usopp come falling from above. The boy was frozen with fear, then he caught sight of the sapphire dragon diving for him.

"Luffy-chan!" Usopp screamed as he reached out.

Luffy huffed in relief when she snatched Usopp in her claws, she hovered as best as she could so he could climb onto her back. She winced slightly as her wings protested at the sudden weight. Not that Usopp was heavy, it was just that she simply was inexperienced in flying with someone on her back.

[Usopp-nii?] Luffy asked in worry, as she started to fly upwards. [Are you okay?]

"T-thank y-you!" Usopp said with tears in his eyes, Luffy could hear the fear in his voice.

Then Luffy stopped flying upwards when she caught the scent of fish.

"What's wrong, Luffy-chan?" Usopp asked.

 **On the ship**

"Where are they!?"

It had been about five minutes since their sniper had jumped off the ship, followed by a panicked twelve year old captain.

The crew stood by the railings, waiting for their captain to come back with Usopp.

Alvida and Nami were beginning to worry, Sanji was in near tears at the thought of something happening to Luffy-chan, and Chopper was running around the deck in hysterics.

The only ones who didn't look worried was Zoro, Robin and Gin.

Zoro, who still held onto the child's hat, and Gin knew that Luffy could handle herself, while it was hard to tell what Robin was thinking.

Nojiko, Kaya and Gracie were below deck.

"Why do you think Lil Sis panicked?" Johnny asked.

"This is just a thought." Robin said. "But is there a bottom to this sea?"

Silence…

"You mean…" Yosaku choked out.

"Did he fall out of the clouds!?" Yelled Nami.

"No wonder why Luffy-chan went after Usopp-kun." Alvida said.

It was then something dawned on Chopper.

"Wait!" He cried out. "Will they be able to make it back?"

Everyone on deck looked at their doctor.

"I mean it's just that Luffy has just learned to fly right?"

"Yeah, she asked Marco to help her…" Nami trailed off when she realized what Chopper was trying to say.

Okay, _now_ Zoro and Gin were worried, even Robin looked worried.

Sanji looked like he was about to dive in the clouds himself.

ROOAAAAR!

Everyone on deck jumped in shock when their captain, in her full dragon form, came bursting through the clouds a few yards away with Usopp on her back.

"SHE DID IT!" Johnny yelled.

"Big Bro is okay!" Yosaku yelled.

But then two skyfish rose out of the clouds, one looked like a giant octopus and the other looked like a blue eel.

Oh yeah!

They were also pretty big, the octopus looked at least 15 times bigger than the Merry.

Meaning they were way bigger than Luffy.

Luffy flew towards the Merry as fast as she could, though it was hard to fly fast when her wings throbbed with each downward stroke. It didn't help that Usopp was screaming his head off.

When she was a few feet away from her ship, she shifted back into her human form.

Usopp screamed as he fell, only to land head first into the crow's nest right next to Gin.

Luffy on the other hand landed on top of Zoro. The poor swordsman found himself sprawled, face down on the deck.

"Sorry Zoro-nii." Luffy said as she staggered off of him.

Zoro grunted as he stood back up, just in time to see Sanji and Gin take care of the two sky fish.

The crew sighed in relief, but now Sanji and Gin were now flat on their backs breathing hard.

"What's wrong Big Bros?" Asked Johnny.

"This air… it's so thin… hard to breathe…" Gasped Gin.

"The air?" Asked Yosaku.

"It's caused by the high altitude," Robin explained. "As the altitude increases, the air pressure decreases."

"So, you're saying that we can't get enough air?" Alvida asked.

It was Luffy who answered.

"Yes." She said. "You guys aren't receiving as much oxygen, so if you guys get into a fight here and you aren't used to the air, you won't be as strong and will get tired quickly."

Everyone just stared at the girl.

"What?"

Everyone sighed and shook their heads, while Robin chuckled quietly.


End file.
